Taisetsu na Himitsu
by Tsukiyo Uchibayashi
Summary: I know, I know...this took forever! I invite all flames owed to me on my tardiness
1. Default Chapter

taisetsunahimitsu

Konnichi wa, minna-san. Hajime mashite! Watashi wa Uchibayashi Tsukiyo to moushimasu. Douzo Yoroshiku Gozaimasu. I'm new to story writing, and to Fanfiction.net. While this is chapter one of a story I have had written in my mind for quite a while, this is also a test to see if I can download a story :o) Gomen ne, minna-san for any spelling and grammer mistakes. The English Language is actually my second language and is not my friend :o(

An important thing that I should mention is that I am a BIG Chichiri, Chiriko and Amiboshi fan. Do not be surprised if my Fushigi Yuugi fanfics all revolve around these three characters. In this fic, I will be going over some of the things that did happen in either the Anime or the Manga for maybe a chapter or two, but from a different perspective. If you are bothering to read this drivel that I call an opening, please do not be turned off by this!!! It will change as the chapters go on!!!

Also, I do not own anything!!!!! Please do not sue. Please review my story and go ahead and flame, if you like. Just don't expect anything to come from it Bakayarou-tachi.

Konotabi wa, iroiro gomeiwaku wo okakeshite sumimasendeshita. (Bowing) {I am afraid that I have inconvinenced you)

Shitsurei shimasu

Taisetsu na Himitsu

I arrived too late to be of any help. They insist that I saved their lives, with my leaf whistle, but to me that does not matter. I do not mean to be cold, one could say that it is just my nature, though it is a part of me that I must conceal. My mind latches on to the fact that if I had arrived only fifteen minutes earlier, then I could have saved the ceremony. I should take my Onii-sans advice and just let these problems go. I can not change the past, so why worry about it in the future? But, my mind reasons, everything that happens in the past will effect the outcome of the future. I have lived long enough to know this truth. And, with today's events, should they discover my nature, this mistake just might be the beginning of the end. The end of either my life, possible friendships (if one like me can even have friends) or both. 

Today, I did get to see Tai'itus-kun. I know she must have noticed me, yet she said nothing. Does she approve of me? She did give me this wonderful maki, but did she warn Miaka-san about me? I do not believe that she did, or else Miaka-san would have asked me some important questions, such as why I have an outer cloak in the hot weather of Konnan-Koku. 

After being debriefed on the events up to today, Hotohori-san has graciously given me the bedroom closest to the palace's library. It seems that all they do know of me is that I'm intelligent for being only thirteen years old and have passed my second government exam. I walked in this room about a half an hour ago, in order to set what little belonging that I have brought into order. I was told that someone would summon me to dinner soon, and sure enough, my keen hearing can pick up the sound of a maid's footsteps, the beating of her heart and my nose picks up an obvious feminine scent. I must sit and wait patiently for her to knock.

A few seconds later there is a knocking at the door.

"Chiriko-sama, sumimasen, demo ima, ogohan ni meshiagatte kudasaine. Watakushi to isshou ni okite kudasai." (Chiriko-sama, forgive me, but it is now time to eat. Please come with me.)

"Hai, wakaruze." (Very male way of saying "I understand.")

As I follow the maid, whose perfume is strong enough to make me ill, I also check to make sure that my appearance is suitable. My shoes and my clothing cover the most of the worry spots. They only thing I have to worry about, will be the others seeing my hands while I eat. I must make sure that I eat when the focus is off of me. That will be a problem, seeing how their unfamiliarity to me will make them want to ask questions. Yet, if I do not eat enough, they will notice…Dokun, you do worry too much.

The main banquet hall is beautiful, though not the best I have had the privilege of seeing. It would be wise not to mention this to Hotohori-san. I truly do want to make friends and insulting one's home is not the best primary introduction. My mother has raises me better than that, for among other circles, I am not middle class, but nobility. I am being lead by this maid to a chair in between Chichiri-san and Tasuki-san. Then the maid finally leaves. Ah, I can breathe again! I look up at my two dinner companions with a cute smile, already filing away in my mind what I know of them. Chichiri-san smells of dust and various other human scents. I concluded that he must be a traveler and a monk as well. I remember being told of his studying with Tai'itsu-kun. I have seen him be both comical and serious. I do believe that I will like him. Tasuki-san smells like the forest and has the definite sent of fire on him. The latter is probably due to his Tessen, which I have seen him use one too many times on Tamahome-san. I also smell sake on him and would not be surprise if he has spent most of his life around the fermented beverage. Tasuki-san's clothing is interesting, for not many men that I have known like to wear as much jewelry in combination with regal, yet obviously fighting clothes. I'm glad that I do not know too much of them yet, for with my intelligence, I do love intrigue and rarely given as good of a mystery as this.

Hotohori-san comes in and with his presence, the food. All the food was delicious, I must confess, and after I have answered my fellow Shichiseishi's and Miko's questions, almost all attention is turned from me to Hotothori-san and Miaka-san. When the discussions come to a close, I excuse myself from their presence, explaining that I have had a long day and that I claim to be most tired. They all nod their heads in understanding as I get out of my chair and mentally start seeing the map in my mind that will give me the shortest route to my room, when quite suddenly, Tasuki-san grabs my right arm and states:

"It's nice ta meet ya, kid. Hope ta talk to ya more often."

"Thank you, Tasuki-san, I too look forward to our future discussions." I reply, trying not to show myself flinching for both the sudden grasp and the sake on his breath.

"That's great, kid. Damn, look at yer hands, boy! Those fingernails are long! Don'tcha worry, none. With the journey we have ahead of us, we'll get those nails of yours looking like a man's. Maybe we should try ta do somethin' with that hair of yours, too."

"I'd rather that you did not, Tasuki-san. You see, I am trying to look like my father, and…"

"So you'd look more grown up?"

Tasuki-san's smile is contagious as I show him one of my true smiles, not one of the cute or shy ones the others have seen. Suzakuseikun-sama, how will I keep those up!

"You could put it that way, yes. Oyasuminasai, Tasuki-san." My first real friend…

Well, That's chapter one! I know Chiriko seem cold right now, but I'm going to have him warm up and become the Chiriko that we know and love. I'll update soon, till then:

Ja ne!


	2. And so it Begins

Tadaima, Minna-san

Tadaima, Minna-san! I want to thank both Megan and Ruri-chan for the wonderful reviews that I received! I hope that I continue to write stories that you both will like. Mou, Tsuki-chan, magirawashiisoudayane~! I do have two quick questions for all of you. Do you understand my Japanese? I usually speak, and write, in Oosaka-ben (same as Tasuki) due to living in that region for two years and I am trying to write in Tokyo-ben, as taught by my college professors. Boy, do they hate me! :o) I do translate the sentences that I do believe to be difficult, but would you like a glossary to be written for my other words as well?

Anyway, on to chapter 2! Again, this will contain a bit of what was in the Anime and the Manga, but from a different perspective. Also, Chiriko will become more cheerful, yakusokuwayo! Tokoro de, have any of you guessed what Chiriko's secret is, yet? :o)

Again, I do not own any of these characters. I also did not create the Japanese copy of the Shijin Tenchi no Sho that I have written. My copy comes from a book that I bought at the Anime convention in Shinjuku, Tokyo. I do believe that you can buy it in America, now.

Konotabi wa, iroiro gomeiwaku wo okakeshite sumimasendeshita. {bows} ( I am afraid that I have inconvenienced you.)

Shitsurei shimasu

Chapter 2

Early the next morning, the same maid, Jung-Min, brought my breakfast to my room upon request. It does seem that I was the first to wake up, though this does not bother me. I have always liked peace and quiet in the mornings, so that I could start my day with a clear head. I finish my meal quickly and decided to take a better look the maki that Tai'itsu-kun gave to me.

"Shijin to wa, Touzainanboku, shihou no chi wo shugosuru [Seiryuu] [Byakko] [Suzaku] [Gembu]. Korera wa tenkuu no nijyuuhasshuku wo shibunshi,…" (These four Gods, of the East, West, South and North, are the four area's chief defenders [The Blue Dragon] [The White Tiger] [The Vermilion Sparrow (With the name translated literally] [The Dark Warrior]. The sky's 28 constellation are divided by four,…)

I scrunch up my face in confusion. Another copy of Konan-Koku's Shijin Tenchi no Sho? But why? From my understanding, when we proceed with the ceremony, using the Shinzahous we will have no need of burning the Shijin Tenchi no Sho. Curiosity getting the better of me, I unroll the maki, till it reaches the end. There, I find a note from Tai'itsu-kun.

"Chiisaii Binadori, Benkyoushite gambatte kudasai. Tai'itsu-kun. "

I smile as I see that Tai'itsu-kun has added an endearment. Chiisaii Binadori, huh? But still, now I know that She wants me to study the maki contents. Perhaps that is truly wise, for the information given about the Seishis may come to play in our mission for the Shinzahous.

"[Chichiri] Sou men."

The Buddhist Priest with a Mask. I know that Chichiri-san does wear a mask to cover his features, but knowing Tai'itsu-kun, there could possibly be more to this clue.

"[Tamahome] Tou min."

The Fighter for the People. I have learned that Tamahome-san is from the countryside. But, the clue does heavily suggest that he is meant to be the group's main fighter.

"[Nuriko] Kyuu bu."

The Prince of Warriors. This could be the clue for where Miaka-san was to find him, but I can not help but give a small chuckle when I think that it should have been written Hime-dan bu "The Male Princess of Warriors." Oh well, this was something to keep in mind. I highly doubt that Tai'itsu-kun could have made such a mistake about personalities.

"[Hotohori] Kou ken."

The Emperor of Swords. Again, definite clue as to where to find this Seishi, and I know that Hotohori is quite splendid with a sword, but what else does it mean?

"[Chiriko] Chi dou."

Ah, myself! The Knowledgeable Child. I am intelligent and I do happen to be considered a child, but I do think that this clue refers to the other knowledge that I posses. The knowledge that will hopefully come as a great source of help to my Miko.

"[Tasuki] San en."

The Mountain's Flame. Again, I do know that Tasuki-san is from the mountains and uses the fire of the Tessen as his primary weapon, but the clue might also refer to the deep emotions that I caught a glimpse of last night.

"[Mitsukake] Yu i."

The Thoughtful Doctor. I do believe that this description fits. For as far as I have seen and heard, Mitsukake-san rarely speaks, but when he does, his words carry importance.

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Tai'itsu-kun. I do think that this information will not only help me in getting along with my fellow Seishi, but also helps to add to the mystery that surrounds my new "friends" that will serve to help keep my mind pleasantly occupied. But, I know that there must be more to the maki then just these written words. I calm my mind down and send out my ki to search for a power that the maki may posses. Hmmm…Ah, there! There is a definite power in the maki, but it is hidden deep. Had I not thought to search for it, I may never have found it! But, why hide this power so deep? I do not know just how powerful of a force that it is and so, I do not believe that I will be able to use this power in fight. Oh well, the answer will present itself to me in due time. For now, I know that in order to protect myself, I have no such need for any outside power.

Looking outside my window, I find that it is already mid-morning! Did I really spend that long looking at the maki? Still, the lost in time is more then made up for the information I have gathered. Now, I must get ready, for that maid, Jung-Min, will be back soon to escort me to Hotohori-san's study. If we are to travel, then we must have something resembling a plan. I feel glad that Hotohori-san asked me to debate with him the best route to take.

The maid arrives, and once again, I am made ill by the perfume. Maybe I could suggest this fact to her… better not. Onii-san has warned me about criticism to women. Demure my Gishi (sister-in-law) may be, but when faced with criticism on how she dresses, does her hair or her perfume, the result is that all males, myself included, will run out of our house at top speed towards the local bar for safety. My Onii-san claims this is due to women having no sense of humor and not truly possessing intellect. My Okaa-san just claims that it is because no matter how smart men might think that they are they are nothing but bumbling idiots when it comes to another person's feelings. Given what little power that they are allowed to have in our society, women will always take great offense when any male believes that he knows more about fashion and the ability to not look like a slob than she. As I predicted, I just thought it was due to hormonal imbalance that my Gishi was experiencing due to her first month of pregnancy. But, I have had little contact to the opposite sex and thus can not use her as my primary test result. And now is not the time for such an experiment.

I arrive at Hotohori-san's study and I am greeted with a gentle smile. 

"Ohayou, Chiriko. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you Hotohori-san. The quarters that you gave me were most comfortable and I had little chance of not falling asleep."

"That is good to hear. Now, Chiriko, I want to ask you about this route. I believe that the Seishi should travel to Hokkan-Koku by this mountain pass. Doing so, will allow all of you to reach the capitol within two weeks. If you are to do so, I will send a runner to the emperor, so that will be given accommodations and their scholars' help."

I think about his proposal, and I admit that it does sound appealing to have the "help" of the Hokkan-Koku scholars in finding Gembusei-kun's Shinzahou. I know that I do not need this help, but for appearances… Still, I do not believe that this would be the best way and decided to tell Hotohori-san so.

"No, I believe that we should take the seaway. Though it would be quicker to take the land route and to receive the help of the Hokkan-koku emperor and scholars, we must remember that the Seiryuuu Shichiseishi will also be looking for the Shinzahou. The have already made it known that they have spies and supporters in other countries. Staying with the emperor will make it easier for them to detect us and to split us up. By taking the seaway, we can sneak into the country, hopefully undetected, and quietly ask questions to the object's where abouts. I know that the seaway will take three weeks and that we run the risk of sneaking past Kutou-Koku's borders, but all-in-all, I believe that it will be safer in the long run for both the Shichiseishi and Miaka-san."

I suddenly hear the patter of feet and smell the sent of a female. It takes me less than a second to realize that this sent belongs to my Miko, Miaka-san. Thus case I better be prepared to jump as if alarmed, for the only Shichiseishi I can smell in this wing is Hotothori and myself. Sure enough, as I am restating that the seaway is my decision, Miaka-san come barging…or is that tripping.. into the room.

With their discussion, I find out that Chichiri-san had the same idea as I in travel advice. I knew that I would like him! Tonight is the star watching festival, an event that sounds fun in my heart, but a waste of time in my mind. If Chichiri-san is not attending the festival, I believe I will have a chat with Suzakusei-kun's eldest Seishi. I listen to my Miko, and I have to smile. She is rather light hearted when she can help it, and so far, always seems so innocent and happy. I send a prayer to Suzakusei-kun that despite the trouble that I know we will face, her optimism will not change.

Taking my leave, I do not look where I am going, for I am thinking about possible plans that I could do if Chichiri-san is busy and possible excuses to use if asked to attend the festival. And so, not bothering to look, I make the embarrassing mistake of bumping, head first, into Tasuki-san.

"Oy, kid, ya need to watch where ya goin'. Next time, ya can end up hittin' the post instead."

Blushing from embarrassment, I stutter an apology. Occupied my mind may always be, I rarely lose myself in thought to the point of not watching where I go.

"So, ya goin' to the festival tonight?"

"Um, no. I planned to stay here and study at the place library." Well, that sounded truthful enough. Of course, if I wanted the truth, why did I not tell Tasuki-san that I wanted to stay and talk to Chichiri-san? It is not as if talking to someone else is considered a crime. Ne~ Dokun, white lies will always turn into disasters in the end. So, the question remains, why did you lie?

"Aw, c'mon, kid, there's more ta life than stuydin'. Ya need to have fun once in a while. Didn't ya ever play games when you younger."

My heart picks up when asked about my pastimes.

"You mean, such as Gou?"

"Gou? Naw, I mean like tag, racin' or even just fightin'!"

"Oh, well, I admit that I have never been keen on physical games and that I have never been in a fist fight."

"Ya kiddin'? Well, how abouts we change that, eh? I could teach ya ta fight?"

I smile when I realize that he believes that I have never fought at all. I did say that I have never fist fought, but I have fought in an entirely different way that I do not think that any of my "friends" will understand how it is possible for someone, such as me, to do. Still, learning some Kempo might be of help on this journey and besides I find myself liking Tasuki-san. Though the language pattern he uses is different, he reminds me of Onii-san. This just might be fun.

"Arigatou, Tasuki-san! I believe that I will like that very much."

And so, that is how I spent my first full afternoon at the palace. When we stopped the lessons and headed back to our rooms in order to get ready for our individual nighttime engagements, I readily admit to taking delight in looking back on the afternoon. I had fun! It was not the satisfaction of learning new strategic information, but felt like the rare times when I discover the answers to a difficult mystery or puzzle that had eluded me! My heart was soaring and for once, I neither noticed nor care that there had been no thoughts going on in my mind. I do believed that I looked stupid, trying the moves that Tasuki-san was showing me, but given my height, my lack in physical training, lack in skill and the robes that I was wearing, I believe that I did well for a beginner. I do hope that it was not because I am a Seishi or that I am my father's child. All my life, I could rationalize that everything I could do was because of those two factors. My heart stubbornly defend that this new ability and the overall enjoyment that I could partake with another living being was all because of me, and not because of heritage or destiny. 

I hear Miaka-san, Nuriko-san and Tasuki-san coming near and passing my room. Tasuki-san suddenly stops, walks back and knocks on my door.

"Hey, kid, ya still in there/"

I open my door, showing that I have changed my clothing into nothing fancy, but just another outfit looking like the one I wore earlier, only this one was blue, purple and green and lacked the nauseating smell and sight of sweat stains. 

"Yes, Tasuki-san?"

"Ya sure ya don't want ta join us?"

"Hai, Chiriko-chan! We'll play lots of games and I believe that Tasuki and I will even let you be Miaka's main escort! There will be lots of good food and you and Miaka could watch the fireworks."

"Thank you, but no. There is much that I need to study tonight for our travels. I do ask you to please bring back some botan for me. (Rice candy. Sticky like taffy, tastes sweet like mochi. If you haven't had mochi, then I have no other way to explain it to you.) I would be most grateful."

"Are you sure, Chiriko?"

Miaka's smile promises a night full of games and candy, and thus fun, but…

"Yes, Miaka-san. However, thank you all for asking."

"Anytime, kid. See ya around!"

"Yes, Oyasuminasai, minna-san."

I take a deep, if somewhat heavy and disappointed, breath as they leave. Besides, my mind points out, Chichiri-san is bound to be just as fun as the festival, no matter how well you and Tasuki-san get along. Plus, you already know that both you and Chichiri-san are bound to be friends as well. That stated, I decided to go off and follow both Chichir-san's smell and ki to its source.

Have a good time, Tasuki-san. My first real friend.

^^^^^^^

I know that this was a long one and I hope you enjoyed it. In all the fanfiction that I have read, I've never seen anyone write out what the Shijin Tenchi no Sho had said about the Shichiseishi. If you would like the full information on the scroll, both in Japanese or translated into English e-mail me. I would be glad to send it to you.

Ja ne!


	3. Country Road, Take me Home

Gomen ne~, minna-san

Gomen ne~, minna-san. I had finished this chapter early and had tried to download it with the second chapter while running late for work. I didn't notice that I screwed up. I am happy to see that so far, four reviews have come in. Doumo arigatou, yonin.

Okay, this is where I start really messing with the plot. I don't think that anyone will mind too much. I also remind everybody that I do not own these characters and have no desire to be sued.

Konotabi wa, iroiro gomeiwaku wo okakeshite sumimasendeshita. {bows} (I am afraid that I have inconvenienced you.)

Shitsurei shimasu.

Chapter 3 

Country road, take me home

I found Chichiri-san sitting alone by the pond. No, wait, there was Mitsukake-san's cat. I know that this particular cat is smarter than average, but I doubt that I have anything to fear from him. Then again, this cat is smarter than most **people** I have met…

"It is more comfortable to sit na no da.

"Ah, hai." How long was I standing there?

We sit in silence for about a half an hour. Chichiri-san just fishing, while I watch the water.

"I do not believe that there is any fish in this pond, Chichiri-san."

"Hai, I found that out earlier no da. I'm just waiting for you to ask your questions no da."

I raise my eyebrow in surprise. Before, only my father and my grandmother had ever really been able to tell when I had questions that no one else could answer.

"I am just trying to get to know all of you. I have yet to reside at this palace for a week and soon, you, the Miko, the fellow seishi and I will be travel partners. I find it most important that I get an idea on who all of you really are in order to both come up with helpful suggestions in a stressful situation and to just plainly become friends with all of you."

Chichiri-san smiles at me through the mask. "What would you like to know no da?"

I start with a simple question. "Where are you from?"

"Here, there. Everywhere na no da."

"Do you have any family?"

"…Once…a long time ago…"

"Oh." I decided that it was necessary for me to pause and ponder. This is all information that I had happen to know about Chichiri-san, but I must get these questions out of the way. If I do not and then, in a future date, speak of these answers, I will have a hard time explaining this knowledge without giving up my secret. I ask the next obvious question that I can see that Chichiri-san was waiting for, with a bit of child-like innocence.

"Is that why you wear a mask? To hide your grief?" Now, I knew the answer to this question. It was one of the things shown to me, after I truly understood my powers. The difference is, like most events in the seishi's lives, I was shown the accident, by Tai'itsu-kun, long before it happened. For in truth, that is the secret to all of my predictions. However, one person's perspective on any incident is never truly the same as that of another. Have "predictions," yes, but read other's minds no.

"I use it to hide my scar. People are always afraid of both strangers and of that which they don't understand. With this scar, and with my wandering, I fit both categories. At least with the mask on, people will not completely shy away from me, and so I won't be cast out of a village or country. I would have had Tai'itsu-kun's Nyan-Nyans heal it for me when I studied under her, but I wanted to keep the scar so that I will remember it's importance."

"It's importance?"

"Hai, the importance of how strong a bond exists between friends. That friendship is such a bond that it fills one's own being to the point that it becomes an essential part of one's life. That if the bond was to be removed, than the person's soul will have a hard time understanding why the flesh must go on. It is my reminder that no matter how different two people may be, and that no matter what secrets are kept, friendship is sacred and that it should not be destroyed just because of hatred. That there is always a solution around the trials that emotions place between two friends and that rash judgment, for any deed no matter how terrible either party preserves it, is not only uncalled for, but disastrously wrong."

Chichiri-san takes his mask off and states "My eye was but a small price for this important lesson."

During the pause, Mitsukake-san's cat meows at the two of us and starts pawing at Chichiri-san's fishing pole. This breaks Chichiri-san out of his sober mood and with a chuckle, he replaces his mask.

"So, what about you, Chiriko. I told you a bit about me, how about you na no da?

I understand why he chose to change the direction of the conversation and though I did not receive as much information as I had hoped to, I was more than glad to allow the change. Chichiri-san's talk about friendship has given me hope and my heritage might not condemn me as I had originally thought. I do not believe my heritage to be bad, but I have had problems with it in the past. People who had found out about my other abilities were always upset when something disastrous occurred and that either I did not stop it or could not stop it. And with my physical differences, though honorable my bloodline may be, no family wanted me to get close to their daughters in fear that their child would fall in love with a weak little "freak." Meanwhile boys taunted me because my lighter, thinner bones and slightly deformed finger and toe nails which also would not allow me to participate in any muscularly strenuous sport without hurting myself or others. But, if Chichiri-san knew the real me and did not care, because of friendship, then that would be more than I could wish for. Someone to share my life with, who might understand the way I accomplish tasks and why! 

But, what about my life? Both my father, and mother and even my grandmother have told me several times that if my secret were revealed, I would either have to stay away from everything I have ever know, or maybe, in a worse case scenario, even terminated. For I was never really meant to be and members of my father's family may become enraged and dispose of me. They would have ever right to do so, for in order to create me, my father and mother broke a law older than Konan-koku itself. They could kill me, and my father would have no hope in protecting me. No, it is better for the other seishi's or my Miko, whom I am starting to see as my first, true and only friends, find out on their own and judge for themselves. As for my father's family, what will happen, happens. All I can do in that situation is pray.

"What would you like to know about me?"

"Well, we know that you are from Jozen, but what about your family no da?"

"I live with my mother and my Onii-san. My mother's first husband, my Onii-san's father, died about two years before my father secretly married my mother. My father is still alive, however, we rarely see him do to the fact that we know that his family would not accept my mother and I. He stays away because he does not wish to call attention to us. It is all right, however, for my Onii-san has been like a father to me, at times, in my real father's absence."

I do not add that I have hardly seen my Onii-san since he was married, with my mother explaining, as if I did not know, that he and my Gishi were a normal married couple and that we should bless them for coming out in public at all.

"That sounds rough no da. So, why did you really want to become a government official no da?"

"I wanted to help people. Besides, there are only so many books you can read before one figures out the plots or answers to the theories. With live human interaction, the calculation of different situations proves that I should rarely hear the same case twice. Plus, with the amount of intellect at my disposal, does it not seem wasteful to not use it?"

"True, it does seem wasteful na no da. Demo, as wise as you may be, I do think that you are missing some important things no da. I suggest not looking towards the job as something to help relieve your boredom, but as a way of giving part of your humanity to others no da."

I stiffen at those words. Part of my humanity, huh?

"What do you mean, Chichiri-san?"

"Well, for instance, showing the people that you are not just doing the job to be paid, but that you really care na no da. I suggest going out of your way, even, to help the middle and lower class out no da. That is not only the best advise that I can give you, but also what I notice that Hotohori-kun needs in his counselors no da. His advisors are concerned for the well fare of Konan-koku, but only up to the point of saving their lives and finances no da. As Suzaku Shichiseishi, it is our duty to not only look out for Miaka-san, but for the well-fare of every living being in our country's boarders despite how we feel towards any group of people or if it risks our very lives no da. As it is, I find myself worried about you na no da. I do believe that you would save the Miko and that you have the knowledge to be a great government official, but even though you care for us, your are still a tad detached from us no da. You're not casual with us na no da. Do you understand no da?"

"I think so, but…"

"I have seen little bits of your humanity, but to truly live, as a human being and not as a soulless shell, you should show that humanity all the time no da."

"I do admit, that I am scared to do so because of past events. And, even now, I am not quite sure how to go about always showing my soul, but…"

"Then you need my help as a Sou (Buddhist Priest) no da. Stand up, please no da."

I do so, and immediately Chichiri-san begins to circle me, as if looking a physical trace that I might always keep open. Still, I keep my ki tightly trapped, so that an only normal amount would be revealed. Given my insanely large amount of ki, I have placed a tremendous amount of will upon storing and hiding my body's power until it is needed for Miaka's or one of the other's seishi's safety. If I did not…

"AhhAHHah!"

I was caught, and so screeched, by surprise when Chichiri-san poked me right below my rib cage in the spot that I remember my Onii-san going after.

"Ah-hah! There it is no da!"

I back away with joyful tears in my eyes.

"Oh, nononono, Chichiri-san. Please do not! I am most ticklish there!"

"Exactly no da!"

I turn and try to run, but Chichiri-san is too suddenly too fast. Before I know it, his left hand catches me from behind, still tickling me below my ribs, and his right hand tickling me under my chin. (Note: I have a large sticker of this, but I know that others have found this picture in art books and on websites :o)

"Chichir-hahahah- STOP! I-haha- need ta breathe! Haha!"

"ZENZEN na no da!" (NEVER don't ya know!)

"But, I can't…hahahahah."

"Exactly no da!"

I don't try the throw-off move that Tasuki-san taught me earlier, because I don't want to chance hurting…Wait, 'I don't' and 'I can't'? I have always said and thought out the full words, then why…

Chichiri-san is laughing with me and has stopped with the tickling. He starts to let go as I calm down and I make the mistake of flexing my back. I noticed that he looks at me, his question as plain as white rice.

"I…am a bit deformed there." I answer in a small voice. "I don't usually go into it, seeing how natural deformity always makes people more reserved around me." Deformity being in the eye of the beholder, like my toddler-years nursemaid.

"Ah, wakatta no da. I don't mind if you want to talk about it no da."

I give Chichiri-san a small smile. " I will later, I promise. For now, however, I want to thank you, for you have already made me "open up" more than you may know."

"Aa, DON'T I know it no da. I CAN'T believe that I might have missed it no da."

My smile grows larger. He did noticed! He and I sit back down and for an hour, we both enjoy our comfortable silence. I relax, petting the purring cat in my lap, and watch the beautiful sunset reflect off of the palace water lily pond. The moon is high, with the festival well under way from what I can hear, when Mitsukake-san comes to collect his cat. That is when it hits me. A vision, a prediction! I stiffen, though if the other have noticed, I don't know or even now care. My ki screams at me to concentrate on the image in my mind.

I see a village, a farming community. Definitely rural. I'm brought to a small house and I stand in front of it, transparent like a ghost. I see the sunset and given its position, I know that this event will take place tonight! Why was the warning so short?! I walk into the little house, accustomed to not being seen and being allowed to observe. However, I feel eyes upon me. I look around and find a small, cute little girl starring at me. She must be no older than three years old! Usually after three, the child's mind will begin to lose it's innocence and the ability to see apparitions and real ghost will fade, until finally by age seven, they would no longer see me. I place my finger to my mouth and ask her to be quiet. She giggles and goes back to making a necklace out of acorns and feathers. I see a boy, about my age walk into the little house with his father, utterly tired. He must have worked all day in the hot sun. The boy walks over to a water basin and lets his hair out of his topknot, Now this is a shock; he looks exactly like a younger version of Tamahome-san! And… oh my…an incredibly beautiful girl!!! She walks past the father and son, into the kitchen, in order to fetch the supper. She looks around ten, but… I have never seen a girl near my age as lovely as this! Part of me wants to watch her longer, get to know her, but a sharp shock from Tai'itsu-kun informs me that I had better get my mind back on the task. Though I can swear that I hear Tai'itsu-kun chuckling. The girl places the food on the table and the family has just at down to eat when I feel it. A familiar ki. It reminds me of Amiboshi's ki, yet…there is something not quite right about it. It is as if it was twisted, warped by rage and fear. There is a knock on the door and the beautiful girl gets up to answer it. 

"Ah, Chiriko-sama! Tou-san, its Chiriko-sama!"

"Chiriko-sama, what a pleasant surprise! Please come in. Do you bring news of my son, Tamahome?"

The man is not looking up and fear is now squeezing my heart! That's not Amiboshi! But then who…his twin!

"I bring no news. The only thing I bring, for my Aniki's sake," he chooses this time to look up, "is DEATH!"

I am screaming 'no' when I feel hands on my shoulders, shaking me and hear Mitsukake-san's voice asking me 'what's wrong?'

"Minna-san, we have to go, right now!"

"Go? Go where no da?"

"To Tamahome-san's village! That was one of my visions or predictions! His family was being attacked! We don't have much time before the event is carried out!"

"We understand. I will find Hotohori-san"

Mitsukake-san runs into the palace, while Chichiri-san prepares for our departure. I stand there wishing I could do something, anything to help save the family in time. I concentrate yet again, and set up a ward for the house, using my ki, against any being with a Seiryuu ki. Hotohori-san comes running out of the palace with his sword in hand and Chichiri-san teleports us the far distance with his magic. We arrive to see an enraged Seiryuu Shichiseishi trying to force his ryuusuisei through my invisible ward. He turns around as we approach him.

"I will have my revenge! You killed my brother! So, I'll destroy your families!"

"Do you believe that you could fight all four of us on your own, child?"

"Maybe, your highness, but then again maybe not. We will meet again, when the odds are in my favor."

And so, he disappeared.

After a brief period of checking Tamahome-san's family for injuries, Hotohori-san came to a decision.

"I would hate for you to take this as a command, but I believe both I and your son would feel better if you came to live at the palace."

"I believe that your are correct, Heika-sama. We will prepare at once. But please, tell me, how did you know that we were being attacked."

"It's the ghost boy!"

"Yuiren, don't point! He is a Shichiseishi; you must be polite to him. Besides he doesn't look like a ghost to me."

"But Yuiren saw him before the scary different flute player showed up. Yuiren did!"

Before Yuiren's oldest brother could cut her off, I crouch down to her level and smiling reply:

"Yes, you did, didn't you? I have the ability to see vision of the future, and when I look at them, I always get drawn into the area, looking transparent like a ghost, because I don't naturally belong. I warned the others that you and your family were in danger."

"Then we thank you! Father, I'll get the house and our belongings ready if Chuei could get these two ready."

"That's fine, Gyokuran. Don't take too long."

"Hai!"

Gyokuran. Her name is Gyokuran…

"Look! Yuiren find pretty feather! See, see! It's brown until the end. The end is red! Yuiren put it on necklace for Miaka-nee-chan!"

"Yes, Yuiren, that is a pretty feather no da."

"But, there were no birds in here, so where did it come from?" questioned the father.

"I think I saw it fall when that weird invisible wall came down, Tou-san!"

"Then it must be a gift from Suzaku, Yuiren. And that would be appropriate for the gift, indeed.

Whew! That was long!! Okay, minna-san, write me and let me know what you think. Am I going too slow too fast or right speed?

Ja ne!


	4. A Brief Pause

Tadaima, minna-san

Tadaima, minna-san! I'm afraid that this is going to be a short chapter. My parents and I are going to Chicago (My first time! :o) with my brother and his fiancée flying in from their home in Germany (They met when they were 14! Have stayed in love since!). I'm very excited! I don't expect to be back home till late Wed. night and will probably have more posted on Thurs. night.

I'd like to take this time to once again thank all of you who have reviewed. I'm happy to know that others have liked this story line as much as I have.

So, dispensing common knowledge I don't own anything or anyone. If I did, not only would I be sued but also I'm sure I'd have some rabid fangirls on my tail.

Konotabi wa, iroiro gomeiwaku wo okakeshite sumimasendeshita. {bows} (I'm afraid that I have inconvenienced you.)

Shitsurei shimasu.

Chapter 4

All of us returned to the palace via Chichiri-san's teleportation. By this time, the festival was almost over and we expected our friends to arrive home very shortly. Thanks to Hotohori-san being an emperor, the Sou family was quickly given their own quarters and new, fancy clothing in order to surprise Tamahome-san. Though I was feeling a tad tired, I believe that it was priceless to see the look on Tamahome-san's face at the sight of his younger siblings running and screaming "Nii-san!" Of course tackling him was inevitable and so, it was an also amusing sight to see five people trapped in a tangled mess on the floor, with Nuriko-san helping to pull them apart. After the younger two of the Sou family were placed in bed, Tamahome-san was told about what had transpired at his home. I don't believe that I have ever seen a person as mad as he was. If it wasn't for the combined efforts of Miaka-san pleading him to not run off and Nuriko-san's oh so gentle tap that sent Tamahome-san crashing into the far wall, I believe that he would have ran off to find Suboshi-san this very night. Luckily, Hotohori-san decided to talk some sense into him.

"Now is not the time. Your family is safe and you should happy for it and thank Chiriko for his vision and his warning to help them. All of the other seishi's families might be in danger as well. Tomorrow, I want all of you to go to your family's homes and convince them to come and stay at the palace. I have no idea on how the rest of you feel towards your family members, but I think that Tamahome's family were only the first targets."

This proclamation was met with interesting results. Both Chichiri-san and Mitsukake-san shortly told the emperor that they had no family and that they would be better off helping to move the other seishi's love ones. They made it quite obvious that they didn't want to talk about it. Nuriko-san started going on how all of his family lived in the main city, at a prestigious silk shop. He proudly proclaimed that the shop had been in the family for over five generations and that he doubted that his family would abandon it, even to live in the palace. Tasuki-san started to swear rather loudly, about how he had to have his stupid siblings here and how his mother would have rule of the palace in under a day. We all decided to back away from him and let him vent. Finally, I told of my mother, Onii-san and Gishi. I know that I will have no trouble with my Onii-san or his Gishi, but my mother might be a hard case. Her first husband built our home with his own hands while they were struggling to rise into middle class and I doubt that she will leave it. With everything settled in traveling arrangements, we all went to sleep.

But, sleep didn't come easily to me. There was too many different scents, to many sounds of heartbeats. Plus, I'm afraid to admit that I might have fallen head over heels for Sou Gyokuran. She is beautiful and is a sweet girl, but that is what worries me. I really know nothing about her, yet I think I love her? Am I basing this feeling off of her looks and a small bit of her personality alone, or do I instinctive believe that she would understand me and maybe even love me back. And if so, am I ready to reciprocate that feeling, seeing how I am only thirteen years old? And then, what happens if when we get older or personalities change and…Doukun, shut up! Once again, you do worry too much! Just face the fact that you barely even know her! If something is to come to a relationship, than so be it. However… maybe I should just concentrate on sleeping and ask one of the other seishi tomorrow. More than likely, Mitsukake-san. He was the one that is to escort me to my home and to help convince my mother that it is for her own good. Suzakusei-kun, I pray to you that she will listen to reason.

As always, I rise with the birds and eat a simple breakfast of rice, fish and a pickled plum. I'm ready and out of my door, before the other seishi have even risen from their beds. This is why I was surprised to see Miaka-san sitting by the palace's water lily pond. I usually walk to where I don't make a sound, but I decided that stealth would not be the best tactic, seeing how she has yet to even lift her head. When I am less than half a meter from her, I noticed that not only does she still not realize that I'm present, but that she is crying. This causes my heart to feel a touch of pain. Miaka-san is always so cheerful, so to see her crying must mean that either everything with her is not as well as she makes us believe or that stress is starting to wear her out. I choose the latter. I have learned that when a person is overly cheerful; they are usually trying to hide some problem from me. Plus, given the fact that she is now fighting with her best friend, and from what Tasuki-san was able to pry out of Tamahome-san the other night about Tai'itsu-kun's warning, she can no longer turn towards the one she loves during this crisis. I decided that it might be best to get her attention. If she could perhaps get some of the worry off of her chest, she might feel better.

"Ano~Miaka-san, sumimasen. Demo, koko ni suwatte mo ii desu ka?" (Um, Miaka-san, excuse me. But, may I sit here?)

"Ha…hai, Chiriko-chan."

I wait to see if she was going to start the conversation. My patience is rewarded and soon, she is asking me how long do I think it will take to get Gembusei-kun's Shinzahou and if I was scared about the trip.

"I don't know how long it will take, because I have yet to see how hard it will be for us to gather information on the Shinzahou's where abouts. However, yes, I am afraid to leave Konan-koku for a couple of different reasons."

"Oh…"

"But, I'm not overly concerned. There are going to be five other seishi along on this trip and though times will be tough, I'm sure we will all make sure that we look out for each other and of course, you."

"Aa…demo, I don't like the idea of going against Yui-chan. She's been my best friend for most of my life! And knowing that I can't be with Tamahome…"

"I don't know what to really say, Miaka-san. Before I met you and the other seishi, I've never had any friends. All I can tell you is that you must believe that everything will turn out all right in the end. As for being with Tamahome-san, what exactly did Tai'itsu-kun tell you?"

"Well, um, just that we couldn't be together and that I must forget my love for him. But, I can't! I've never been in love this deep before; knowing that the guy I love feels the same. The pain feels like it is crushing my heart!"

"Ano~ do you want to know what I think?"

"I could use any help right now. I was waiting here for Chichiri-san, because he has helped me out before, but I don't think he's done eating yet, so…"

"With what I know about the legend of Suzakusei-kun and his Miko and Shichiseishi, I believe that the warning that Tai'itsu-kun was giving you was not that you couldn't be by Tamahome-san, nor that you can't feel love for him, but that you can't "love" love him. Do you understand?"

"Ummm…"

"What I mean is that you can't…that is to say… um…make love to him?" I'm most sure that my face is as red as a setting sun, by now.

"Oh, you mean we can't…um…"

"Yes, the Miko must be a virgin, so…you can't become too…passionate." Now I know how my Onii-san felt when he not only gave me "The Talk," but also realized that I already knew everything that he was going to say. Too bad he never told me what to do if my current situation arose. I guess he thought that the situation was at least a few years off in the future and that he wouldn't need to embarrass himself any further.

"Thank you, Chiriko-chan. I think you've been more help than you know. Say, why are YOU out here so early?"

"Oh, I just had somethings to think about and I thought that this would be a quiet place to do so in. Besides, in two days time, I will practically have no privacy, so I must enjoy this while I can."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Miaka-san! I'm always glad to know that I can help someone! I'm just sorry that I didn't bring any food on me. I know that the main breakfast has already started and…"

"FOOD!!! OH! I'll see you later Chiriko-chan!"

"Hai!" Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait to talk to Chichiri-san about last night. I guess I should go back to my room and get everything in order for the short trip home. Plus, I should get my inquiries ready for Mitsukake-san.

Oy. Well, I don't think that this was one of my best, but it sets the scene for the talk with Mitsukake and for the fun with the seishi's families! :o)

Till Thursday,

Ja ne!


	5. Okaeri!

Tadaima, minna-san

Tadaima, minna-san! Ne~ Chicago ga daisukiya! Also, I missed my brother so much! Still, here it is, Thursday, and I promised that I would have another chapter up, didn't I? Well, I don't like to disappoint anyone so…

I don't own anyone or anything. Please don't sue! And also, Lanen, yes, I don't own Chiriko, as much as I wish I could. You and the other rabid fangirls have nothing to fear from me. (Backs away slowly.)

Mitsukake fans, you should enjoy this chapter. I have added an element of OCC for him. This being a VERY LONG paragraph of Mitsukake speaking. Either enjoy of be fore warned.

Konotabi wa iroiro gomeiwaku wo okakeshite sumimasendeshita. {bows} (I'm afraid that I have inconvenienced you.)

Shitsurei shimasu.

Chapter 5: Okaeri!

After breakfast was finished, Hotohori-san saw all of us off, wishing all of us a safe journey and requesting that we return to the palace as soon as possible. Tasuki-san and Chichiri-san headed off towards the direction of Mt. Leikaku. Tamahome-san opted to stay with his family and show then around the main city. Miaka-san went with Nuriko-san in order to try and convince his family to move. This has left Mitsukake-san and I on the road towards my home. The trip all together takes five hours, and the first two hours past by without a single word uttered between the two of us. Knowing that Mitsukake-san will refuse to talk unless he is either drawn into a conversation or has something important to say, I decided that if I wanted some help on my "girl" problem, I should be the one to bring it up, no matter how embarrassed I happened to be.

"Ano~ Mitsukake-san, Shitsumon ga arimasu." (Umm, Mitsukake-san, I have a question.)

"Um, nani?"

"Well, you see…there…there is this girl, and umm, I think I like her, I mean, I'm not certain, however, when I look at her or think of her…I…feel…different. I've never felt this way about anyone before. The problem is, I know I like her, but I think that it's just a physical attraction, because I've never really talked to her, I've only seen her. Plus, I don't believe that she even knows that I exist, because I've have yet to see her looking at me, even though she hasn't been around me for any long period of time, but still… I just don't know what to do! I have never had a time in my life where I really didn't know what to do about a situation, other that when Chichiri-san showed me how to find my humanity. And so, I just thought…that with you once being in love…that, well maybe…you could give me a few hints as to what I should do?"

Mitsukake-san was quiet for a few minutes and I thought that maybe this wasn't the best subject for me to ask, seeing how the painful knowledge on the fate of his beloved Shouka-san was only recently discovered. However…

"When did you first see her?"

"Ano~ yesterday."

"Sou Gyokuran?"

I am very glad that Mitsukake-san is sitting in front of me, or else he would have seen my second major blush of the day. Was I that obvious?

"H..hai."

"Um."

Mitsukake-san thinks for a few more minutes before giving me his solution.

"Talk to her."

"I…you think I should just talk to her?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but what should I talk to her about? I don't know much about her life…"

"Start by asking her how she likes the palace and the main city. Let the conversation go from there. Just stay away from mentioning the weather. That is only for the openings of letters and discourages further conversations."

"That's it?"

"Yes. I know that you are a smart boy. You will be able to pick up bits and pieces about her from the conversation that should start to satisfy your curiosity of her. She may even like you back. But, don't be disappointed if you can't figure out whether or not she likes you out of one conversation. It may take several conversations for even her to discover that she has feelings for you. Both of you are still young and there is still some time to wait. I was around your age when I first noticed Shouka. My family had moved to her village when I was ten, because their doctor was getting too old and he was my father's uncle. I didn't want to move to that village. I always liked the peace and quiet of our old village and I had known the people there since I was born. So, when we moved to that village, I became moody and relatively mean. I was always strong and tall for my age, so I would start fights with the other village boys. It may be hard to believe, but I was very much like Tasuki. Then, one night while my father was out helping my mother, who was a midwife, with the birth of a baby across the village, Shouka ran to our home calling for a doctor. At first, I was mad. I had just gotten the peace and quiet that I liked and had just sat down with one of my father's medical texts. I had been interested in medicine at an early age. I came to the door and was about to yell at her that she was stupid and that I thought everyone knew that my father was all the way across the village when I really looked at her for the first time. I had known who she was before, she always came for medicine for her ailing grandfather, but this was the first time that I look to she who she really was. She genuinely cared for her grandfather and she was desperate. I told her where my parents were and when I saw her look of dismay, I offered to go with her and help her grandfather out. I still don't know why I suggested something as stupid as that. I wasn't a doctor yet and if something had gone seriously wrong, it would have destroyed my family's name. But, just the sight of her made me wish to help her. Sometimes, just seeing the sight of someone that your heart calls out for is enough to make all rational thought disappear. I came to her home and found that her grandfather was sleeping and having problems breathing. I asked her if she knew what my father had diagnosed him with and she replied that he had a heart problem. There were times when his heart just didn't want to pump. She impressed me by not only telling me what exact medicine that had prescribed, but that she also used other herbal remedies that she had read about, such as clover leaf and silver moss, to help him out. The fact that she knew about medicine was an added bonus for me. I looked the grandfather over and listened to his heart. What I decided was that his medication was no longer strong enough to help him and that if either of us were to use anything stronger, he would die from shock. By this time, she was crying and begging me to please try anything. That was when I felt a tingling in my left hand. I held it up and saw the symbol for "rare cart" glowing in red. Something, perhaps Suzaku or maybe it was just instinct, told me to hold it out towards the old man. The green light was blinding and when it was over, her grandfather was alive and well, breathing normally. Both of us just starred in shock. Finally, Shouka went into another room, sat down and began to cry. I don't know what came over me, but before I knew it, I was sitting beside her, letting her cry on my shoulder and whispering to her that everything was going to be all right. We started talking from there. It was almost morning and I knew that if I didn't get home before my parents did, I would receive a whopping and would never hear the end of it from my parents. I asked Shouka to not tell anyone about my hand, because I didn't know at the time what it meant, and I didn't want people to think I was a demon. She promised that she wouldn't and we agreed to meet a week later, just to talk. I had found that all remedies interested her, but that she had problems not only finding books on the subject, but also getting people to sell them to her. I promised that I would bring my father's books and teach her all I knew. I also offered to let my mother know about her so that she could become the villages next midwife, seeing how my little sister, Ch'un-Hua (Spring Flower in Chinese) died in an accident when I was six. She accepted. I came home five minutes before my parents did. Unfortunately, Shouka asked around about me and learned of my bad reputation. For the longest time, she didn't want anything to do with me, but had no choice to come to my house, for my mother was training her. It was only when my mother had to leave suddenly due to an emergency delivery, that we were left alone. My mother didn't want to take an inexperienced girl into something that would take expert knowledge, so Shouka had no choice but to wait for her at our home. Eventually, we began to talk. She had noticed that I had stopped fighting with the other boys, and became more serious about becoming a doctor and helping others. Before either of us knew it, we fell in love. Unfortunately, I was sent for formal training in Konan-koku's main city, which is where I learned that I was a Suzaku Shichiseishi and while I was away, a plague came through our area and my parents died trying to fight it. I was devastated, but Shouka helped me through it. That is one of the reasons why I placed heavy blame on myself that Shouka got sick and died while I was away. Even now, I don't forgive myself. Shikashi, those years that we spent together were the best years of my life. If I had not talked to her first, I doubt that we would've gotten along as well as we did. Do you understand?"

I starred in amazement at Mitsukake-san. Never before have I heard him talk for as long as he did! Also, the information that he had given me about his life… It is obvious that he doesn't give this information out to anyone, so why me? I had known it before, thanks to Tai'itsu-kun, but why…

"This gives me much to think about Mitsukake-san. And I am honored that you chose to tell me about your past. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu."

Mitsukake-san just nods and the rest of the trip was spent in silence.

We get to my home and my mother comes running out of the house. It is then that I remember that I never told her that I was going and that she must be worried about me. The reaction that she had was most surprising. First she cried, then she hugged me, then she asked me where I had been, then why didn't I tell her and finally she promised that I would receive the first whopping of my life. Finally, with a start, she notices Mistukake-san.

"Sumimasen, demo Watashi no maigo wo mitsukete kara doumo arigatou gozaimasu."(Excuse me, but because you found my missing child, thank you very much.)

"Iie, iie. Doukun wa maigo jana katta. Hanashite mite mo ii desu ka? (No, no. Doukun was not a missing child. May we try and talk about this?)

She politely bows towards Mitsukake-san. "Hai." Then she glares at me "Okaeri nasai, musuko." (Welcome home, son.)

Tadaima, haha. (I'm back, mom) *note: Tadaima and Okaeri nasai are normal greetings whenever someone returns home.

Fifteen minutes later, my mother's voice was enough to send all of the houses three servants scrambling for a safe haven.

"You want us to WHAT!?"

"Haha, only until the war with Kutou-koku is over. Then you will be safe!"

"I'm already safe. Your father may not be around, but he always knows when we need help and he will not let anything bad happen to either this house or its occupants. As for Doukun being a Suzaku Shichiseishi, yes Myou-san, I had been aware of this. I just wish he had told me ahead of time that he was leaving and that his brother had not kept this a secret."

"Onii-san made the promise before he knew what I was going to request, haha. Please don't get mad at him."

"I'm not. I'm mad at you, musuko. You knew that I would here, yet still you tried. I thought that you knew me better."

"Mother, I'm sorry but I agree with Doukun. We must leave."

This is surprising, Normally; my brother would not have the guts to stand up to my mother. However, normally my mother thinks with her head and not her heart on all-important family matters.

"Mother, if Konan-koku is going to war against Kutou-koku, Doukun's father will both be busy and hard pressed to protect us. My wife and I will both be going to the main city."

"Haha, I know you love this home and I don't blame you. I grew up in this house; I love it as well. It will always be my physical home. But this structure is only stone and wood. Our real home is where the four of us are together and safe. That's a real home."

My mother looks at me questioningly.

"You've changed. Not in the amount that you love us, no, but it the way you act."

"I have finally found friends, haha. People who are willing to give me a chance."

"And what about this 'real home'? You will be gone, traveling. How do you expect to be with us?"

"I'll be in our minds and hearts haha. As you will be in mine. However, the trip will be long and filled with many dangers. If I don't know that your safe, I don't know if I will be able to give my full attention to the mission and I may get hurt."

"Please Okaa-san," my Gishi pleads, "I believe that Doukun is right. Everyday, Kutou warriors come closer and closer to this home. I believe that your husband will protect us all, but it is still best to not press luck!" 

I watch as she pats her pregnant belly. This gesture does not go unnoticed by my mother, either.

"Everyone, pack only what you can carry. Doukun, go find the maids and tell them to go home and prepare for any upcoming battles. And hurry, we have a five hour trip ahead of us."

Though we were quite tired from our trip, when we arrived in the main city, I decided that I should introduce my family to Hotohori-san, seeing how they were going to be staying at his home and all. This is why my family was greeted to the palace with yells. Apparently Tasuki-san and his family had arrived earlier. His mother was complaining because she believed that their quarters (The entire eastern wing) were not large enough for her family. Aidou-san, Tasuki-san eldest sister, was holding on to Hotohori-san with a death grip, exclaiming how they will have the most beautiful wedding service. Poor Hotohori-san was desperately trying to get free from her grip with Tasuki-san's help. Miaka-san was having a yelling match with Tasuki-san's second eldest sister, Ho-Ch'ao-san (Peaceful Morning) over Tamahome-san. The next eldest sister, Tung-Niao (Winter Bird) was hugging Nuriko's elder brother, trying to arrange their marriage with Nuriko's father. The fourth, Nan-Mei-san (Southern Beauty), was crying due to Chichiri-san quickly disapering after she would not understand that as a monk, he practiced celibacy. The fifth sister, Hsia-Yu-san (Summer Rain) was chasing Nuriko-san with a pair of siccors, because she thought that hair would be perfect for her doll, Sweetums. Tasuki-san's father was wisely staying quiet in a corner.

My mother took one look, bowed her head and then yelled 'QUIET' on the top of her lungs. Miraculously, it worked.

"What is with all of this racket?"

Tasuki-san's mother sneered at my mother. "This is none of your business, whore. Go back to the other palace concubines."

This was the wrong thing to say. Just because my mother dresses finely and is in the palace is no reason to make such an assumption. Normally, my mother would stand up for herself with a simple comment and then leave the room, but with a ten hour round trip to find a fat, lazy and rude person believing as if she was the ruler of all four countries was just too much for her.

"I am no concubine, ma'am, and you will address me with more respect."

"You are nothing more than a palace servant, so why should I care?"

"I am the mother of a Suzaku Shichiseishi, Madame, and have never been a servant. My family is of a higher caste than yours is. I usually strive for equality among the classes, but for you and your attitude, I believe that I will make an exception."

"Oh, and what are you going to do, you little…"

"ENOUGH!"

Interesting, I have never seen Hotohori-san's face turn purple.

"Ou-san, I am very sorry for the treatment that you have received. There was no excuse for it. Likewise, I am very sorry that you had to arrive with my throne room in such a state. As for you, Madame," we all watch as he looks over at Tasuki-san's mother, "You and your daughters will leave now and not come in here again unless asked."

"Even me?" pouted Aidou.

"Remove yourself from me before I have you thrown into the dungeon."

"Shun'u, how can you let this friend of yours talk to us in such a way?"

"Mom. He's the frickin' emperor! He can talk to ya anyway he wants! Sheesh, and everyone wonders why I left ya people those years ago."

All of us continue to hear the argument as Tasuki-san leads his family back to their quarters.

"Please forgive me for the shortness of our talk, Ou-san, but I am very busy with preparations for tomorrow's journey. You are to be given the west wing and you will be called upon when dinner is ready."

"I thank you Heika-sama. I do ask if I have access to the palace's Suzaku shrine. I have two people I want to ask him to watch over."

"We will see, Madame. Now, please follow Chiriko, and he will tell you where to go."

"Thank you, my lord. Come, Doukun, we all must get ready for dinner."

Okay, that was long! But definitely needed. I'm sorry if you hate the way Tasuki's family was portrayed, but when I read the manga, I absolutely hated the way they treated both Tasuki and the others. Also, I remember only Aidou's name. If anyone can give me the other sisters' names I would be grateful. Now, minna-san, I must prepare to write one of the most interesting dinners that I can remember.

Ja ne!


	6. Hajimemashite

Tadaima, soshite gomen

Tadaima, soshite gomen! I hadn't planed on not being able to write due to reports when I got back from vacation. Darn those summer jobs…still, my brain told me that I needed to write and get my next chapter out or it wasn't going to work on anymore papers. ^-^

I want to thank everyone, once again, for the wonderful reviews. I glad to know that people like my story, so far. So without further ado…

I own nothing, not even my car v_v. I especially don't own Chiriko, so please, don't hurt me!

Chapter 6 Hajimemashite

The next morning, everyone was ready to board the ship. Everyone, that is, with the exception of Hotohori-san and Tasuki-san. I'm not surprised. Unfortunately, Hotohori-san must guard the country and make sure that Kutou-koku doesn't destroy our government before we return. As for Tasuki-san, I remember seeing the vision of a five-year-old Kou Shun'u (last name (Kou) means season first name (Shun'u) means to surpass heaven. In Chinese, it would be pronounced Hou Tsun-Yu. Just FYI) being tortured by his older sisters. He was just learning how to swim, when his sisters ganged upon him and proceeded to hold him under the water until he almost drowned. He was saved by his father and gained his fear of large bodies of water. I knew that this would be a hard part of the journey for him, however, time is now against us and we must move.

As I walk up to the dock with my family, I notice that everyone is there ahead of us, so naturally, chaos is the ruling faction. Tasuki-san's parents did come down to at least say good-bye to him; however, his sisters are fighting over the other seishi. This is one of the only times I thank Tai'itsu-kun for making sure I don't look thirteen. The look of innocence, with the right effort, is rather disarming. And so, if it means keeping Tasuki-san's sisters off me, all the better. Meanwhile, Nuriko-san's family is there, giving him clothing for all of us for the terrain that we have ahead of us. I, personally, have never seen snow in person and even the sound of its name makes me shiver. I like heat, I like fire. Intense cold sounds more like a punishment. I will feel better when we arrive at Sairou-koku. Throughout the chaos of good-byes, I find Sou Gyokuran standing by her brother, Tamahome-san. I look around and notice that my mother has gone to talk to Hotohori-san and my Onii-san and Gishi are talking to Chichiri-san. No doubt that they are asking him to look over me as well as Miaka-san. Thus being the situation, I make my way over to the Sou family and greet both Miaka-san and Tamahome-san. They ignore me in favor of trying to pry one of Tasuki-san's various sisters off Tamahome-san. So, I make my true intentions known and in taking Mitsukake-san's advice I proceed to do something that I have never tried to do before. Hold a simple conversation with a girl that I emotionally like.

"Um, hello, Gyokuran-san."

"Hello."

Great start there, Doukun. Wow her with your excellent wit. Oh, you dolt.

We cautiously look at each other for the next few moments and I decided to give another try at talking to her.

"So, um, I don't know how long we are going to be gone, but we are going to be keeping in touch so if anything bad does actually happen, you'll hear about it from Heika-sama."

"I see."

Yes, idiot, open up her fears.

"But, I don't think we are going to have to much trouble."

"Oh, good."

"Um, well, do…do you want me to get you anything from the other countries?"

"You'd get me something? But, you don't really know me!"

"Well, I'd like to! Well, that is to say…I think you're nice and…well if you don't object to the idea…I'd like to-"

"Get to know me?"

"Yes, maybe even-"

"Be friends?"

"If it isn't impossible. Maybe later we could-"

"Get together. Just do something together. That is, when you get home, of course."

"Of course."

"I'd love to."

After another long and lengthy pause, I decided to ask again:

"So, what would you like me to get for you?"

"Anything that reminds you of the actual country. This is the first time I've ever even been out of my village."

"Then consider it done!"

"Thank you."

When she thinks that no one else is looking, she kisses me on my cheek. I don't have a mirror, but I'm sure that my face is as red as Suzakusei-kun's wings. I look at her and her face looks just as red as I believe mine to be. Unfortunately, to add to the embarrassment, I hear a clicking noise and look to see that the Sou family and Miaka-san is watching us with a mix reaction. Miaka-san has this goofy grin on her face, as does Gyokuran's father. Chuei-san just looks surprised and the two younger siblings look disgusted that there sister kissed a member of the opposite sex, even if it was on the cheek. Tamahome-san, however…

"Chiriko, later, on board, we're going to have a talk."

Still nervous, I decided to change the subject.

"Miaka-san, what is that you have in you hands?"

"Oh, just my camera."

"Ka-me-ra?"

"Yep! It takes pictures! See?"

We all look at this 'picture' and even I am shocked! It's just like a painting! Only, more life like! And it is of Gyokuran kissing me while I look at her and blush!

"Here, Chiriko, why don't you keep this? It will remind you of this moment while we are on the trip."

"Doumo, Miaka-san, demo Gyokuran-san-"

"Take it. That way you will remember that you have to come back to Konan-koku."

I feel that I should redouble my efforts for her to take the picture, but Miaka-san is now ushering us to stand close together as a sailor takes nine group pictures. Before we are rushed aboard the ship, I give Gyokuran my copy.

This first night on the boat was one to remember. As soon as he could get me alone, Tamahome-san wanted to know just what my intentions were towards his little sister. It takes me awhile to insure him that I'm not going to steal her and marry her and whatever other fears he has. I don't even want to know. No doubt they steam from him losing his mother right after the birth of Yuiren-san.

The other part about the boat, was the betting going on between Nuriko-san and Tamahome-san on how many time poor Tasuki-san would have to run to he rail due to seasickness. I really do feel sorry for my fellow seishi and when we go to bed that night, I suggest that he sleep in a hammock in order to reduce the effect of the waves hitting the ship on his equilibrium. Mitsukake-san just walked into his room, handed him a glass of tea, told him to drink it all, no matter how bitter and left. Tasuki-san does so, and is asleep before I could count to ten. Unfortunately, he doesn't fall asleep in his hammock. Thus, I was left to the task of getting him on to his bed, which took longer than it should thanks to him mumbling and holding on to me. He's reminding me of the time my Onii-san came home drunk. As I sniff the air, I can detect the scent of alcohol laced with chrysanthemum. When I left, I went to the room that I was sharing with Chichiri-san and Mitsukake-san.

"Mitsukake-san, what all did you give Tasuki-san? He fell asleep before he got into his bed and I had to help him. I smelled the cup and could smell alcohol…"

I gave too much away! Mitsukake-san is looking at me surprised. With a fully human nose, I shouldn't have been able to smell the alcohol over the chrysanthemum! He now looks at me with narrow eyes.

"It was a sleeping potion that was passed down through the family for many generations. Now I want you to answer a question of mine. How did you smell the alcohol that I used in making the potion?"

"I didn't smell very much of the alcohol, I could just barely detect it!"

Fast thinking, Doukun! However, did Mitsukake-san buy it?

"Hm."

Okay…I still don't know. His 'hm' is a multi-purpose response. I need to get out of here."

"I'll be right back. I want to see if I can get a drink of water from the cook before he goes to bed."

Whether Mitsukake-san believes me or not, I don't know. I think Chichiri-san does, however Chichiri-san knows more than he lets on, so I wouldn't be surprised if he was curious. Luckily, I still feel that I can place one hundred percent trust in him and his belief on friends.

I stand on the deck, letting the feel of the wind whip through my hair. The feeling makes me so homesick. It also serves to make my cloak feel constraining. With everyone in their rooms and sailors busily setting up the night shift down below the deck, I decided to take it off, just for a little bit and stretch. It has been too long since I have stretched like this and my muscles are letting me know it. Still, I better put my cloak back on and go back to the room. I said that I was going out for a glass of water, not the night watch.

Two of the three weeks pass without many hassles. Mitsukake-san decided to drop his suspicions and engages me daily to games of gou and chess. At night, I would slip away to take my cloak off and feel fully like myself for fleeting minutes, till one night…

I had just replaced my cloak when I noticed the storm clouds on the horizon. I know that they couldn't be naturally formed and I turn around to tell Chichiri-san when another vision hits me. I see a wave, darkness, cold, surrounded by water. I can't breathe! Then nothing. Just when I think that the vision is over, I see a fire, but can hardly feel it's warmth, I'm so cold. There are voices, they sound so familiar, however my mind feels too fogged over to be able to not only isolate the words being said, but to place them with their owners. Waking up from the vision almost knocks me over the rail. It is then that I notice Chichiri-san standing in front of me, using a warding spell while Tasuki-san is holding on to me.

"You okay, kid? What the f--- was wrong with ya? I've never seen nobody stiffen up like that!"

"A vision. Minna-san, we have to get the ship away from inland! There is an unnatural storm coming and it will toss the ship against the rocks!"

"Everyone, brace yourself no da! I can stop the lightening from hitting us, but I can't do anything about the waves na no da!"

Waves!?

"Minna-san, get below deck! Now! I we don-"

My warning came too late. I feel the force of Tasuki-san and I being dragged over the rail by the wave tremendous power. The minute we hit the water, I kick towards the surface and help Tasuki-san keep afloat. Miaka-san jumps into the water to save us, only to realize that she can't swim well with the strong current. Tamahome-san jumps in after her and helps her get close back to the ship as Nuriko-san throws a rope over the side and jumps over the rail himself. He swims to me and help Tasuki-san grab a hold of the rope. I glad of this, for in the coldness of the water, I can feel my muscles getting weaker. Still, I yell at Miaka-san that she's next as I see Tamahome-san getting tired as well. She grabs a hold of the rope just as my senses tell me that there is danger. Before any warning could be issued, another big wave crashes into us. Tamahome-san, still holding on to Miaka-san a forced one way, while Nuriko-san is forced into a different direction. As for myself, I can feel the wave sending me towards the ship, but can do nothing but desperately grab for the rope.

I miss. 

I hear a sharp cracking noise and feel pain lace through my skull. My vision is blurry. I need to concentrate! I can't be knocked out now! By the time that I have gained more use of my eyes, I notice that I'm far away from the ship and I can catch glimpses of purple on the waves.

"Chiriko, where are you? Answer me!"

"Nu…Nuriko-san! Over here!"

"Keep calling out, I'll follow the sound of your voice."

As I continue to do so, I begin to realize that neither my arms nor my legs feel like they have the power to move anymore. I also realize that I'm being carried over tot he undertow.

"Nuriko-san, hurry!"

"I'm almost there, just keep talking!"

I can see his head! Thank Suzakusei-kun!

"Nuriko!"

"Try to stay right there!"

"I will Nur-"

I feel myself being dragged down by the undertow. Fear laces throughout my body as I desperately try to swim for the surface. But it is too dark in the water and thanks to being dragged, I have no idea which way it is to the surface! I can feel the cold sapping what is left of my energy. I also notice that I didn't take a breath of air before being dragged. I need air desperately! I struggle to find the surface for what feels like an eternity. 

I don't make it.

All I see is darkness as I run out of what oxygen I have. All I can feel is something grabbing a hold of me and that something starting to pull. Then nothing.

Well, that's it for that chapter! I have to say that I'm terrible with teasers. However, in the next chapter, Chiriko's secret is revealed! So please don't that chapter or else you read to this far for nothing!

Tanoshimi ni!

Tsukiyo Uchibayashi


	7. Himitsu

Tadaima, minna-san

Tadaima, minna-san! FINALLY, I'M DONE WITH THOSE STUPID REPORTS!!!! pant, pant Okay, I feel better now. Hopefully, this is the chapter you have been waiting for. Just what is Chiriko? Well, this is what I thought when I made a discovery some eight years ago. I mean, I was 13 then!!…Yes, I'm stalling. I love suspense!

Now, the disclaimer. I own nothing! I especially don't own Chiriko. Okay, I'd love to own the little sweetheart, but my survival rate of just me against Chiriko crazed fan girls doesn't look all that good, I'd hate to be dismembered, so…

Chapter 7, Himitsu

Voices…I hear voices. Do I know who owns them? No, no I…wait, yes. But, who are they? What happened? Why can't I…Itte! Okay, I won't open my eyes then. My head hurts. That's a good sign. You can't feel pain if you're dead, right? I think they noticed that I tried to move, they stopped talking.

"Chiriko-chan…daijoubu?"

Soft voice, like butterfly wings. I see the picture of a woman with purple hair…eto~…okay, man with purple hair…Nuriko-san? It's so hard to even think. Why am I so cold? I smell the fire, but I just so cold! I've never been this cold! Especially my back. It feels like I'm lying on rock.

"Chiriko-chan, the others will be hear soon. Just hold on."

Brownish-redhead. Miaka-san?

"Miaka, we've got to get that fire hotter. He's running a fever."

"What about Tamahome?"

"He's still out of it, too."

Silence. My head drifts back to my bed. Cold rock? The coolness seeps through my skin to my bones. What happened? Why will they not say?

"What…what should we do about Chiriko-chan's…difference?"

"You mean about his hands, feet and back? Well, you're the Miko. If you think he's life-threatening, then tell him to leave, however…"

"He's just a kid! He's been nothing but sweet to everyone! Even if he is different, how can you suggest…"

"Ne, ne, Miaka-chan. I don't want you to send him away, either! I just thought that… I don't know what I was thinking but, still… Why didn't he tell us, before?"

"He must have his reasons…"

What are they talking about? They're going too fast! I'm different? My difference…hands, feet…and back…

"Chikushou!"

"Chiriko! Lay back down, you have a nasty fever and…"

"You…you took off my garments?!"

"They were wet, and you were getting sick! And not all of them! We left your pants…"

I sway dizzyingly. They know…they know my secret! They…they…why is the floor rising?

I'm swaying back and forth…is my mother rocking me back and forth? But, she hasn't done this since I was six…Besides, this isn't gentle swaying.

"Chiriko-can, okite onegai." (Wake up, please)

"Nuriko-san…" I look up, he's …holding me? Doukun, today has not been one of your most intelligent ones. I sneak a look at my feet, my characters still there, so…he's holding me, and now rocking me softly like a mother or older sister. All I can do is blush and stare at my feet. I haven't had this kind of childish affection since…wait; my feet are bare, again. Again? A fire…in a cave? An argument…I gasp as suddenly I remember that Nuriko-san and Miaka-san saw…

"You saw…"

"…hai…"

Just great…So everyone else knows…this just isn't my day…

"Why didn't you tell us?"

I snap my head up towards his face in surprise.

"I didn't want you to be scared, but I also have to keep this a secret…"

"Why?"

"Because it means my life and at the most, the life of my family."

"Demo…"

"So, now all of you know why I wear that cloak. What do you wish to do with me?"

"Not everyone. Only me and Miaka-chan. We redressed you before Tama-chan woke up."

"But, why?"

Nuriko-san laughs and kisses my forehead. I decided to file this memory away as one of my strangest. Yes, I was given a motherly kiss by a gay cross-dresser, while he held and rocked me in his arms and told me without words that everything I had been told by my father to be life threatening was really trivial and the worst thing I should fear was being squeezed to death in what was supposed to be a comforting hug…

"Nuriko…san, I can't…breathe!"

"Ah, gomen, gomen, Chiriko-chan! Atashi, shitsurei wa yo!"

"Iie, only compassionate."

"So, ano~, why do you have…"

"Both you and Miaka-san deserve an explanation at the least, seeing how you discovered my secret. Could you bring her here, first?"

"Hai, hai."

As he gets up to leave, I decided to tell them everything, but what of the others? Both Chichiri-san and Tasuki-san have been the best friends that I never had, Mitsukake-san might be all right with this, but I have gotten the feeling that he doesn't like it when people withhold information about themselves. Hotohori-san will probably take it as a sign of good fortune while Tamahome-san will probably hate me because it id obvious that I like his sister…

Gyokuran…what will she think? I definitely have to tell her. If I want to even think of having a loving relationship between a girl and myself, Gishi always told me I must be honest. Of course, then she glares at my older brother, in which I sigh sympathetically. He knows one too many barmaids…

Get back to the matter at hand, Doukun! Nuriko-san will soon be back with Miaka-san. Maybe I should just ask them? Besides, even though I try not to pry too much into my friends' past memories, I do believe that everyone is already suspicious. I try not to jump too high as Nuriko-san knocks on my door.

"Chiriko-chan?"

"Come in, please."

"You wanted to see both of us?"

"Hai, Miaka-san. Please sit down. I'm just trying to decide where to start. At my beginning, or one that happened a long time ago."

"I think the long time ago is best."

"All right, Nuriko-san. Just please leave any questions you have till I'm finished, futari-onna."

That got a smirk out of Nuriko-san.

"A long time ago, just after Tai'itsu-kun created this world, She created Her four sons in this order: Gembu, Byakko, Seiryuu and Suzaku. They were to represent the four emotions that would rule humans. Gembu is dark emotions, such as pessimistic and depression. Byakko is light emotions, such as happiness and kindness. Seiryuu is rage, such as anger, fear or hate while Suzaku is love, with its gentleness and it jealousy. With the help of the Nyan-nyans, the four brothers and goddess reproduced to create the lower beings on the rung of life: the human race.

"We're the product of the Gods and Nyan-nyans! Scary!"

"Shush, Nuriko!"

Humans were to pray to their fathers for either protection from what they represented or to ask for help in achieving these emotions. For the first five hundred years, everything was as it should be and the humans feared no death, for they were children of the Gods. This is why old tales speak of people reaching as old as five hundred years. However, there came a man who solely prayed to both to his father, Byakko and his uncle Seiryuu. In time, he stopped praying to his father and focused on his uncle. He hated the long life, of never growing old, and of having to follow Tai'itsu-kun's orders when it became clear to him that to do so only dulled his life, as if he was a cow. He believed that because he was given a soul, that he was the son of a God, he should not be reduced to such a fate. So, he gathered men and women from all over the land to campaign with him against Tai'itsu-kun. This man was a good speaker and won the support of most of the people. When the campaign was ready, he prayed to both Byakko and to Seiryuu to be on his side and help them. Thus, he was surprise to find his father and uncles very mad at him. The war that occurred was terrible and in the end only the Gods' loyal followers and the instigator were left. The man started to yell at the Gods, asking how they could do that to their own children! The Gods' answer was that their children were trying to usurp the superiors and that they were breaking their own world's creator, Tai'itsu-kun's, laws. The man was further enraged! He yelled at the Gods' loyal followers to open their eyes to their own slavery. But, the people looked at the man with hatred and loathing. The man turned back to his father and swore an oath to Him that he would be back and that the next time; they would not be able to stop him. When he left, Tai'itsu-kun appeared and told the people to go to their homes and sleep. When they wake in the morning, they would no longer be able to live forever, seeing how so many of their brothers and sisters wasted the precious gift. When the people were gone She laid new laws upon the brother as well, and it became decided that the land should be split into four kingdoms, with each God being in control of one kingdom only. Gembu, being the oldest, got the largest country, then Byakko, the Seiryuu and at last, Suzaku. In each country, the oldest son of each God would become the 'ruler' and that he would marry his oldest female cousin in the lands. Thus was the start of the kingdoms that we know now."

"Demo, I thought that Hotohori was the fourth ruler of Konan-koku?"

"Miaka-chan! He said no questions!"

"He is, Miaka-san. Hotohori-san is the fourth ruler of his dynasty."

"Oh."

"Now, time went on and the man went on scheming on how to create Tai'itsu-kun's and the Gods' downfall. Seeing how he wasn't one of the loyal followers, he used all of his might to shield himself from any of the attacks that the Gods might have for him. In doing so, he never lost his immortality or any of his powers, like the rest of the human race did. Two thousand years after the battle, the man attacked again. The man killed many people, but 28 brave people from the four countries came together under the leadership of the countries four princesses and defeated the man out of pure will and belief in their Gods. This impressed Tai'itsu-kun and so She decreed that these people will forever be remembered by throwing their souls to the heavens and having those souls called down only when trouble was beginning to occur. Their names are the known names for all of the seishis. As for the four princesses, She made them the head priestess of their protecting God and the seven warriors were given powers in which to protect her from any threat. These first Mikos destroyed evil throughout their four kingdoms. One God in particular, Gembu, fell in love with His priestess, for though He represented the darker emotions, it did not mean that He always felt them. He would come to His priestess at night in the Gembu temple and they would spend the night together. Eventually, she gave birth to a child. This child lived happily throughout most of her life. However, when Kutou-koku attacked Hokkan-koku, despite her powers, she laid on the battlefield, dying. She cried for her father to help her, but due to the death of so many others, He could not hear her. She was just about to die, when a stranger came to her and offered to restore her life if she would become one of his warriors. Scared, she accepted. This stranger was the banished immortal man. The two children of the Gods destroyed much of the land before Tai'itsu-kun, having enough of the banished man destroyed the girl and fought the man. Truthfully, at that time she could have destroyed him whenever she chose to, for she is the original creator. However, She stopped before the job was done and told the man that he would be given a status among the people, but he would never be a God himself. She told him that was now his lot in life and the last deal for his life that She was willing to make, for She believed that he had lived this long, so he should have learned by now. She called forth to the Gods and their people proclaiming him to be forever known as Tenkou, the ruler of Death. The deal was made that if a person was either evil or took his own life without a cause to do so, such as protecting a loved one, they would be given to Tenkou to rule. Other souls and the souls of the seishis would come to live with Her on Taikyoku-zan. Once the people had left, She proclaimed another rule to the Gods, but this one was placed on the Gods themselves. They were to never again create a life with a human being. By now humans were far from their fathers and that was how it should be."

I pause to get a drink of water. That was when questions began.

"What does this have to do with you Chiriko-chan?"

"How did you find all of this out?"

"Patience, minna-san. I'm getting to that part. This rule was kept for almost three thousand years. During this time, not having anything other than their own people to look after, the Gods grew bored. One God in particular, Seiryuu, loved to watch battle. This is why they are always fighting against other countries and amongst themselves. When the time drew near for a new Suzaku no Miko to appear, the Suzaku seishi were born. Unlike the Mikos of old, Tai'itsu-kun didn't trust her own people to be as pure, being still upset with the original Gembu no Miko. Within the three thousand years, whenever a Miko was needed, She would borrow a virgin girl from another world. That was one of the laws She had decreed. The Mikos must be virgins, even if they were supposed to be the closest to their God. However, Seiryuu didn't want His little brother's Miko to arrive. Seiryuu's people were getting close to obtaining more land for Him. So, He allowed His Seiryuu Shichiseishi to be reborn. However, He noticed that His seishi would barely be ready in time to defeat the Suzaku Shichiseishi, so to give Himself more leeway, He invaded His younger brother's land and managed to cause the last seishi to be born stillborn. Suzaku was enraged and put forth a plea of help to Tai'itsu-kun. He pleaded that His brother had killed His last seishi before it fully out of the womb and took it's first breath. That the rest of His seishi were already born and could not wait a hundred years for the last to be born as was standard procedures with souls. Tai'itsu-kun agreed to what Her youngest son stated and allowed Him to find the most perfect woman in His empire in which to hold the new child. Suzaku looked all over and then finally found her. She had been praying to Him for another child and to protect her husband as he left for war. Unfortunately, Seiryuu had gotten wind of Tai'itsu-kun's plan and killed the man himself. Tai'itsu-kun, seeing this happen, finally gave Suzaku permission to do something that had been outlawed for the three thousand years. He was allowed to reproduce the last seishi with the woman. However, He was not allowed to tell this to His brothers, for they would not understand and kill the child out right. He would visit the child only four times a year and groom the child for the up coming fight against the Seiryuu Shichiseishi."

I pause and look at my two friends.

"That's it? Demo, Chiriko-can, what about you? Where's your story?"

"It was there Miaka-san." I take off my cloak and spread my brown and red wings and stretch out my claws. "I'm Suzaku's child."

Well there you have it, minna-san! Chiriko's taisetsu na himitsu! I give ten points to whoever figured out his secret before this chapter! Also, I should hopefully have the next chapter up by the end of this week. Please review!

Ja ne!


	8. Meet a Seiryuu Shichiseishi

Hello minna-san

Hello minna-san! I hope you are all enjoying your summer! I also hope that you all enjoyed that last chapter. You now know about Chiriko's secret! The hints I gave to look at: he always wears that outer cloak, which can hide wings, he rarely shows his hands and never his feet, but also look at his hair. It points straight up, with some side hair being down by his ears. Suzaku has the same hairstyle. The only difference they have is that Chiriko's bangs cover his forehead. Something that is also interesting is that the symbol on Suzaku's forehead is Ou, which is also, of course, both the pronunciation and the character that Yuu Watase gave as Chiriko's last name.

I have to apologize for not keeping a promise to Kyra in the last chapter. That will be rectified. :o)

It must be a big surprise to all of you by now, but I don't own anything of the Fushigi Yuugi story. I most especially do not own Chiriko, so fangirls put those weapons down, now onegai?

Chapter 8 Meet a Seiryuu Shichiseishi

"You…you're really not kidding about this, are you? You really are Suzaku's child?" inquired Nuriko.

"Yes."

"But, Chiriko-chan, when you talk about Suzaku and your father, you spoke as if they are two different beings?"

"To me, they always seem to be, just like grandma."

Miaka, who had been sitting quiet all this time, tilted her head and asked, "Grandma?"

With a gentle smile towards her, "Yes, Tai'itsu-kun. You see there are times when they do act like the higher beings that they are and when I should respect them, however there are more, should I say, tender moments when they aren't Gods, but just a loving father and a dolting grandmother."

"Well, I know that you want to keep this a secret from the other Gods, but why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Gomen, but there have been incidents at my home because I was considered a freak. This is the first chance I've had to make friends, and so I didn't want to leave it to chance that all of you might also hate me."

I find myself, yet again, in a bone-crushing hug that made breathing hard.

"Nu…Nuriko-san…onegai!"

"Ah, gomen Chiriko-chan! It's just that, with all the quirks we have on our team, what made you think that we would see you as a freak?"

"Your quarks don't include wings and claws."

"Okay, true."

After a few moments, I decide to ask what I have deemed the next important question.

"I do want to tell the others. What I want to ask you, is will you stand behind me as I do so? From what I've seen of their personalities, I don't believe that Chichiri-san and Tasuiki-san will have any problems with my differences. I also believe that Hotohori-san will look upon this as a blessing. However, Tamahome-san is watching me for any reason to keep me away from his imouto and Mitsukake-san does not like both dishonesty and surprises."

"Sure! You're one of my seishi and besides, I think your wings are cool!"

"I'll be happy to pound anyone, seishi or otherwise, into the nearest wall, if you want!"

Nuriko-san smacks his fist into his palm for emphasis. Although, I do see a twinkle in his eye, showing that he is being playful.

"Doumo Arigatou gozaimasu, futari-onna. Itsu made mo, Boku wa ongi wo koumutte irimasu. (Thank you very much, {two women}. I'm forever indebted to you.)

"Iie, keiko desu." (No thanks required.)

Nuriko decided to leave and get the others, leaving Miaka-san and I alone.

"So, can you fly?"

"Yes, I've started to learn, seeing how I finally grew my flight feathers last year. However, I don't get to practice much, seeing how my wings are to always be hidden unless my father…Suzakusei-kun…comes for a visit."

"Does He visit you often? What does He look like?"

"He usually gets to visit me on the equinoxes and the solstices. Grandma visits me once every month, just to make sure I'm adjusting to my powers that inherited from my father. She says it will take a couple hundred years before I can fully use them. All I can do right now is use my feathers to create magic barriers and do some devastating fire attacks. As for what my father looks like," I take off my hair tie, allowing my hair to longer be bunched up, it still sticks up, "Imagine my hair to be red, with pure red feathers on my wings, red eyes, and with my family name, Ou, on my forehead. He is about Mitsukake-san's height and I have never seen Him without a gentle smile, even when He was scolding me."

Miaka-san takes this all in for a second before she opens her eyes wide and gasps, "It was you that created the barrier at Tamahome's house! The one that protected his family from Suboshi! Afterwards, Yuiren said that a red feather fell to the floor and she used it on my necklace!"

She takes the acorn and feather necklace out from underneath her shirt, as if to prove her point.

"Yes, when I started to shed all of my baby feathers, I kept them knowing that they would come in handy. Hold on to that feather, Miaka-san, because by using that I can not only protect you from afar, but I can also track you as Chichiri-san does."

Just then, a knock on the door is rapped and Nuriko-san asks me if I was ready. I quickly re-tie my hair and throw my cloak and shoes on. Everyone enters the room, with Chichiri-san holding on to a mirror so that Hotohori-san can hear the discussion. I go through the entire story a second time that evening. My predictions, as usual, are correct. Tasuki-san was a bit mad that I didn't tell him right away, however, I took the headlock and noogie to be an approving gesture. Hotohori-san was ecstatic. The fact that Suzakusei-kun had bothered to create a child to help Miaka-san out was an answer to a pray, apparently. He called in his guards to tell my mother that she most definitely may use the palace's shrine. Tamahome-san was angry and wanted to know why I hadn't told his family this earlier. He also told me that I could forget about seeing Gyokuran. I started to feel my heart breaking, while Miaka-san argued against Tamahome-san in my defense, telling him how it was I who saved his family. They left the room, bickering. Fortunately, Miaka-san was winning. Mitsukake-san stated "I see," and left my room. I will have to talk to him later. Chichiri-san actually surprised me. He grinned and said, "I already knew no da. Tai'itsu-kun asked me to look after you no da. She also said that I was to tell you that She loved you and that She would try to resolve any problems you have with your uncles na no da."

I smiled and was about to give him a statement of thanks when I felt the storm picking up in intensity and felt a foreign ki. I noticed that Chichiri-san picked up on it as well.

"Minna-san, we're under attack no da! Get to the top deck no da!"

We rushed out onto the deck, without any plan. Foolhardy to say the least. There, standing before us is a person covered by a black cloak. As we try to move towards the stranger, lightning flashes from the sky and we nearly avoid the burning electricity. Miaka-san decides on a more direct approach.

"Who are you?"

"I am Seiryuu Shichiseishi, Soi." She throws off her cloak. "I am you death!"

Lightning hit us with a sudden force. I immediately place a protection barrier around my self and through my feather, around Miaka-san. Seeing the others in pain, I quickly grab a hold of Mitsukake-san's hand and yell at him to grab the others' hands, thus including them into my barrier. I can tell that this has not gone unnoticed by Soi-san. She intensifies her attacks and it is becoming harder for me to hold my impromptu and extended shield against such a focused and furious attack. Miaka-san decides to do something against this. I see her walk out, holding Hotohori-san's sword, my feather barrier protecting her. My heart stops. That sword is metal! Even if it is a divine sword, the metal will attract the lightning and I do not know how well my barrier will protect her against intensified electrocution. Soi-san taunts Miaka-san, but I don't listen. I have to do something! A…a fire attack? But, I'm not very skilled at my control or at my aim. Still holding onto Mitsukake-san, I move over to Tasuki-san.

"I need to borrow your tessen!"

"What!? Are ya crazy? No way!"

"Fine, then I will channel my energy through you, and you use the tessen to hold Soi-san back so Miaka-san may accomplish her goal."

"But…"

We hear Miaka-san cry out in pain and the sword draws the lightning. I grab a hold of Tasuki-san's left arm, skin upon skin, and channel my power. Tasuki-san jumps startled by the sudden amount of energy that force into his system. Miaka-san uses the sword to throw the lightning at Soi-san. The lightning manages to graze her arm, thus keeping her occupied from the combination of Tasuki-san's and my power's attack.

"Lekka Shi-en!"

The red blast turns into the shape of a bird before it hits Soi-san square in the chest, forcing her off the ship and into the water. I can feel that her ki is weak, but she is still alive. Unfortunately, we were never able to catch her. But, something inside me, a whisper from my grandmother, Tai'itsu-kun, tells me that she had made it to shore. I have no time to ask her questions, however, as the ship, no longer under the control of the frighten sailors, crashed into a small island, around twenty feet (Is this a far distance? It doesn't seem to be.) from the shore, throwing all of us into the water. Though the water was cold, all but Tasuki-san had no problem swimming to shore. Tasuki-san came to shore care of Nuriko-san cruise line thus translating to 'being dragged.' It was still too dark to go far inland, so we decide to build camp, make at least one small fire to dry our various clothing articles. I take off my outer cloak and strip, down to my fundoshi. I walk away from the fire and stretch out my wings and give five mighty flaps, in order to dry my feathers. It's not as if I'm a duck after all. I'm a peacock. So, like all peacocks, I must admit to a certain amount of pride for my beautiful brown and red tipped feathers. I have never liked the feeling of them being wet and I must primp them to make sure they hold their luster. It is true; Ou Doukun holds many certain things in common with the emperor of Konan-koku. But it also might just be my father in me. I walk back to the fire with five flight feathers in my hand, where Tasuki-san and Chichiri-san move to make room for me to sit.

"Tomorrow, we should scout the land no da. We may be on the outskirts of Kutou-koku no da."

I take the chance and bring up my thoughts.

"I don't think so, Chichiri-san. I do not remember seeing any rock outcrops like that of the one our ship crashed into. I believe that we may even be on Josei-koku."

"Josei-koku?"

"Hai, Tamahome-san. Josei-koku is an unacknowledged country located off the eastern sea border of Kutou-koku. We do not acknowledge this country because they don't believe in any of the four Gods. Also, the fact that they are a purely woman centered country doesn't help relations. Any men they happen to come upon, usually is locked up, tortured and finally crippled so that he cannot fight back as they use him for breeding stock. I have read that they also do this to their own sons, telling them and making them believe that it is an honor to have something such as this done to them so that they can be noticed. On the other hand, they are supposed to have wonderful hot springs, said to cure many ailments. If a person is terribly sick and nothing has help cure them of their illness, then they accept the trading of a young daughter with some food for the use of the springs. Unfortunately, with our male-dominant society, this happens frequently. Women, on the other hand, are allowed to visit at any time and are not bothered if they wish to return home. However, if a woman were found sneaking any men onto the island, she would be considered a traitor and killed on spot. I suggest that we be careful when we scout the land tomorrow and if we find my theory to be correct, then find any means possible to leave the vicinity post haste. In the mean time, minna-san, I want to give each of you one of my feathers. This will allow me to help lend you power, and protect you with the advantage of being able to find you were ever you may go."

"Wait justa minute. So you're sayin' it's a island fulla fuckin' women!?"

"Yes…"

"Chiriko-chan, what if we disguise ourselves?"

Disguise us? Among the Amazons of Josenkyou? (BTW: I know that this is a Ranma reference, however these women did at one time exist.) But to hide among them, we would have to…eto~, I think the others just realized the suggestion as well.

"No FUCKIN' way!"

That went better than expected…

The morning comes too soon. I have nothing against Nuriko-san wanting to dress this way. He is living his sister's life and this is his preference. However, I had never thought or hoped to be in an obvious dress. I'm not happy. Also, this make-up feels weird on my lips, but every time I try to do something about it, I get a scolding from Nuriko-san. Although I must admit that the sight of Tasuki-san and Tamahome-san in full women clothing is a memory that will never fail to cheer me up on a bad day. Just the same, the sight of Mitsukake-san in a dress is enough for me to easily lose my recent meal. I, like the others, try to avoid looking at the poor, poor man. Chichiri-san looks…interesting. Cute, though. 

I can't believe I just thought that.

At best, I believe that he was attempting to look like his lost love, Kouran-san. He came very close. Finally, of course, Nuriko-san was in his/her element. He had a lot of fun playing dress up. Though I wish he didn't insist that I had to wear this make-up or have my hair in these little buns. At least this dress hides my talons and it also hides another important part of my anatomy. My Adam's apple. It's small, but definitely growing. Nuriko-san also noticed that I seem to be growing out of my original clothes. What a wonderful time to hit a growth spurt. The funny thing is, I should have seen this coming. I am attracted to Gyokuran, a member of the opposite sex, I receive my flight feathers, I needed new shoes before I left the house and I forgot how much Tai'itsu-kun loves serendipity. No doubt father's having himself a ball, laughing at me. I concentrate and send a little inquisitive thought to him.

"Though I am a bit concerned to see my only son and all of my male seishi dressed as a woman…I have pictures of this painted by the Nyan-nyans. If and when my brothers except you, this will be one of the first stories that they hear."

"Gee thanks, Otou."

snicker "What else are fathers for?"

"Darned if I know."

"Ha, funny. Now, Doukun-chan, Miaka is trying to get your attention."

"Oh, thank you Otou. Wish us luck?"

"I wish all of you luck, indeed. And to you, my beloved child, I give you all of my love. Be careful. You are flying into dangerous winds and I don't know if your grandmother or I can help."

"I understand the trials, however I must do this. I must help Miaka-san and prove to myself that I'm not just a freak like the other people think; that I'm not worthless."

"Never, my sweet Binadori (Now I will tell you the translation: It means baby bird, or chick. :o) Never a freak, never worthless. Aishiteiru."

"Aishiteiru, Otou."

"Chiriko-chan," more shaking, why couldn't they tap me on the shoulder for once? "Chiriko-chan, wake-up!"

"Sorry, just listening to my father snicker at us."

"What? Doesn't he like my clothing job?!"

"It's not that, Nuriko-san, it the fact that five straight men are dressed up as women, trying to act as women and trying to fool real women."

"Ah."

"Ano~ I think we're surrounded no da!"

"Nyao!"

"Who are you, and where do you think you're going?

Ah the welcome wagon. Weapons, armor and all. I just hope they don't look at us too close. I do believe that, if push comes to shove, we can take them…okay maybe not that woman with the purple hair, and what's with those weapons? Bonboris? They way she's looking at us…Oh Suzakusei-kun please don't let Tasuki-san say anything.

"Hey, Bab-"

"Oh, don't mind my friend, here. She had a long trip over the water, which she hates, and is cranky. We will try to keep her under control."

"Were you in that ship that we found on the south end of the island?"

"Yes, that was our ship. We crashed during the storm last night."

The purple-headed woman narrowed her eyes.

"Any man with foreigners? This one look like man."

What's with her? Did she never learn to talk correctly? Though she does have a point about Mitsukake-san…

"There were, but upon realizing which island this was, they patched up one of those little boats and went to the main land to tell those who were expecting us what happened."

"Xian Pu understand. We take you to Great Grandmother. She help you off island and give you too too delicious ramen!"

Okay, now she's scaring me.

"But first we think this one is man. Just trying to fool you. We take him to dungeon."

We all sigh as Mitsukake-san is dragged off, and then attempt to make embarrassed conversation to try and convince the warriors that we really had no idea. Well, emphasis on attempt. We didn't have to do this for too long, fortunately.

"Xian Pu, my love!"

I suddenly found myself in a hug that rivals Nuriko-san's. My first instinct is to freeze, my next is to hit the man until he is either lets go of me or is knocked out. I finally get the man off of me and practically climb up Tasuki-san in order to get away from him. He adjusts the weird things that are covering his eyes.

Before he can comment, a panda runs past us with a red headed girl following close behind. Behind her were a small black pig with a weird collar and then a girl with a giant hammer yelling a name. It sounded like Ranma. Even more people followed her. A girl twirling around, laughing a laugh that would wake the dead, with a ribbon in her hand. A girl with a giant cooking spatula. A man with a wooden sword yelling 'my pig-tailed Goddess.' Finally a man crying 'Akane' and another red headed woman with a real sword, dressed in an interesting dress. (Sorry, I have had a lot of sugar and I couldn't help myself!)

"Nyao!?"

I agree with you, Tama-neko. Where did all these weirdoes come from? Just when I think I'm the freak, my grandmother makes someone worse appear.

"Xian Pu?"

"Over here, stupid Mu Tzu."

"Um, excuse me, but I thought that all men on this island…"

"Usually, yes. All men broken. But Amazons not want stupid Mu Tzu. He blind and no take hint."

"Nuriko, I think we should leave, now."

"No, wait, wait. These people are offering us hospitality, Tama-chan. It would be rude not to accept it.

Which was how we found ourselves at a dining hall. I could see that Nuriko-sam was enjoying himself. Chichiri-san, Miaka-san and Tamahome-san were trying to make themselves seem invisible. They seemed to be doing a good job, too. Tasuki-san…sigh…he's drunk…again. I wonder if Mitsukake-san is okay. I use my feather, which he surprisingly still has and…blush…okay, he's not in any immediate danger. He's in the company of six beautiful women…I snapped the connection right there. It was private and I had no right peaking. Why do I hear my father chuckling again? Oh am I going to hear it later…

"Are you back yet, Little Bird?"

"Oh, Gomen Ko Lohn-san, I didn't mean to drift!" I blush a little and try to hide my face in my sleeve. I try to look demure, however what I sense from this woman is a person who cannot be fooled. She knows that with the exception of Miaka-san, we are all males.

"Drifting, huh? Don't worry, I won't tell."

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu." I give a small bow.

"I have four reasons. One, you do not mean any harm. Two, you didn't mean to crash on our island. Three, you are Suzaku Shichiseishi and although we do not follow your Gods, you are still holy people and finally four, I haven't lived three hundred years without knowing a higher power when I sit next to it. Your father and grandmother would smash my Amazons to dust if we dared to hurt you."

"Then why not tell us before…"

"This amuses me. Besides, from your larger friend, we should have several healthy, new warriors joining us in nine months."

"I…see. Can you help us get off the island?"

"As long as you keep the disguise, yes. If the others knew that I willing accepted men, no matter who they may be, onto our island, there would be nothing but chaos."

"If it helps, I already know that our disguise will be dropped when we rescue our friend. One of the seishi, Chichiri-san, is a monk who was taught magic by my grandmother, Tai'itsu-kun. You can create a story that he used his magic to blind you to the fact of our gender."

"That will work. To get away from here, go to the northern end of the island. There are smaller islands that lead to the main land. But, whatever you do, make sure that none of the girls give you a kiss on the cheek. We call that the kiss of death and unless the men can defeat the women in battle, those who gave the kiss will follow you till the ends of the earth."

Oh, joy.

Everything went as I saw it would. During the escape, Chichiri-san blew his cover and we all ran to the northern end of the island. What Ko Lohn-san didn't warn me about was the sea wall. Unfortunately…

"Damn it, that girl kissed me!"

"DAAA! I'm a monk no da! I can't be with woman na no da!"

The kiss of death!

"Minna-san hurry! We must jump over this wall!"

There were several exclamations from my fellow seishis and Miko as they jumped. They would have to swim to the first island. That's when I heard Tasuki-san.

"FUCK!"

I quickly jump and throw off the cloak. I grab him and open my wings. Now, I have had little practice flying by myself, and I have never attempted to carry anything before. Needless to say, my wings protested this action most profusely. Luckily, I caught an up draft and flapped as hard as I could in order to bring Tasuki-san and I higher until we were flying with the other birds. Now that this exertion was mostly over, I took the time to realize that Tasuki-san was holding on for his life.

"Tasuki-san, shinppai shinaize. I won't drop you. The worst that will happen is that we will crash."

"WHAT!"

"Well, I'm not use to flying for a long time, and I've never had to carry a scroll, let alone a human before, so…"

"SHIT, KID! WE COULD'VE SWAM! I'D BE HAPPY TO SWIM AS LONG AS IT DOESN'T REQUIRE CRASHING!"

We start to fly a bit lower.

"Look, there are the others! Can you wave to them, I'm kind of busy right now…"

"I'M NOT LETTING GO!"

"At least open you eyes? If you relax, you'll see a beautiful sight! The sun's rising just over those mountains!"

"NO!"

"I thought that you were only afraid of water?"

"SO DID I!"

I'm going to circle around. I'm trying to bring us closer to the land."

"okay…"

"Ano~ Tasuki-san are you feeling-"

Humph!

Oh great, he threw up…on me…

I try to pat his back, which was a big mistake. I was distracted enough that my senses warned me a little too late. I crash into a pine tree, which cause me to throw Tasuki-san to the ground while I speed along at a twenty-five degree angle towards the ground. I tumble for some time before coming to a stop. I hurt all over.

"Not the best landing, huh little one?"

I look up, into the face of Seiryuu Shichiseishi Soi. I try to stand, but find my legs protesting the action. Next, I try to fly, only to find one of my wings broken.

"Nakago-sama wants a word with you about your little fire trick."

The next thing I feel is a suddenly pain at the base of my skull. All I can think is, not again…

Okay! That was long! I know it got silly there with the Ranma insertion, but this is taking place in China and in the manga, they do go to Josei-koku, the Amazon Island, before they get to Hokkan-koku. Also, those kisses are important. I will be adding a couple of new characters into the bunch. I mean, c'mon, how hard will it be for Tasuki-san and Chichiri-san to defeat a couple of Amazons? Their seishis, for petey boy's sake! I also have to request that people please review. Let me know if you want to kill me. This gives me time to prepare my escape route :op. Also, I hope you can see the trouble that Chiriko will be in, Kyra!

Ja ne!


	9. The Test

Hi!!!!! It's been SO long!!!! I started making my web site, when my computer had problems. To make it worse, because I don't live on campus, I can't use the Internet in the library's computers! But, now I do have my computer back, and I plan to make up for lost time during the upcoming break. Gomen ne~ 

-_-

Well, the disclaimer, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, nor do I own Chiriko. However, he has been haunting my dreams and has had Tasuki there to kick my butt into gear, so…

My mind opened into a white, blank landscape. My mind's eye. This must mean that I'm unconscious. Thanks to my father's blood, I never really slept; my astral presence just floats to a different dimension. I usually take this time to review over certain events that had recently taken place and then learn what I could about said event and the people involved. I also knew for sure that I was in trouble and by all calculations, one of the Seiryuu Shichiseishi would be the first to find me. I sighed as well as one's astral being could and began to review what I can about the storm and the attack from Soi-san when I fell a little prick in the back of my mind.

Before a second could pass, that "prick" became a full migraine and attack as Seiryuu-seikun appears before me.

"You insignificant little brat! How dare you enter my land without permission?!"

"Demo, Sei-Seiryuu-jii Boku wa…"

"Plus, you dare to speak to me informally? You will address me as Seiryuu-seikun. Furthermore, I do not acknowledge any bloodlines with filth like you. You are a mistake, a freak and I, for one, am glad that this is a problem that I can take care of without the assistance of a Miko."

I saw the rush of blue power that my uncle expelled from his fingers. I only had a few seconds before the blasts would reach me and so moved to dodge. I'm relieved when I successful tumbled to what passed for ground without being hit. Unfortunately, while still rolling, Seiryuu-seikun fired another array of blast. Several of the blast hit me in the side and I find myself being thrown in the air. Before I hit the ground, however, I fell myself being caught and when I tilted my head up, my eyes were looking into the eyes of my father. 

"It's okay, Bina-dori, I'm here and for now, you are safe."

I looked over at my enraged uncle to find my white-haired uncle, Byakko-seikun sitting on top of Seiryuu-seikun, pinning him, with a cocky smile upon his face. Meanwhile, my eldest uncle, Gembu-seikun just looked on to his middle siblings and shook his head with disgust at such childish behavior.

"What are all of you doing here unannounced?! How dare you do this to me?! Just wait until I tell Tai'itsu-kun! When she hears of this.."

"When I hear of this, I'll treat you like a Nyan-nyan and punt your sorry butt off my mountain!"

Whatever reply Seiryuu-seikun had, died when Tai'itsu-kun gave him a penetrating glare. She then proceeded to my father and I and looked me over.

"Nothing that a Nyan-nyan can't cure. Nyan-nyan!"

A purple bubble appeared and popped into a little, sugar-high, girl with blue hair.

"Nyan!"

"Come over here and heal your nephew."

Within a few second, I felt just as new, but with the rarity of seeing my father, refused to leave Suzaku-seikun's lap.

"Waze waze, sumimasen, Obasan. Boku wa warukutakunai deshita. Matsu dakara, Boku wa fuhoushinnyuu shimashita. ({Very formal} Thank you very much, Gradmother. I didn't want to be bad. It's because of a pine tree that I trespassed.)

"I know, and so does your uncles. But, now that you have been reveled to them, it is time that we must talk."

They gathered into a circle, Uncle Byakko-seikun still using Seiryuu-seikun for a bench.

"Byakko…" Tai'itsu-kun states in a warning tone of voice.

"(Sigh) Hai, hai." He then gives me a wink.

"Now, as you four already know, I forbade you from having children with mortal mates, however, this time was an exception. You, Seiryuu, messed in the dealings of fate, purposely trespassing into Suzaku's territory in order to kill the rightful father of this seishi, this boy. Thus, Suzaku was allowed to be the father. Unlike last time, I have been keeping a close watch on this boy and I am looking for any…mishaps…he may cause. As for him trespassing on your lands, I believe that this makes up for you, Seiryuu, and your first trespassing. Now, any thoughts or comments from the four of you?"

"I believe that all of you will know what I would say. As his father, I see no problems with him, or Tai'itsu-kun's beliefs. Byakko?"

"Welcome to the family, kid! Just wait until you get to my land, we're going to have some fun! I'll teach to wrestle, play pranks and we'll go girl watching with Tokaki! All the important things a boy should learn!"

My father whispers into my ear, "Please do not pick up any bad habits. I love Byakko, he is my favorite brother, however, he is a bit…childish."

"What about you, Gembu?"

"I do not like this bend of the rules. My daughter lost her life, partly due to the mixture of blood and her own misguided sense of superiority. I say that this boy should be tested. Surely if he was given a hard test, one that proved that he would not use his powers against both us and the mortals in malice he would be able to prove that he is worthy of not only being related to us, but his own life."

"Well stated, Gembu. I, Seiryuu, agree with our oldest brother. Let him pass a difficult test. One that does not use intellect, but the strength of his will and determination. That will be the only way I will…accept…him as well. It is because of him, that one of my seishi, Amiboshi, is dead."

I could swear I heard Byakko-seikun mutter "Yeah, right." with a smirk on his face.

"Furthermore, I believe that this test should start immediately."

"What? Now? Genmbu, Seiryuu, he's only a child! I think it's safe to say that both Suzaku and I don't think such a test would be fair!"

"Silence, all of you. Ultimately, the decision lies in Chiriko. Though he does not look it, Byakko, Chiriko is thirteen, now. By the traditions of this land, though he may not be old enough to wed, he is a man, grown up. Whether he decides to take the test is his choice."

Now, all of them looked at me. I could feel my father's eyes, pleading with me to decline. But within me, there are conflicting emotions. I know that I don't want to feel pain, that I don't want to go through torture in order to be accepted by my uncles. We're family! What right do they have to say that in order to be accepted, to be _loved_, I have to past a test? But…if I say no, then I will look bad in front of Grandma. I know that she loves me, but she can't risk another one of her grandchildren to become a threat to her world. Besides, my uncles may help me out if I have trouble someday, if I earn their trust.

"I accept."

"Bina-dori!"

"If this is the way to gain my family's trust, than so be it."

"If you are sure, then here is the test. During the day, Nakago will be trying to get information out of you. He knows that you are intelligent, and that you possibly know where the Gembu Shinzahou is. No doubt, this will include torture. However, at night, in your sleep, you will come here, and your soul will be tortured and mocked by Seiryuu. You will not be allowed top fight back. You may try to block, but no hitting back. You will not be released until either group found the Gembu Shinzahou. At that time, whether you are in Nakago's grasps or Seiryuu's, you will be set free and you will have to make it back to your own group. Do you agree to these terms?

"Yes."

"So be it. The test will start once you have woken up. Good luck Doukun-chan. Gambatte kudasai."

All disappear, but my father. He grabs me in a fierce hug and tells me with a trembling voice to be careful and good luck. As he leaves, he tells me not to worry, that no matter what, he'll always love me.

After they have all left, I decided that I have couple of hours before I will wake up, so I might as well se what happened to the others. The plain white landscape suddenly becomes washed in colors as I look at the events that had just transpired in the forest. I sigh in relief as I find that Tasuki-san wasn't hurt and that Chichiri-san found him easily. However, I became worried when the others put off their travel to Hokkan-koku in order to look for me. I t was decided by Miaka-san that they had to try and look. Chichiri-san agreed, but I knew that with Seiryuu masking my ki, it would be impossible. I believe that Chichiri-san knows this, too. He told Miaka-san that if they didn't find me that night, then they would have to press on and hope that I catch up. Though that may upset my friends, especially Tasuki-san, Chichiri-san knows that I want them to press on in my absence. He either knows or believes that I will see them again. One of the things I hate about the astral plain is that I can see events that had happened or are happening, but only when I'm awake may I see the future. No doubt, Grandma will take away that ability so that I won't know my outcome. Oh well, I…pain? Someone's slapping me! No doubt Nakago-san wanting me to wake up. Hmpf. So it begins. 


	10. A Boy and His Whip

I don't really have much to say in this beginning, but to inform people that the other characters that you hold so dear are returning! 

As usual, I don't own anybody or anything. Suing me gets you nothing but that nifty ball of lint I mentioned in my Christmas Special. Did anyone read that? I didn't get any reviews, so…

A Boy and His Whip

"Wake Up! Nakago-san told you to wake up!"

I open my eyes, to see Amiboshi-san's twin, Suboshi-san, Soi-san and Nakago-san standing over me. I take the time to notice that none of my injuries have been tended to. 

"Now that you are awake, I have some questions. I believe it to be in your best interest to answer them."

Sighing, I ask, "What is it you wish to know?"

Nakago-san lifts an eyebrow and asks the first obvious question. Picking up my non-injured wing, he asks:

"Just what are these for?"

Though I know I will get in trouble for my answer,

"To fly, of course. I thought that someone of your intellect would have known that."

KRACK

I've never been hit with a whip before. Well, I've always wanted to experience things that I couldn't experience at home, but this…

"I trust that you will become more serious?"

"I trust, Nakago-san, that you would've hit me with your whip no matter what answer I gave."

Nakago-san only raises his eyebrow again, before he continues.

"And just how did you get your wings, I wonder?"

"How did you get blonde hair?"

KRACK KRACK

"Why doesn't he answer Nakago straight out? And why doesn't Nakago punish him instead of playing with him?"

He's been playing with me, huh?

"I ask you again, how did you get your wings?"

"From my father."

"And who is your father?"

"I believe that you can tell by just looking at me."

I was expecting for Nakago-san to use his whip, again. Instead, he gets a sneer on his face and asks:

"Soi, how would you like a new fan?"

A new fan? He doesn't mean…

I give out a truly bird-like screech as Nakago-san yanks out several of my flight feathers. A part of me wants to make my feathers burn up in his hand, but knowing that would be what my uncle, Seiryuu, would want. Nakago-san hands Soi-san the feathers, and I notice that she exams them.

"They're as soft as silk! But, how does he happen to have wings?"

"If I take what he said to be true, than I would have to say that he inherit his wings from Konan-koku's God, Suzaku."

"But, how can he…"

"That's impossible! I thought that the only time a God would appear, is when the Miko calls him!"

"So did I, but it seems that there might be some information that Miboshi has yet to gather. Soi, take the feathers to Yui-sama. Whether or not there is a use for them, she should be happy knowing that she is in possession of something that contains power."

"Hai, Nakago."

I watch her leave, before Nakago-san re-directs my attention.

KRACK

I hate that whip.

"So now, tell me, is it because of your father that you were able to do the attack that you used against Soi?"

"Yes."

"Was it a form of ki, or something supernatural?"

"I don't know."

KRACK

"Try again."

"I really don't know!"

KRACK

"I don't believe you."

"I'm telling you the truth!"

KRACK KRACK

"And I think that you're lying. I think that you do know, but don't want to share."

The truth is, I do know, and that knowledge is not something I want to share. Even at its weakest state, my fire attacks can be very devastating. Nakago-san would become more than thirty times more powerful with this knowledge.

"Tell me what I want to know, and I'll leave you alone."

I opted for saying nothing, which I knew only angered Nakago. Which is the reason I yet again found myself to be unconscious, with several new whip marks in my back.

I arrive back into the astral space, and find my uncle, Seiryuu looking at me with no emotion on his face. 

"How did you like Nakago's introduction?"

Sigh, "What is it you wish to do to me, Seiryuu-seikun?"

"My, my, are you not down? I thought that we would look in on your friends. See how they are faring."

Though I'm happy to see if they are all right, my instincts tell me to be wary. It's quite obvious that my uncle has something up his sleeve. 

"Come over here. Sit."

What, should I start panting, too? Still, I do as my uncle says. As Tai'itsu-kun's rules stated, Seiryuu-seikun is in control, for now.

The white surroundings changed and I once again got to see my friends. Seeing how they could not find me by nightfall, they had made camp just inside the Hokkan-koku boarders. I'm touched to notice that Miaka-san is crying, wishing that they could find me, while hoping that I haven't been captured. Chichiri-san seems to be on the look out, but I can tell that he is searching for my ki.

"Our only hope is that Chiriko is okay and heading for Hokkan-koku's capitol, like he said for us to do no da.

Well, in a way, I am. Just not the most preferred way.

"But what if he's in trouble? What if he's alone or has been caught by the Seiryuu seishi?"

"Aw, the kid's tough, Miaka! Dealin' with the Seiryuu won't be a problem for him! I, personally, am glad we got away from those freakin' girls that were chasin' us! Chiriko said that they would be following us until they can catch us, but man I ain't nobody's 'Airen'."

"Maybe Chiriko is tough, Tasuki, but he's still a kid!"

My uncle turns towards me and asks in fake concern "Your Miko does not seem to have much confidence in you, does she."

I have never been a violent being before, but just this once, I wish I punched my uncle. He's a condescending jerk. Now I know why Tai'itsu-kun likes to pick on him so much.

"Now, I wonder what would happen if they had to deal with, oh I do not know, an earthquake?"

I watch as the ground underneath my fellow seishi's feet move and toss them down. Both Tamahome-san and Chichiri-san were originally wise to choose a camp that was by both running water and a cliff's edge, but now with the earthquake, the water threatened to spill over their clothing and the ground made Chichiri-san and Mitsukake-san come too close to the edge for comfort. But how could Seiryuusei-kun control the ground of Hokkan-koku, especially since he is a water God? Unless…Gembusei-kun was helping him? If I don't stop my uncle soon, then I may not have any fellow seishi to return to!

"Gembusei-kun, please stop! The fight is with me, not my friends! If you must attack someone than…"

I fell myself being ki blasted across the endless space as Seiryuusei-kun raises his hand. The minute I roll to a stop, my uncle is upon me, punching and kicking my astral body. This is not a physical pain, but a mental one, like a severe migraine that would knock a person into a coma. By the conditions of the rules, I cannot defend myself, and thus must endure the blinding pain.

"Do not…presume…that you can…tell us Gods…what …to…do!

The next thing my uncle does is unexpected. When I first started to learn about my powers, from my grandmother, I was told that I could send messages to a willing human, via thought. Also, that I could look in on the person and see their surface thoughts. However, what Seiryuusei-kun was doing wasn't probing my surface thoughts. He was doing what Tai'itsu-kun told me to never do. He was digging into my innermost thoughts, dreams and feelings. To ad to the pain and violation, he wasn't doing it gently either. Tai'itsu-kun had warned me that doing this act could make a being mental crazed. If this was my uncle 's choice attack, will there be anything left of my mental state when I do return to my friends?

"So, you like a human girl named Sou Gyokuran? How interesting! Certainly, my countries soldiers could reach her, make life hard on her."

I freeze up. Seiryuusei-kun wants to hurt Gyokuran! Because she is human and doesn't hold one of my feathers, there's no way for me to defend her or warn her about the upcoming trouble.

"Also, because your whore of a mother is also at the palace, I can get here as well. Two **birds** with one stone."

Okaa? Father, keep them safe, please! Please don't let them come to any harm!

"I think that will be all for now, boy, for it seems that someone is trying to get your attention."

I find myself waking up, trying to hold on to the sleep. I want to know what my uncle plans to do! But, alas, I can't, which is why I woke up, looking into a pair of inquisiting eyes.

Okay! That's it for this chapter! Let me know what you guys and gals think, verci?

Ciao!

Tsukiyo Uchibayashi


	11. The Truth About a Person's Eyes

I'm back! Sorry about the long wait! I do want to thank all of you who have reviewed and I especially want to thank Kaji for looking through page after page of Fanfiction.net to find my story!

As always I do want to tell you that I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, Ranma or anything else. I am now, however, within the possession of an adorable kitten named Shadow!

The Truth About A Person's Eyes

The person with the inquisitive eyes stare at me for a while longer, before turning back to Nakago-san.

"He's the one?"

All Nakago-san does is nod and the person turns back to me. It takes me but a second to recognize her from one of my visions. Yui Hongo. This girl is Miaka-san's friend. I look back into her eyes, and I see fear. Fear of what, I don't know. I could be fear of her situation, of Nakago-san, or even me for that matter. She looks me over and then, hesitantly, reaches out to stroke my undamaged wing. Yui-san was about to ask me a question, when Nakago-san finally decided to speak.

"Yui-sama, we must not tarry. He is proof that the Suzaku Shichiseishi are on the move. We need to catch up if we are to have a chance to retrieve the Shinzahou."

Yui-san looks back at me one more time before leaving the tent. I don't have long to wait however, before Suboshi-san comes in muttering to himself. 

"I don't know why Yui-sama listens to bag of wind. She's the Miko, it's her decision for when we leave, not his."

I would have chuckled if it didn't mean me feeling pain.

"C'mon, you, we're leaving."

He picks me up roughly, by the back of my shirt and throws me outside. As I land on the ground, I end up falling on my injured wing. I manage to keep my screech of pain in, but not my tears. I've never felt this much physical pain in my life. I have to endure this pain for how long? Fortunately, I don't pass out, but having Suboshi-san force me up is not helping. I doubt he understands the word "gentle." I'm dragged over to a horse and push onto it's back in front of Soi-san. Panting, due to pain, I look back at her. Soi-san just gives me a small smile before having the horse follow after Nakago-san and Yui-san's horse.

"Hold on, little Suzaku. Nakago-sama doesn't plan to rest until we are far into the land of Hokkan-koku, and we plan to move at a fast pace."

Of her tone, I'm not surprised. Even though she is willing to attack people, back on the ship, I had sensed that she is a generally nice person. Life just hasn't been kind to her.

We travel for a long time, before we reach the gates leading into Hokkan-koku. Needless to the say, Hokkan-koku guards really didn't want us to pass into their borders, but at the same time, were afraid of Nakago-san. Ultimately, we arrived into one of the vast snowy plain of the northern country with only one person dead.

We finally stop for the night and I for one am glad. What little layers of clothing that I'm wearing are not enough to keep me warm in this winter climate. It doesn't take long for the extra people that the Seiryuu Shichiseishi brought along to set up the tents. As I count, I notice five in all. Nakago-san and Soi-san place their belongings in one tent, as does Suboshi-san and Tomo-san. They place Ashitare-san in one of the tents and Yui-san in the other. Oh goody. I get my own tent. Fun. 

Soi-san returns to the horse and gently sets me down on the ground, just in time to have Suboshi-san pick me up by my clothing. He walks to the tent in the middle and throws me into it. Well, goodnight to you too, Suboshi-san. 

I finally get to relax, and I'm just about to fall asleep a get the nights torture from my uncle, when Nakago-san walks into my tent, whip in hand.

"You could not have thought that I would forget about trying to get the information out of you?"

"I regret to inform you, that I can not give you that information."

"So I can use those kind of attack?"

"Maybe, after ten or more years of the right kind of practice."

"And what is this "right" kind of practice."

"…"

Krack

"Let us try that again, shall we?"

"I already told you more than I should. But I will tell you this: unless Seiryuu-seikun tells you himself, there is no way that you'll find your answer, no matter how much you torture me. This information is written in no scroll, but in the very blood of the Gods themselves."

Nakago-san looks at me for quite some time, before hitting me repeatedly with his whip. He finally stops and uses his powers to lift me off the ground.

"If Seiryuu-seikun could tell me, than so could you. I could pray to Seiryuu-seikun and never receive an answer, but you, who has human blood as well as deity blood running through his veins are an easier means."

All I do is stay silent and keep a level stare at Nakago-san's face. In his eyes, I can see his anger at my insolence, his need for more power and above all, his need for vengeance.

"Learning my secret to this power will not bring your mother back, Nakago-san."

By now, I expect the punch the Nakago-san throws at me. I swear I can feel some teeth pop loose. What I don't expect in the anger to be so visible on his face. Nakago-san always keeps a tight control his emotions; keeping every part of his face, save for his eyes, expressionless. Looking down at me, he pants in rage, and then turns around and stomps out of the tent.

"Everyone, until I tell you so, this Suzaku Shichiseishi is not to be given a morsel of food, nor any water. Do so, and you will answer to me."

If he said anymore, I don't know, for that was when I fell asleep. Though it only seems like blinking. One split second, the inside of the tent. The next an all white space. I give a heavy sigh, before my uncle comes into view.

"So, how was your day?"

I would've felt better looking at his face if I hadn't seen the row of sharp teeth.

"What is it you wish to do tome tonight, Seiryuu-seikun?"

"Tut, tut, you are so hasty. I thought that we would look in on your friends again. I have some fun games in mind to play against them."

The all white changes to a campsite on another snowy plain. The first thing we see is the young man from before, Ranma-san, being chased around the campfire pleading to Nuriko-san to help him. However, Nuriko-san was too busy laughing at the sight of Tasuki-san and Chichiri-san being chased by their own new "fiancées."

"Come back here Tasuki-chan! I just want to give my airen a kiss!"

"I hate women!"

"I'll make you change your mind! Tasuki-cha~n!"

"Da! I told you before, I'm a monk no da! I can't have a wife na no da!"

"Of course you can, you little blue-haired cutie, you! Besides I just want to snuggle! I don't know you well enough to do anything else!"

Seiryuu-seikun and I sweat drop while we watch Tasiku-san's fiancée tackle him.

"Why you fuc…" (Gotta keep a pg 13 rating at the very least!)

She cuts him off with a deep kiss. Seiryuu-seikun covers my eyes so that I can't see anything more. He removes his hand when the two "lovers" are finished.

"Now, now. I told you, my name is April, but I don't mind being called sweetie! Now, let's go sit by the fire."

They make their way over there, only to be pushed down by Ranma-san, still trying to avoid his entire party. It was in this fateful moment that Tama-neko decided to come out of Mitsukake-san's robes and check out what all the commotions was. Ranma-san took one look at the cute little cat, screamed and ran as if Tasuki-san's sisters were on his trial.

Meanwhile, Chichiri-san's new fiancée had somehow dragged him down to the fire and had a death grip on his arm so that he couldn't get away. Oddly, Grandma also cut off Chichiri-san's magic so that he couldn't teleport away. She never was subtle at giving hints. Plus, though he did look nervous, I can tell that Chichiri-san didn't exactly hate having this female's attention lavished upon him.

"Well, my name is Kyra. What's yours?"

"R…Ri Houjun no da…"

My uncle turns towards me.

"Now was that not touching? However, I wonder how they would like a sudden white out?"

I watch as large amounts of snow come out of nowhere. The Seishi, to say the least, are panicked due to not being able to see even an inch past their faces. If they can't find their tents soon, presuming that they're still up, they'll freeze to death! I can hear Krya over the howling wind:

"Follow the sound of my voice! I remember seeing a cave less than a ten minute walk from here!"

My uncle is laughing now.

"Presuming that she finds it! In any case, that should keep them busy and slow them down tomorrow morning. Why not check on your lone Seishi, girlfriend and mother, hm?"

The scene changes yet again to the Palace. I see my mother, praying in the Suzaku shrine, Hotohori-san dealing with business affairs and finally my beautiful Gyokuran, playing with her brothers and sister.

"The southern country, boy, is one of heat and droughts. At worst times, as you know, the country receives flash floods. However, hardly ever do they receive earthquakes, let alone large ones. Now, lets see…"

I watch in horror as a large quake shakes through the city, and as everyone on the palace grounds does their best to run out of the heavy structure. I feel relieved to know that Gyokuran and Hotohori-san are safe, but my heart literally stops when I see the state of the shrine. The shrine is now nothing but rubble, and as I had last seen, my mother was in there. Now, I have never been an overly emotional boy, but this is something that even I can't ignore. Mad, enraged, I leap at my uncle, forcing him to stop the quake and place his attention upon me.

"Insolent brat!"

I feel him attack my mind, and in my rage, I can't even begin to defend myself. My uncle keeps his attack throughout my time in astral space. When morning comes, and light flashes across my eyes, the torture is finished. But its damage is great. All it will take is one more night of extreme mental torture for me to go insane.

This chapter was hard for me to write! I had a couple of different ways for it to go and I had to choose which one would be the best for the upcoming chapters. So, what do you guys think? 


	12. Of Mice and Men

I hate school! It never gives me time to write! Do you guys know how many days it has taken me to write this chapter?! Why do I have to take a test about farming techniques in America during the 18th century? Anyway…

I want you people to tell me what you think about this fic, because I'm thinking of submitting it to the Ano~ fanfic contest.

And so, please remember, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, nor do I own ANY characters in my story. Kyra and April happen to be two real people, neither of which are me, and I have to say, Kyra, I think you're really going to like your role and April…please stop hitting me on the head! Finally, if you do wish to sue me, I still have that nice lint ball (it's on my bookshelf) and my kitten, Shadow, has felt gracious enough to donate some of his fur to the ever-growing mass. The sad thing is, I'm not kidding…

Final Thing: Try going to www.geocities.com/fuyu_no_tsukiyo/

I know it's a long one, but…

Sore ja…

Of Mice and Men

Okaa…Okaa…OKAA…

I wake up with a start. My Okaa… is she still alive? Surely my father would see to her protection, wouldn't he? Trembling from fear of losing my mother and pain of the torment that was so recently presented by Seiryuu-seikun, I heave a heavy sigh and look up once again into the blue-gray eyes of Seiryuu no Miko. I could tell by the look on her face, that she had questions that she wanted to ask me, but that she didn't know how to phrase them. If I don't start this conversation, I fear that we might end up staring at each other all day and thus accomplish nothing. 

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Yui-san. Tetsudatte mo ii desuka?" (Good morning, Miss Yui. May I help you?)

Is that my voice? It sounds as if it's full of grit. Still, considering that I haven't had anything to drink for little more than a day…

"Un. Ano~ futatsu shitsumon ga aru." (Yes. Well…I have a couple of questions.)

"Aa. Nani ga shiritai desuka?" (I see. What do you wish to know?)

"Hitotsu, anata wa Suzaku-seikun no ko, ne? Demo, dou? Atashi, tada Miko wo yobu itsu ni, Kami ga kuru to omou." (First question, you're Suzaku-seikun's child, right? But how? I thought that a God only comes forth when a Miko calls on him.)

"It is a complicated story, Yui-san. Suffice to say; due to the untimely death of the man who was to be my father, Suzaku-Seikun had no choice but to step into the roll. What is the second question that you wanted to ask me?"

"Your power, according to the maki, is that of intelligence."

"Among other powers, yes."

"Also, your father is Suzaku, so that means that the other Gods must be your uncles."

Though two of them may wish to debate that subject…

"That is correct."

I watched as Yui-san began to pace in front of me. She suddenly stopped and turned back towards me.

"I am willing to make a deal with you. If you tell me how to get to the Shinzahous, I'll have Nakago release you."

This is…tempting. I'm not allowed to be free until the Seiryuu Shichiseishi have obtained the Gembu Shinzahou. If I help her retrieve the holy relic, than I will be free from Seiryuu-Seikun's torment, free from Nakago-san torture, and above all else, able to use my powers in order to see if my Okaa, Gyokuran and Hotohori-sama have escaped, unscathed, from Kounan-koku's palace. However, am I even allowed to tell my own fellow Seishi the Shinzahous' resting places, let alone Yui-san? I concentrate what little of my ki that I can spare so that I may ask this question to my Grandmother.

"Grandmother, am I allowed to do this? Before, when I was young, you had expressed that when the time for me to be a Shichiseishi comes, that I was to use all knowledge save for that which only you and the Gods know. However, both groups know of the Shinzahous' existence and what more, humans are guarding these relics. May I tell her the location of at least Gembu no Miko's Shinzahou?"

"I am afraid that your answer is still no, Bina-dori. Though the Shinzahous did belong once to the Gods' respected Mikos, once those Mikos left this world, the relics became the possessions of the Gods. They are the Gods' only true power link to the earth plain. If anyone that was not one of their own Shichiseishi knew the exact location, just like unclean hearts and my mountain, the Gods will make sure that those people will never find their precious Shinzahous. Besides, with both sides looking for these objects, if you were able to tell them the exact location would not give the other side a fair chance. The most you can do, is give the two sides hints about their general location."

"I understand. Thank you, Grandmother."

I focus back onto Yui-san and take the chance to notice that Nakago-san and Suboshi-san have joined her.

"I'm very sorry to keep you waiting, Yui-san, but that was a question that I had to receive permission to answer."

"And…"

"I may not tell anyone the Shinzahous' locations. If I do, the group whom I told will never be allowed to have it."

"I see."

Nakago-san steps forward, looking down upon me, with a rather smug expression on his face.

"What if you were to hint?"

I sighed, knowing that this question was coming and very much regretting it. Don't get me wrong, I want to return to my fellow Seishi and I don't like to be tortured, however, I also don't want these Seishi to be in possession of any of the Shinzahous. I know how hard of a life Nakago-san has had, but at the same time, I also know how ambitious he can be. If Yui-san was to grant Nakago-san even the tinniest bit of Seiryuu-Seikun's power to be at his disposal, than I believe that every living being must fear for the worst. The only one that can stop Nakago-san's destructive wants and abilities now, died twelve long years ago, may any God bless Nakago-san's mother.

"The only hints that I may give to anyone are that both of the Shinzahous are still in the lands of their Gods, and both are kept near the lands' capitol cities. Consult the heads of the shrines."

"Which shrines? Both of the capitol cities have over three dozen."

"I will tell you no more."

Nakago-san stares down at me and I stare back defiantly. I can feel Nakago-san's power level increasing. I naturally start to place a protective barrier around myself, until Seiryuu-Seikun advises me against the action. Being tortured by Nakago-san is part of the test I must endure. Knowing what's coming, I sigh as I lower my shields and brace myself. I didn't have long to wait. It's funny how in times of pain, one's body and mind focus on other elements in order to escape. Ki blasts and lightning, I muse, they're so similar. The only difference is that while lightning attacks one's body, ki blasts attack one's soul. I draw upon the memory of the first time my Otou trained me in godly battle and recall him telling me that, more or less, that ki blasts and the protection against such, are a measure of one's soul. The problem for me is that thanks to what I subjected to during my last sleep, my soul has been already drained of most of its energy. If Nakago-san continues any longer, he will begin to destroy my soul. Nakago-san does not know that there is a difference between a shattered soul and the total destruction of a soul. Thus being, he will not stop until there is no more "substance" to break. The consequences of such an action are not what anyone would like to see. Without my soul, and with myself being a demi-God I will be no better than Tenkou. I know that Seiryuu-seikun fears this as well, for when I feel Nakago-san's attack come to a sudden halt, I look up to see him with a confused expression upon his face. No doubt Seiryuu-Seikun cut off Nakago-san's access to his powers. Seiryuu-seikun wants me to become insane, or to shave a shattered soul, of that I also have no doubt. I'm sure he wants to be the one to drive me to such a point. However, I don't think he'll like it if, with no soul, I begin to mercilessly kill all of his Seishi and his country's people. 

Nakago-san gives me one of his many death glares, and then, without a word, storms out of the tent. Both Suboshi-san and Yui-san watch him leave. Once Nakago-san is gone from the tent, Suboshi-san turns to Yui-san, shrugs, and follows the Shougun. Yui-san looks back at me, one last time, with a look of regret in her eyes before she follows her Seishi.

I sigh as I'm left alone and begin the process of trying to save what energy that I can. Outside, I hear the sound of the tents being dismantled. I already know our destination. With the information that I gave to Nakago-san, we should be heading for Hokkan-koku's capitol. I hear Nakago-san bark out his commands to move faster and I now can hear the collective heartbeat of at least a dozen soldiers fearing for their lives. I hear one heartbeat coming towards me and I try my best to look as if I'm not weak. The smell of this person reaches me, along with the smell of food and water. As she enters the tent I look at her with no small amount of curiosity. I know that she loves Nakago-san and yet, she is defying him? I doubt that he lifted his food and water restrictions.

"Soi-san, doushite…" (Miss Soi, why…)

"There's no time to talk. Quickly drink this!"

I drink most of the water down in one gulp. I wait a little before going for the rest of the cool liquid.

"I also brought you what fried wontons I could get my hands on without the cook knowing."

"Demo…"

"There is no time! I'll explain later!"

I look down at the food. Fifteen wontons, which I believe have look more delicious at this moment than any home cooked meal I have ever tasted. I eat six of them and hide the rest for later. I wanted to eat them all, but who knows when Soi-san will be able to steal more food for me. While I was eating, Soi-san was getting me ready for our trip. I had my hands tied in front of me, being careful of my injured arm and then I notice her stroke my undamaged wing quickly before telling me to walk. She does seem to like my feathers. I know that she still has most of the flight feathers that Nakago-san took from me. Apparently, Yui-san only kept one and I know that Nakago-san kept one, himself. When I left the tent, I had no choice but to squint when I was brought out into the bright sunshine. Soi-san leads me to her horse and lifted me on to the horse's back. Many of the soldiers looked at her in surprise, by the fact that she could lift me to such a height, but I know better. Even if I had just eaten a feast, I don't doubt that she could lift me. My bones are just like that of other birds' bones, Light and hollow. At most, soaking wet, I don't weigh more than seventy-five pounds. 

"Daijoubu, little bird?"

"Un. Doumo."

She ties a rope around my right ankle, pulls the rope under the horse, and then ties the rope to my left ankle. Effectively, even if I untied my hands, I would have a problem when it came to freeing myself. I feel her mount the horse behind me and in no time, our group is off to the capitol. I look at the mountain ahead of us and decide that we will have to ride for about five hours until we arrive at the city's gates. I look out at the vast expanse of territory that Gembu-Seikun lords over and I feel overwhelmed. All these trees, all this snow… 

The scenery stays the same for the next hour. This and the combination of the movements of the horse along with my restless sleeps leave me with no choice but to take a nap. As I enter the white astral plain, I'm surprised to find Tai'itsu-kun there instead of Seiryuu-Seikun.

"Hello, Bina-dori. I know that you're wondering why I'm here and not your uncle. Well, he has some important errands to look after. Namely, how Nakago knows so much about the Shinzahous, when no one told him about their existence. He prayed neither to me nor to Seiryuu to find out about them. Not many even know of their existence. So, what would you like to do with our time?"

"G-Grandmother?"

"Do you think I'm going to harm you?"

"Well no, but…"

"Come, child, you must be worried about your family and friends."

"Yes…yes I want to know…did my Okaa, Gyokuran and Hotohori-sama make it out of the palace? Are they okay?"

Grandmother waves her hand and the white background ripples as the entire space turns into that of the ruined palace.

Hotohori-sama is fine, unless you take in account the sobbing Aidou-san clutching at his waist. She's not worried about people, apparently, but his beautiful palace. She's worried about her "future home." Tasuki-san's mother happens to be ranting to her husband about how terrible the craftsmanship was on this palace and how she believes that it fell down on purpose. She believes that Hotohori-sama's maids want to kill her all because of her beauty. The scene moves to the Sou family. I heave a large sigh in relief as I notice that the only injury belonged to Chuuei-san, and that injury was a broken arm. Gyokuran's face and clothes looked dirty, but otherwise…

…

…I snap back to reality, only to notice my Grandmother chuckling softly.

"What?" Gee, Doukun, could you sound more defensive? You didn't have to snap at her. Luckily, she just looks at me, probably letting my rudeness pass due to recent events. I decided to be the one to break the silence.

"Grandmother, what about my Okaa?"

"What about her?"

"Is she okay? Did someone find her and help her out of the rubble? Now that I'm seeing it, where's my Ani and Gishi?"

The scene moves to that of my brother and his wife. By the looks of their clothing, I would wager that they were outside when the earthquake hit. They were probably in the gardens, given the fact that my Gishi loves to see various flowers. But still… I must look frantic now, because I still don't see my Okaa, however I know that something is up. Grandmother is still holding a smug look upon her face and is watching me, knowingly. Finally, I look towards her and turn on my ultra-sad/cute face. She could never deny my before with this face.

She bows her head down in defeat. Victory once again! This is one of the only times I have to thank my body for not hitting puberty!

"Bina-dori, her story is not mine to tell. Your father however…"

"Your father decided to let his brothers see his mortal claim."

I turn around, to see my mother standing next to my father. I have never seen her look more gorgeous! As for her outfit…It is off the shoulders with long sleeves. The top is pure white, which then fades delicately into deep sea blue and then wisteria purple. The skirt follows to the same effect. Her belt is a plum pink, while her long, reddish-brown hair, hangs down her back. In her hair, are numerous, beautiful and tiny ice pink gems, that are meant to catch one's eye whenever in the presence of the sun. To finish the outfit, she has a ribbon of plum pink that seems to be suspended in the air behind her with it's ends twisting around her arms. In short, she looks every bit the wife of a God.

"O…Okaa…"

My mother looks at me expectantly and holds open her arms. One part of me debates that I'm too old to run to her, but the other half…wins.

Before I know it, I'm in my Okaa's arms, holding back tears, while my father wraps both his arms and wing around us. I don't know how long we stood together, before my Grandmother clears her throat.

"What is it, mother? Would you like a hug, too?" The look on my father's face is that of a child who knows that he's going to break the rules, but enjoys it.

"No, no, I…" She didn't receive time to finish, however, as my father grabs her into a big hug, spins her around, kisses her on the check and finally lets her go. I hear Grandmother muttering about children, married life and how many grandchildren she should expect. I decided to rescue her, in a matter of speaking.

"Okaa, what about the other Shichiseishi? Last I saw, they were trapped in a snowstorm."

"They are safe. Would you like to look?"

I nod my head. Again, the scenery changes to the cave that the Amazon, Kyra-san, found. The snowstorm had finally passed and they were just getting ready to leave. Luckily, they are much closer to the capitol then the Seiryuu Shichiseishi and it should only take them one hour to reach the gates. They lost horses in the storm and now have to ride double. Nuriko-san is with Mitsukake-san, Miaka-san is with Tamahome-san and finally, Chichiri-san (with his mask off) and Tasuki-san are with their respected "wives." By the looks of it, Tasuki-san and April-san like to argue, but I can see smiles upon their faces. Looking over at Chichiri-san and Kyra-san, they are talking quietly to each other. They stop for a second, so that Chichiri-san can gently hold her hand and stroke back a lock of her silken hair, while she gently touches his face. It looks as if Chichiri-san decided to leave being a monk for later on in life. That and it looks like he has decided to forgo the use of hi mask. Nuriko-san decides to break the spell.

"Mo~ we have to get going! Who knows if the others passed us in the storm?!"

"Wakateiru no da. Everybody ready no da?"

The sound of several voices responding with "hai" follows.

Kyra-san then spoke up, "I use to live close to here, before I joined the Amazons. In order to get to the capitol from here, we need to travel northeast. It's a mountain road, so I hope that none of you are afraid of heights."

I watch as they travel in silence for a while. When they reach over half way, I watch as both Kyra-san's and Chichiri-san's bodies become stiff.

"You feel it too, Anata? I don't like the feel of that ki."

"It's a Seiryuu Shichiseishi ki no da. Nakago probably sent him to spy on us, na no da."

"Un. When we get to the capitol, I'll take care of him, be the hunter's hunter. That way, the rest of you won't have to worry while you search for clues."

"Doumo, but be careful no da. I don't like the feel of this ki no da. There's just something not right about it, na no da."

"Un. Don't worry, my love, I'll return to you. You can't get rid of me that easily."

My Grandmother nudges me in order to receive my attention. "The time is up, Bina-dori. Say strong and calm, and your soul will see you through the storm."

"H…Hai."

My Otou and Okaa embrace me for one more time; before I'm jolted awake by the feeling of many familiar kis. Looking up and ahead, although they seem to be no more than little dots, I spot my fellow Shichiseishi. So has Nakago-san. He looks at me with his ice-cold eyes as he tells me what I already know.

"Do not worry, boy, I have sent to them a Hokkan-koku welcoming committee. Ashitare will take good care of them all.

It's done! It's done! Gott in Hemmel! I actually got a chapter done! (Doing little dance, receiving weird looks from my cute, if not destructive, hairball) All right everyone, I want you to review and also, visit that web site, verci?

Ciao


	13. Home is Where the Heart is

****

It's that time again! Did anyone miss me? (hears crickets) okay...

Got a question for all of you: How much longer do you want the Hokkan-koku chapters to last? One person who e-mailed me said that I should continue for two more chapters after this one at least, while someone else asked that this chapter lead into the last. Truthfully, have enough story plots to make it last five more chapters! Please let me know, folks!

Yet again, don't sue me; all I have is a lonely, lonely lint ball. Heck, I'm willing to PAY someone to take this sucker off my hands! Yuu Watase can have my lint/cat hairball and I'll pay her twenty bucks. Deal?

We enter the city proper around suppertime. With my fellow Seishi still holding on to their feathers, I know that the inn that they chose to the middle of the four countries largest city. Nakago-san chose an inn close to the gates, probably wanting to keep out of the other Suzaku-seikun's Shichiseishis' sight. Though I'm a captive, no one in this city seems to have given Soi-san and I a second glance. When I look off to my side and notice that Tomo-san has his clam, Shin, open. Most likely, he had used one of his illusions to make the residents believe that we are one of the nomadic families that wander the Hokkan-Koku plains. When we entered the inn an hour ago, I noticed that he closed his shin, and I immediately understood why. This inn must be a Seiryuu sympathizer, for Seiryuu-seikun's power and presence can be felt here, all the way down to a grain of dirt on the floor. I wonder how Gembu-seikun feels about this...

Though the food from this inn smells delicious, I sigh, knowing that yet again, I will not be eating. I can't even eat the won tons that Soi-san gave me this morning, for while most of Seiryuu-seikun's Shichiseishi are eating; Suboshi-san is keeping watch over me on the other end of the table. His light blue eyes lock onto my bright green. There is a pregnant silence between us. I'm about to look away, when Suboshi-san decides to talk to me.

"You know, you could make it easier on yourself and just tell Nakago what he wants know. I can deal with pain as well, but tonight... well, you'll be lucky to survive!"

I take a few moments before I reply.

"I thank you for your concern, Suboshi-san, however, this pain is something I must endure. According to both Tai'itsu-kun and Seiryuu-seikun, Nakago-san must never learn to do the ki attacks that I can do, unless we want to destroy this world. He lacks special training that I doubt he will let me give him, and the precise control that only comes from having the blood of one of the Gods in them. If I was to tell him, then I would be responsible for the death of everyone, and that is not something I want to see."

"I...understand. Still, even if I were to tell Nakago this, it still wouldn't keep him from trying to find out. All I can say is, good luck."

I look down to the other end of the table and notice that the rest of the Seishi are done eating. Nakago-san looks down at us and tells Suboshi-san, through just one gesture, to pick me up and bring me upstairs. Suboshi-san brings me to the last door at the right and gently places me on the ground. He gives me a final "Well, if this is what you want" look before leaving me alone with Nakago-san and Tomo-san.

Tomo-san circles me, while Nakago-san stands by the door with a look of contemplation upon his face. Finally, Tomo-san stops and looks towards his Shougun.

"I think I have the perfect plot, Nakago-sama."

"Good. Will it work on him?"

Plot? Work on him? 

"His ki is done low enough, that if I concentrate, I shouldn't have any problems. Are you willing to go through your part of the plot?"

Nakago-san looks at me as I begin to realize that Tomo-san is about to force me into one of his illusions. Even if there wasn't any reason for me to NOT fight back, there is now way I could resist this power, as weak as I am.

"Do it."

A wave of vertigo hits me, as Tomo-san opens up Shin. I close my eyes, in order to fight back what little precious food I have into my stomach. When I open my eyes, I am no longer in Hokkan-koku, but...but...home. I am standing at my balcony, looking out across the garden full of moonflowers and at the pond with its white, pink and purple water lilies. But, how did I get back? Was not I traveling in Hokkan-koku? But...I never been to Hokkan-koku! I have never left Konan! But then, why do I remember seeing so much snow...

I bow my head in defeat, acknowledging the fact that I will just have to ponder these questions later, for now I have a problem that occurs rarely, but always with much force.

I have a headache.

With my head bowed down, I open my eyes and look at my hands, only to receive another shock. I race over to my mirror in my changing area to find that not only am I 16 years old, but I am taller! Why, I am almost as tall as...who? A picture flashes before my eyes of a tall, dark hair man who rarely spoke. He...he has a cat and...is he a doctor? And while I am on the subject...how do I know I am 16? Did I not just have my 13th birthday? I sit down, to think about this new development, when my Onii-san makes his entrance into my room.

"Doukun, Gyokuran's here! You should go down stairs a greet her!"

"Gyo...Gyokuran?" Is not Gyouran a young girl? But wait, she cannot be! She was only a year and a half younger than I. Was? But, what about now...

"Yes, Gyokuran! You know, you're fiancée! The girl whom you are to wed tomorrow?" My Onii-san stops and really looks at me. "Doukun, are you okay? Pre-marriage jitters?"

I take a moment to think before answering. Marriage? But I have not even seen Gyokuran enough for marriage, let alone know! And how will Tamahome-san react when...Ta...Tamahome-san? Who...

I snap out of my thoughts and look back up at my brother with an apologetic smile. 

"Gomen ne, Onii-san. Boku no atama wa chotto itai desu kedo... (I am sorry, Older Brother. I have a slight headache, but...)

"Hai, hai. Wakaruze. Shikashi, motto hyaku! Gyokuran wa matteiruze!" (Yes, yes. I understand. However, Hurry up! Gyokuran is waiting!)

He leaves and I slowly stand up, taking one more look into the mirror. Something...something is just not right about this. Only moments ago, my mind tried to ward of something, but what? What was I trying not to forget, or should I say, what am I trying to remember?

I walk down the stairs, and as I reach the bottom step, I hear my Okaa talking to our guests. As I walk into our home's foyer, I look eyes on the girl who manages to steal my breath away, every time I see her. Sou Gyokuran. Her dress is primarily blue-green, with lilac butterflies sewed sparsely upon it. Her sash is also lilac and her under dress is lovely shade of spring green. I walk towards her and smile as I take her hand in mine. She blushes and looks back towards her father. This is the first time I really notice the economic differences between our two families. I wonder how her family afforded the dress! My grandmother sends me a vision of her father, bringing out his own wife's wedding clothing and I then notice that the two dresses are the same. I look again at my fiancée's dress, happy to know that her family did not starve just so that she could be presented to my family in this fashion. I would rather like Gyokuran to be presented in a burlap sack than have the family placed in such danger.

My mother clears her throat and informs me that for tonight, Gyokuran and her family will be staying in the guest rooms. Tomorrow, Gyokuran will move into mine and the rest of her family will live in a nice house on our land and farm. I look over the family and notice that the oldest brother is missing, but then I feel Gyokuran come up to my ear and whispers:

"Kichiku is staying at our old village, with his wife Miaka. She wanted to be close to her family. You have nothing to fear from him, he's not going to try and kill you like he did when you asked for my hand."

Hearing the name Miaka brings forth memories, but... how is her family here? Is she not from...from somewhere outside the four countries? At these thoughts, the headache, which had disappeared, came back with a vengeance. I wave it off in front of the others, however, not wanting to spoil the joyous occasion.

After dinner, I go to bed, having much trouble in sleeping due to my excitement. I lie on my bed, thinking about Gyokuran and how by this time tomorrow she will be my wife. I had finally begun to nod off when I feel an angry and powerful ki approaching. I manage to spring out of bed and run to my door before I hear any screaming. I am stopped by the sight of all of the maids dead, along with all of Gyokuran's family. My brother is valiantly trying to fight one man who holds his wife and son hostage. The man had long white hair and wore a strange circlet upon his brow. I know that I have seen him before, when my grandmother first taught me about my family's history... Tenkou! 

"Onii-san! Matteiruze! (Older brother! Wait!)

I see Tenkou's lips turn into a cruel grin, before he uses his power to completely destroy my Onii-san and his family. I stand there in shock, before I hear the screams of my Okaa. Se...Seiryuu-seikun is holding on to her! She is crying out for my help! I start to move when I feel someone tugging on me from behind.

"Doukun! Doukun, nani wo shite imashouka? (Doukun! Doukun, what should we do?)

I turn around and upon see who it is, I let out her name in a breathless whisper, happy that among all of this, that I know that she is all right.

"Gyokuran."

I hear my Okaa scream again, but this time, she gives a command.

"Doukun, run! Just take Gyokuran and run! Go to your father and grandmother, they will help you and avenge us!"

"Demo, Okaa..."

"GO!"

I feel Gyokuran tugging on my arm as I watch Seiryuu-seikun thrust his hand into my Okaa's chest and rip out her still beating heart to "proudly" display it to her. Laughing, he shoves her heart into her throat, hard enough so that even if she had the strength and life left to pull it out she could not. Gyokuran is still tugging on my clothes, trying to get me to run with her as I watch Seiryuu-seikun throw my mother into a corner. I know that she is dead.

I feel a fire that I never knew before, making its way through my body As I jerk my sleeve from my love's hand, I fire my strongest ki blast at my "uncle." I do not think that he was expecting me to retaliate, for he never even tried to block it. I turn around from my attack in time to see Tenkou grab Gyokuran. I fell Tenkou's ki rise and I know that he is about to destroy her when I charge up a blast. Time then seems to stop. Everything in my being tells me to fire the blast, in order to save Gyokuran, however, there is one force stopping me from doing so. My mind. My mind screams to me to take a closer look at Tenkou's ki and as I impatiently do so, I realize something. Tai'itsu-kun told me that Tenkou's ki was different than any other ki in the world. However, this Tenkou's ki had strong traces of...Seiryuu's ki! I start to lower my hands as my Onii-san come crawling into view.

"Doukun! Teach me...teach me how to do one of those blasts! Let me help you protect what is left of our family!"

I look down at him. He was dead! I saw Tenkou kill him before! Suddenly all of that which I forgot came rushing back into my mind, along with all the false truths that came with this "reality." 

Still staring down at my "Onii-san," I give him my answer:

"I'm afraid that I can nor will not teach you how to do this...Nakago-san."

The background melts away to black and I reduce back to my age and size of thirteen. The only animate object before me is Nakago-san.

"I have been too nice to you. All I have done is whipped you and given you a small taste of my ki blasts, but I see now that my judgment has been...lacking.

I feel sudden pain in my good hand. To my credit, I only wince instead of screaming. Looking down, I see that my thumb now touches my wrist.

"Maybe you do not understand, Chibi-Dori, that no matter how you try to hold back that information I want, I will get it out of you if I have to break every bone in your body."

"(sigh) I guess that you still don't understand, that I would rather take the pain of you breaking my bones then tell you something that will reward you with more power than you can afford to use."

KRACK

Well, th...there goes my index finger.

"Then, Chibi-Dori, we have a long night ahead of us."

KRACK

I...I don't know how many hours have past, but finally Nakago-san and Tomo-san leave. I check out what new injuries that I have obtained to find that now; both of my arms are useless. I start to fall asleep, when the door opens again. I look up to find both Soi-san and Suboshi-san in the room. Soi-san is carrying food and water. Suboshi-san is there, watching at the door.

"Don't worry, Suboshi will warn us if any of the others are coming. I already know what Nakago-sama did to you, so I'll feed you."

By fifteen minutes, I was more full than I ever believed possible. I see Soi-san cleaning up any mess and then look towards Suboshi-san. He looks thoughtful and he smells mostly of fear. My thoughts are diverted, however, by Soi-san.

"Little one...can you walk?"

I concentrate on moving my legs. Though I once believed one of my legs to be broken, I now believe that I only severely bruised. I find that I can walk, but probably only at a slow pace. I tell the two Seiryuu-Shichiseishi this, and receive two nods.

"Sore kara, I'll have to do it."

Do it? What is Suboshi-san talking about? Soi-san turns to me with a small smile.

"You need to keep quiet, Little One. As quiet as you can. With Ashitare out hunting, this is the best time for Suboshi and I to get you out of here, and back to where you belong.

Whew! Done! So people, let me know soon how many more chapters that you want in the Gembu arc! The faster you let me know, the faster I can start writing! Also, seeing how I now have a web site, thought I've done NOTHING with it (sweatdrop) I want fanart! Please draw and send!

Ja ne!


	14. The Silver Dagger

Important! Definitely must read my opening info! You will be sorry if you don't! 

Tsukiyo Uchibayashi

Arrgh!!!! It's late, it's late, IT'S LATE!!!!! I am sooo sorry! I had a little argument with geocities, not being able to accept the pic so far (Don't worry, Amy, I will get your wonderful pic up!) Plus, arguing with the EMU library to let me use their scanners! Now, why would I need a scanner, do you ask? Well, how many people can read Japanese out there? C'mon, raise your hands…unless you're in a computer lab, then just raise it mentally. The reason why I ask is because if you do, (or even if you don't, just find someone who does) I want you to pick up the March 2002 edition of Animedia and turn to page 52 (obviously will be in Japanese). I wanted to place that particular article and it's pics on my page and I will do so as soon as I can. Now, next question should be: why? What's so special about it? Well, my answer is because the article states: Shichiseishi Namiran no Saikai! Or Seven Star Warriors Violently Tearful Reunion! Yep, that's right! Japan is coming out with four new half hour episodes! According to what I can find, Watase-Sensei believed that the original story line left a few things open and decided to write more, thus turning into the (official) second OAV of the series. The low down on the story line is this: Something or someone in the realm of the book is trying to get there hands on, and kill, the reincarnated Shichiseishi ten years after they finished their battle with Tenkou. Suzaku informs Miaka of this, but she can't do anything about it, because she is pregnant. So, a 27-year-old Sukunami Taka, 27-year-old Tasuki and a 34-year-old Chichiri must travel around and find their friends. The first one that the find is…CHIRIKO!!!! The picture in the article shows Taka holding the baby Chiriko while Chichiri and Tasuki look on. It is SO cute! Chiriko's new name, though while I don't know the last name, is Gakurei, (If I'm using the correct pronunciation. Watase-Sensei seems to find the most obscure pronunciations for naming her characters) which means "a Study in Politeness." He is known as "The Baby Priest" or if you want a better idea on the level of this title, Chiriko is reborn as the Dahli Lama. At five months, he is already talking like a grown-up, but is obviously still acting like a baby (There is another cute picture below the main one of him having fun tearing up books while his mother looks on in horror!), and it states that Tasuki has taken to the idea of being Chiriko's main protector, even if does mean that he has to comfort Chiriko when he cries, or more importantly when Chiriko throws up all over him! Apparently, at the end of the first episode, we do get to see the reincarnated Mitsukake as well. His new name is Chosei, (again, pronunciation might be a bit off…) or "Long Life" and he is the son of a doctor.

You may now return to the actual fic. Have a nice day! :o)

Disclaimer…Lint ball, get'cha lint ball, right here folks! I'm a poor, poor college student who need the money for food! Will write for food! Lint ball, get'cha lint ball! Already had to pay Watase-Sensei for my first one. Have kitten that is shedding all over the place, happy to make more…

Further note: The first pic has been sent to me by Amy Humphries! Thus, she deserves a part in the fic! Gracias, Amy! I should have consulted you, but I hope you like Suboshi! Suboshi fans, please don't hurt either Amy or I!!! Also, this chapter is not going to be as descriptive as I would like it to be, because I just don't have the time or energy. Sorry! I will do better next chapter! Promise!

Though it seems to take forever, Soi-san directs Suboshi-san to a safe house that she knows of. All the while, I try ever so much to not fall asleep! Suboshi-san's body is warm and I'm very tired. However, there is no doubt that Seiryuusei-kun already knows about this escape and may try to prevent it, or he will just cause me to go insane, whichever is more convenient. 

It must be past midnight, judging by the position of the stars. I look up and notice that Suboshi-san look very nervous. Of course, if I had the energy to be so, I guess that I would be nervous too if I knew that either Nakago-san or Ashitare-san might jump out at us at any moment. Soi-san waits, equally nervous, at the door in front of us. It seems to take forever, but finally, the door opens. In the door, I see a girl, obviously of foreign nature, blinking at us in surprise.

"Ka…Kaen ne-chan? What are you…"

"No time to explain, Amy-chan. We need shelter and quickly!"

I watch as Amy-san's confused eyes focus first upon Suboshi-san. When her eyes reach me, they soften and she moves to the side, letting us enter her home. 

"I'll go and get some food and clean bandages. Please try and not to wake up my parents."

Suboshi-san holds his tongue until Amy-san has left the room.

"Okay, Soi, who was that and where are we?"

"The girl's name is Amy Humphries. There are many more countries out there, besides our own four. Many of those countries desperately want our countries' silk. So much, that they are willing to pay its weight in gold. The Humphries act as a base camp, ordering ahead of time the silk that the countries want, and then receiving payment when the caravans come to take the silk back to where ever they're from. This home is the base camp. It is protected by their God, and another high being that I have heard them say was his son."

"Okay, then how do ya know them?"

"After Nakago saved me from being raped in the brothel that my parents sold me to, I needed a job. Amy was still young and her parents were always busy. For about five years, I was Amy's nursemaid. When I was called back to Kutou-koku by Seiryuu, they understandably let me leave, saying that if I ever needed help, that I should call upon them. And so, now I'm calling in my favor."

I lift my head up, surprising myself by just how much strength I still possess:

"I'm sorry about the problems that I have caused the both of you. I'm sorry, Soi-san, that you had to waste your favor on me."

Soi-san fixes me a sad smile before responding, "Shinppai shinai wa yo. Hontou ni, Atashi, Nakago-tachi ga dashitatta. Wakai toki ni, Nakago ga tasuketa kara, Atashi wa kare ga ichiban kazen na otoko to omotte ita. Ichiban kanzen na otto to omotte ita. Ima, Atashi wa totemo chigai wo shitte ita wa yo! Mai nichi, Nakago wa atashitachi ga hidoi okonai ga shinakerebanarimasen to itta. Atashi, Jibun to isshou ni iya ni naru wa yo! (Don't worry. Truthfully, I wanted to leave Nakago and the others. When I was young, because Nakago saved me, I thought he was the most perfect man. I thought he would be the most perfect husband. Now, I know that I was very wrong! Everyday, Nakago tell us that we must do terrible things! I am disgusted with myself!)

"Boku mo. Aniki ga shinda toki ni, boku wa okottaze. Soshite, nageki dakara, chotto ki chigai da. Ainiku, kono joutai kara, Nakago wa boku wo riyou shitta. Kare wa Tamahome no kazoku ga korosereba, boku no aniki no ki ga fukushuu wo shita to itta. Shikashi, kare ga shinjitte itaze. Ima, kako ni oboeru toki ni boku wa totemo yamashiize. Hontou ni, boku wa kenka ga suki, demo korosu? Mukashi mukashi kara, kono kammon dakara, zembu kami-sama ga arigatte. Kono kammon wa boku no ki ga tasuketaze." ( Me too. When my older brother died, I was grieved. Plus, because of my anger, I was a bit insane. Unfortunately, because of this situation, Nakago took advantage of me. Nakago told me that if I killed Tamahome's family, then my brother's soul would be avenged. And, I believed him. Now, when I remember the past, I am very ashamed. Truthfully, I like to fight, but kill? Because of that barrier from so long ago, I thank all of the Gods. That barrier saved my soul.)

I decided that I should not tell him that the barrier was my doing. He is thankful to the Gods. That alone should be enough. However, should I tell him that his brother is still alive? No, I decided, I shouldn't. Suboshi-san has just bared his soul. I'm afraid that the truth of his brother's whereabouts would be enough for Suboshi-san to leave us in the middle of the night. We would never see him again. All I answer is that I understand and thus said, quiet fills the room. I take this time to notice the different furniture and style of paintings that the house has to offer. If it wasn't for the situation, then I would have liked to asked all sorts of questions about Amy-san culture. However, now is not the time.

It feels like forever, but finally Amy-san returns with some delicious smelling food and many bandages. Amy-san and Suboshi-san both tend to my wounds, while Soi-san, giggling most childishly, feeds me as if I was a hatchling again. The food, while it was as good as it smells, is quite obviously foreign and so when asked as to what I ate, Amy-san told me that the first was a soup made from vegetables and spices that only grow in the land of India, while the actual solid food was from a cow and cheeze. When I was finished with my meal, I look down at the handiwork; my hands and my poor wing were now in splints. Amy-san looks at my wings, in question, and all I can reply is that the story is too long to be told tonight. Or, at least I think that is what I said. Now that I am safe and feed, sleep defeats my resolves and claims me.

In the famous "white space" I look up to see Seiryuusei-kun glaring down at me.

"You are off the hook, as the humans say. We Gods and even you, have more to worry about than your illegal birth. Through research into the matter, I have found that the one who told Nakago about the existence of the Shizahous is none other than Tenkou, himself. I should have known that this problem would occur, for Nakago's native people looked towards Tenkou as if he was a God."

"I understand."

"However, do not think that this will deem your worth in My eyes. This only means that the test is delayed."

"Hai, Seiryuusei-kun."

"Good. Now, would you like to see how your friends fare?'

"Please."

I try not to show Seiryuusei-kun my relief. I truly did not know how much more of the torture I could take. As I sit, the white picture turns to that of my fellow Shichiseishi, sitting down in a tavern. Miaka-san, apparently, is over to the side, a bit too preoccupied with the food in front of her to listen in on the conversation.

"How does she eat so much and yet not gain a pound?" Seiryuusei-kun mummers.

"I believe, that is one of the greatest mysteries of the world that not even Tai'itsu-kun could answer."

Seiryuusei-kun actually looks at me with a lopsided grin and then we both turn back to watch the events unfold. As I look, Tasuki-san and April-san are sitting next to each other, feeding each other, somewhat romantically. April-san drew the line when it came to drinking from his sake. While she understood that for him to offer his sake was a big ordeal, and while she had no problem with anyone else drinking, she explained to him that she just didn't like to drink. He nodded, saying that he understood and that he would make it up to her tonight. To say the least, Seiryuusei-kun's and my own expression was as such:

O_o

Then, as if He was actually concern about my age, Seiryuusei-kun placed His hands over my ears and mumbled how His little brother was going to kill Him for letting me hear that. Luckily for Him, the scene shifted to that of Chichiri-san, listening to Tamahome-san and Nuriko-san as they talked about Mt. Black, and the trial in order to receive the Gembu Shinzahou, however, the look on Chichiri-san's face was that of pure dread. Apparently, Kyra-san was not back yet from hunting Ashitare-san and that had him worried. Tamahome-san and Nuriko-san obviously noticed as well and tried to comfort him by saying that she was an Amazon. She was trained in fighting and would be back at his side before he knew it. I watched, shocked, as Chichiri-san just gave a look towards the two of them, before downing a large mug of sake. That's right, not a shou, not even a tea glass, but a mug of sake. Tasuki-san must be rubbing off on him. I also notice that while Chichiri-san is distracted, Mitsukake-san seems to be tipping water into the potent drink, trying to ward off a hangover from the monk turned husband soon to turn roaring drunk if the others were not careful. If this is how he acts when he's worried about Kyra-san in a fight, I wonder how he will react when she becomes pregnant. Finally, Mitsukake-san ever being the voice of reason gets up from the table and informs the rest of the group that he is turning in and that, seeing how they needed to get an early start in the morning, that so should the rest of them. Tasuki-san and April-san look wickedly at each other and I hear Nuriko-san mutter to Miaka-san "I doubt we're getting any sleep tonight." Tamahome-san follows Mitsukake-san, seeing how they are sharing a room. Chichiri-san doesn't get up, but continues to gulp down his sake. Mitsukake-san looks as if he's about to say something, when Nuriko-san states, "No, allow me." He gives Chichiri-san an oh so gentle tap to the head, Nuriko style. Needless to say, Chichiri-san is now knocked out and is slung over Nuriko-san's shoulder. When everyone looks at Nuriko-san, he just chuckles and replies "He was going to have a hangover and headache in the morning, anyway." 

With this, they all go to bed. Seiryuusei-kun and I just sort of watch, seeing nothing happening for a little while, before we turn towards each other.

"Some of that was…disturbing. Please do not tell your father."

"Hai."

"Shall we look upon my two seishi now?"

"Yes, let's."

The scene changes, yet again, to that of the Humphries house. Soi-san is stroking my hair, as if she was my older sister, while petting my wings as well. Meanwhile Suboshi-san and Amy-san seem to have found themselves in a small argument.

"Look, Suboshi, I appreciate that your worried about me, okay? But you have to face the three important facts. One, from what I've been told, the Suzaku Shichiseishi, especially this Tamahome, will probably kill, if not disable you on sight. Two, the other Seiryuu Shichiseishi will not be looking for me or my ki. Three, both you and Kaen ne-chan are needed here in order to protect Chiriko. There is no way he can do so on his own, right now, even if you say that he is the son of one of the Gods. That's why I should be the ones to inform the Suzaku Shichiseishi of your whereabouts. As Kaen ne-chan said, if you guys are to protect both Chiriko and yourselves from your own seishi, then there is safety in numbers."

"But, you don't even know where they are, much less how to find them! I mean, do you know how to detect ki?"

"Never underestimate a girl and her gossip. Tomorrow, I'll go to a few friends of mine who are shop owners. They are the ones who usually know everything and everyone new that enter the city."

"You've done this before?"

"Only when it became obvious that Kaen ne-chan was going to have to leave us. I know that this is more of a life and death situation, but still…I'm your best hope."

"She's right, Suboshi. For now, all we can do is lie low. Nakago has, without a doubt, discovered our disappearance. You know him just about as well as I do, he's not going to be a happy shougun at this time. For now, I say we give Amy-chan her chance. She's has yet to ever let me down."

Suboshi-san takes about a minute before he finally responses. 

"All right, I'll go along with this. I don't like it, because I don't want to see anything happen to you, Amy, because of us, but if Soi trusts you and if you both think it is for the best, then so be it. However, just in case, I want to give you this. Next to one of my aniki's favorite flutes, this is my prize possession."

Suboshi-san hands Amy-san a very well made tantou in a silver and sapphire encrusted saya. By it's looks alone, I wager that selling just the tantou would bring enough money to feed Tamahome-san's family, comfortably, for a year.

"This belonged to my mother. It had been passed down through her family for generations. May it protect you better than it did her."

"I…I…This is …too extravagant! I can't take this! Besides the fact that it belonged to your mother, if I was to lose such a fine blade as this…"

"Don't worry. You're taking a big risk, helping us out like this. For such an effort, you deserve it. Besides, in that dress you are wearing now, it…" Oh my, is he blushing? "It will look good on you."

I take the time to notice said dress. The sleeves are long, for the bottom comes down from her wrist for about a foot. The sleeves are kept in their place by two beautiful rings (one on each middle finger), which are made of silver and already bare sapphires upon them. The rest of the dress is made out of what seems to be one piece, instead of the several different pieces that the women of the four kingdoms wear. The color of the dress is silver until it reaches the bottom foot, where the color turns into a beautiful deep sky blue. Around her waist, there is tied a sash of the same blue, in which one end of the sash travels down and ends in an angle cut about half a foot before the bottom blue. Upon her brow, is another sapphire, suspended on a line that, unless you look closely, is transparent. Though this style of dress is so foreign to my eyes, I cannot help but notice that no other mortal, save my mother or Gyokuran, can top the overall effect in beauty. 

"I..I thank you, Suboshi. For the tantou and the kind words."

"You're Welcome, and…you may call me Shunkaku."

"Okay…Shunkaku."

"Ahem!"

Both look towards Soi-san, as she lies down beside me and wraps me, protectively, in her arms.

"You two love birds can do that in the morning, if you two are actually awake enough to do so. I'm going to take after Chiriko, here, and get some sleep."

The two blush and turn their respected ways in order to sleep. Seiryuusei-kun just sighs with a lovesick expression on His face. He finally notices that I have been staring at Him.

"What?!"

"Nothing, nothing! I was just wondering if there is anymore to see tonight?"

"Ano~…no."

"Okay."

Silence passes us by for a few moments before I ask:

"Would you like to play a card game?"

"What… is a card game?"

"It is a past time from the Mikos' world." I generate a deck in my hand "She showed us all how to play this game on the ship. It would be more fun, though, if we can get more than just the two of us playing…"

Mere moments later, Gembusei-kun, Byakko ji-chan, Otou, Okaa and Obaa-san are in front of us in various states of being. Gembusei-kun had been sleeping, Byakko ji-chan had been reading an "interesting" scroll that He had borrowed from one of His seishi, Tokaki-san, Otou and Okaa, had obviously been doing…marital duties, for neither of them were dressed and while my Okaa had the decency to turn away, my Otou looked as if He was ready to kill Seiryuusei-kun. Before Seiryuusei-kun covered my eyes, for no one should see their parents in such a state, I noticed that Byakko ji-chan was blushing, but not looking away from my Okaa. This is what caused my Otou to full out tackle him and choke my poor, if not hentai, ji-chan. Truthfully, I probably would have joined in protecting my Okaa's honor, if not for my Obaa-chan.

"Just what is going on here?!"

We all turned to look at her, and then we all started to scream about being blind. For you see, my parents were not the only ones nude. Apparently, Tai'itsu-kun sleeps in the buff. With some sort of green paint on her face and curlers in her hair. Before we know it, we feel as if three-ton weights were dropped upon us.

"Oh, grow up!"

When we open our eyes, we find that all of those who were not previously dressed before are now wearing evening robes. As for me, all I can say is thank all that be for this small favor.

"So, why are we here?"

I try to give my most innocent smile, which doesn't seem to work as well, now that my body is catching up to my age, and ask:

"Would all of you like to play a game? This one's from the Mikos' world. You see, it's called Uno…

And there we go! I hoped you all liked it. As I said before, Amy, I should have your pic up very soon. What I'm going to do is place the pic on the main Taisetsu na Himitsu page. However, I decided that as more pic, hopefully, come in, that I will place this picture of the page for the chapter where you find out about Chiriko's himitsu, verci? That way, everyone can still se the very first pic that anyone has sent! :o)

Hope to write more soon!

Tsukiyo Uchibayashi 


	15. The Girl of Danger

Ah, yes! More time to write!!!!!!!! Oh, I'm so happy!!!!! No more blasted finals!!!!!! Right now, I'm just relaxing with some Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, getting ready to write another fun chapter! I don't really have anything else to say, other than: 1. Great new pics you sent me, Amy! I'm trying my best to get everything up and running now… 2. Kyra, beware Amy coming after you for stealing her Chichiri. Even though she said that she could get use to Suboshi… 3. Otaku Pitcher, you want to have your own Seishi, huh? I guess that it's only fair, given the fact that you have reviewed every time. Tell you what, send me another name that I can call you by (Can be Japanese sounding, if that what you like) and what Seishi you want to be with, and I'll see what I can do, Verci? However, if that Seishi has already been taken, than don't expect him. Although, personally, I have something better in mind for you…. :o) You might get a hint, with Amy in this chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Watase-Sensei does. If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about student loans! But tell ya what; I do own this bright shiny 2001-penny! Oh, and about 1,658 yen. But, where am I going to use that? :o)

The Girl of Danger

So, the card game took up the rest of the night. Of course, I shouldn't be surprise on who won. My Okaa. We had five omnipotent beings, one half omnipotent being and a full blooded mortal, and the mortal happens to win. Every single hand. I do believe that we all had fun, though. I could also see that my relatives can be rather vindictive towards each other when they receive a draw four card. The only break we had in the game, was when Byakko-ji asked why we weren't playing strip Uno. In this case, all three of the brothers tackled him and the action continued until Tai'itsu-kun flashed them. Afterwards, for the next hour, only Okaa, Obaa and myself played until the rest woke up from their daze. However, the family fun was not to last forever.

I woke up, when I heard someone moving about. I cracked my eyes open, noticing Amy-san, still in her silver dress, placing a silver cloak with the bottom foot being sky blue, like her dress, and walking out the door. Though I had woken up, I didn't feel enough strength left in me to tell her "be careful" in a loud enough voice. Also, Soi-san wasn't helping. With her behind me, it felt as if it was my mother, comforting me and giving me her warmth. I began to snuggle back into slumber, when I felt Soi-san awaken.

"Um…Ohayo…"

"Ohayo, Soi-san"

She looks at me and maybe for the first time, realizing just how much energy that I have lost. I cannot afford a confrontation with Nakago-san, nor can I afford any more times of starvation. Of course, quite suddenly, I realize there is something much more pressing in my mind.

"Ano~ Soi-san… I…I have to go to the bathroom…"

She looks at me with a funny expression for about half a minute before I prompt:

"Um…I have to go NOW!"

"Okay, okay! Suboshi…SUBOSHI!"

"Wha…what? Is it breakfast, yet?"

"No, not yet. However, Chiriko needs to go to the bathroom, right now."

"Okay, give me five more minutes, Aniki."

"One, Chiriko won't last five minutes and two, I'm not your Aniki!"

With this, she throws her headrest at Suboshi-san's head. That had to hurt.

"Ittette! Soi, Why'd ya do that?!"

The look on Soi-san's face makes me feel as if I was back with my fellow Seishi. In fact this almost reminds me of similar confrontations between Nuriko-san and Tasuki-san.

"Chiriko. Bathroom. NOW!"

"All right! Sheesh!"

Suboshi-san walks over and picks me up.

"Not hurting you, am I?"

"No."

He must have notice that I was biting my lip. I just couldn't help it. My poor body has been through much. Within record time, Suboshi-san races to the outhouse. I nearly rip off my own fundoshi (Loan cloth, or ancient underware, take your pick) before I finally relieve my bladder. Meanwhile, Suboshi-san seems to look at my tattered clothing. The outfit that was destroyed happened to be one of my favorites. I sigh as I retie my fundoshi. It is then that I realize that with all my spare clothing in the care of Chichiri-san, I not only have nothing to change into, but I also don't have proper clothing for the extreme cold of Hokkan-koku. Suboshi-san picks me back up, and as we enter the room, we see the Humphries family talking to Soi-san. Amy-san's mother turns towards us, with a smile, and tells Suboshi-san and I that breakfast will be in a couple of minutes. She then takes a good look at me. Her eyes light up like that of Nuriko-san about to go on a shopping trip. Suzakusei-kun help me. With the same expression, she promised to see what she could do about my clothing problem. Soi-san had changed out of her armor, and was now wearing a silk dress. The outer dress was of a pale green, with a boarder of pale blue. Within the boarder was a zigzagging design made with regular and dark blue thread. The zigzags formed a diamond pattern. The under dress, with it's sleeves, was white with a blue dragon winding its way, seemingly, around her body. The dragon's head ended at her left sleeve. 

"It shouldn't take Amy-chan that long to find out which inn the Suzaku Shichiseishi. She'll probably be back after we finish our breakfast."

"Soi-san, Suboshi-san, arigatou. If there is ever anything that I can do to repay the kindness that you have shown me, please don't hesitate to ask."

Suboshi-san looks down at me.

"Don't worry about that right now. We're still not out of the woods yet. Nakago has probably pulled Ashitare off his search for the Suzaku no Miko and he could be hunting for us right now. Think about it later, when you're back with your fellow seishi."

Humphries-san, Amy-san's mother, comes back into the room and informs us that breakfast is ready. We enter the room and take the seats that she has appointed to us. Soi-san has me seat next to her and she continues to feed me as if I was a baby. However, this time, I don't think I mind. I have never seen eating utensils such as these. I listen as Soi-san points to the prong utensil and tells Suboshi-san that it is called a gafl (Welsh for fork) and that the scoop-like llwy (spoon) was used for the porage. The only utensil I recognized was the cyllel (knife, but I have never seen one used for eating. After an interesting, yet delicious breakfast of eggs, porage and pig, Humphries-san picks me up and tells Soi-san to follow her. A bit frightened at the idea that I am about to be dressed like a doll, I look back at Suboshi-san with wide apprehensive eyes. All Suboshi-san can do is sigh and shake his head sympathetically. Soi-san looks over her shoulder at him and smiles.

"Don't worry, Suboshi…you're next!"

"NANI!!!"

"Well, you stand out in those clothes! We want to blend in as well as possible! Now, go get washed up while we dress Chiriko, ne?"

They take me to the next room, where they have several bolts of silk waiting. They ask me to strip down to my fundoshi. This is when they find out something that I have known for a while. Living body + exertion + torture - any water= one incredibly smelly body. Yet again, I curse my hyper sense of smell. They spend the next hour bathing me, while looking at my skin tone and deciding what colors I would look best in. All the while, I fell like blushing. No woman, other than my mother and my nursemaid, has ever seen me naked. And even then, the last time that they did, I was three. Although, Soi-san and Humphries-san seem not to notice, for they are too busy playing dress-up. The immediately decided against dark colors, for my skin is too fair. It only takes fifteen minutes, and soon, the two women have made an entire outfit, including a new fundoshi thank Tai'itsu-kun. I take a look in the mirror that is offered to me, and find myself looking quite handsome in a white tunic whose sleeves go only half way down my upper arm, with a jade green collar. The undershirt is a medium maroon color that is large enough to allow my wings to hide close to my body, without jarring my injuries. Near my hips, a blue sash holds my green kesa in place. Instead of slippers, I am wearing the jade green boots in the style that is most favored in this cold environment. They also decided to do something about my hair. Amazingly, my hair tie was still in place. When Humphries-san pulled out the not, both she and Soi-san were amazed to see the hair from my ponytail stick up. The try several attempt of water and a hairbrush to smooth it down, but my hair stubbornly refuses to do so. Finally, the decided to give up, and twist my hair into a bun. Humphries-san covers the bun in a jade green cloth, while Soi-san uses a long white cord to tie the cloth into place. I take the time to notice that while the clothing is lightweight, it is also so very warm. Also, I seem to like the fact that my clothing, given the small amount of time they had to create it, is very subtitle and lack much of the fancy decorations that other people adorn on the personage. However, my time of admiring is cut short. I can barely hear Soi-san telling Suboshi-san that it is his turn, when I experience a feeling that I have not felt since I have come into contact with the Seiryuu Shichiseishi. I receive one of my "visions." 

It is bright out and I can see Amy-san leaving one of the vendor stalls, apparently very happy. I realize that she has figured out where the rest of the Suzaku Shichiseishi are staying. She seems to be heading for a particular inn, when a large shadow comes up behind her! I want to form a barrier, but my ki is too weak! Within a split second, the shadow turns into Ashitare-san. Claws extended, he about to land on Amy-san, when Kyra-san leaps out of a hiding place with a vary ornate sword. The battle lasts for a while, seeing how Ashitare-san is doing his best to stay out of the reach of the sword, while Kyra-san does her best, as well, to keep away form the claws. Amy-san, meanwhile, is keeping off to the side with the silver dagger in hand, looking for an opening. Finally, Kyra-san strikes a heavy blow into Ashitare-san's midsection, while he slashes her left arm. Amy-san takes this time to yell at Kyra-san to stand back, as she dashes to Ashitare's backside and plunges the dagger into the back of his neck. Suddenly, a bright light appears and I watch, stunned, as all the warmth is drained from Ashitare-san's body. He soon becomes a dead, clear crystal. I then look back at Amy-san and watch her pant, before another white light appears, traveling up towards the sky. Not long after, a small amount of powder snow comes down from the newly formed clouds, while Amy-san collapses to the ground. Kyra-san runs towards her and helps her back up. She takes Amy-san to the inn's door and…

"Oi, oi! Kid, wake up! What's wrong?!"

"N~ Su…Suboshi-san?"

"Sheesh, you had us worried! What happened?"

"I…every now and then, I get these visions. They allow me to see bits of the future, so that I can try and prevent a future disaster. Luckily, I didn't need to use any of my power this time. All in all, I'd say Kyra-san and Amy-san faired pretty well against Ashitare-san."

Soi-san and Suboshi-san look at me, shocked, by the information that I have just reported. Only Humphries-san seems to be unaffected, as I had already guessed that she would. From the moment I met Amy-san, I detected that something about her wasn't normal, and now I know why.

"However, she is now at the inn where my fellow Suzaku Shichiseishi are staying at and telling them of our whereabouts. They should be here shortly."

True to my word, within ten minutes, the rest of the seishi and our Miko arrive at the Humphries doorstep, and are welcomed inside. Suboshi-san is now in an outfit similar to mine, except his undershirt and boots are a deep blue color. Which, right now, match the color of his face as Tamahome-san tries to choke the life out of my poor rescuer. Fortunately, Nuriko-san is there in time to pull Tamahome-san off. Miaka-san is lightly hugging me and has the look on her face that proclaims that she's not going to let go of me for a while, so don't even try it. Chichiri-san decides to remind us all of our priorities.

"Minna, dame noda! Nakago probably knows where we all are now na noda! We need to leave now noda!"

Soi-san turns towards him and replies:

"Suboshi and I are going with you. We can't go back now; he'd kill us for deserting him and foiling his plans. Besides, you can never have too much help."

The rest of the seishi nod their heads in understanding. Right now, whatever problems we may have between one another need to be swept aside if we are to achieve our goal. I am not the lest bit surprised to hear Amy-san speak up.

"I'm going with you, too. Whether you know it or not, you still need me."

She then forms a sly smile upon her face, before she continues.

"Besides, besides Chiriko here, I'm the only other one who knows where the Shinzahou is and the trials you have to face in order to get it. And, unlike the restrictions that were placed upon Chiriko, I can tell you the answers you seek."

Everyone looks at her in shock, not only because she knows where the item is, but also in the case of Soi-san and Suboshi-san, because she knows of my restrictions, when they know that I have never told her. All in all, my sessions about her are true. Seeing how everyone else is speechless, I decided to take the initiative and thank her in the proper fashion, denoting her position.

"Thank you very much Amy-san, or should I say… Gembu Shichiseishi Urumiya-san."

******************************************************************

There it is! The next chapter! So Amy happens to be Urumiya, the Constellation of Danger. I should have the next chapter up in a couple of weeks, tops! Toddles!


	16. The Jade Coffin

I'm back!!!! I'm sorry about the wait, it has been a trying time with my family. Still, here I am, no work today, sunny if damp weather, and ready to write. So…

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, or any of the characters in this story. Anyone that happens to be a new character from the original storyline happens to be a real person…um…maybe I shouldn't have said that… ok April, Kyra, Amy? Run. Run very fast and very far. I fear those fan girls that have been camping outside my living room window are now heading after you!

The Jade Coffin

Before we left the Humphries's home, Mitsukake-san was most helpful in healing my injuries and restoring a portion of my ki. Urumiya-san's mother had left the room in order to pack food and water for our trip. Miaka-san backed away from me long enough for me to stretch my wings. All through out this, Urumiya-san is quietly talking to Chichiri-san about the trials to come while shyly holding on to Suboshi-san's hand. Soi-san and Nuriko-san are talking about clothing and other subjects of fashion. By the sounds of it, Tamahome-san and Tasuki-san are having yet another argument.

"The first trial will be just getting into the temple itself. The entrance holds two tasks for us to complete. The first task is to remove the boulder that makes it impossible for people open the doors otherwise. Once the boulder is removed, we come to the spell on the door. We will have to answer a riddle for the door to open. I…I think that it is important to warn you that the riddle changes each time, so I won't know the answer. However, that should not be a problem for Chiriko to get pass. If he or any of the rest of us cannot answer the riddle, we will be killed for knowing the location of the temple."

"What if we were to use Nuriko to brake the door down no da?"

"Then we will be killed even quicker, by Gembusei-kun. Besides, despite super strength, not even the other Gods can force that door open."

"Da~"

"Um, Amy-chan, I have a question. Before, Chiriko said that he couldn't tell us this information, but you can?"

"I think I can answer this one no da. Being in the position that he is, it would be considered unfair for him to share that level of information no da. More or less, he would be giving away secrets and possessions that the other Gods have trusted to him, whether he knew it or not na no da. But, as one of Gembusei-kun's own warriors, Urumiya has the privilege to tell this information to whomever she wants no da."

"He's right, Shunkaku-chan. In Chiriko's case, he may have more power than any other seishi, but this power comes to him at the price of having to constantly watch what he says and do. He could not have had an easy childhood."

Thanks to my especially good hearing, I blush as I realize that I caught myself eavesdropping. Luckily, I'm saved the embarrassment of explaining my crimson cheeks to Miaka-san as Humphries-san walks back into the room, carrying a large pack of food. She informs us that she has extra horses prepared to Soi-san, Suboshi-san and myself. To this I'm a just a tad shocked. No one has ever let me ride a horse on my own before. She then informs Suboshi-san that she wants her daughter to ride with him and that he better take good care of her because, seishi or not, if her daughter is harmed in any way and she hears of it, she will personally track Suboshi-san down and give him a slow and painful death.

Needless to say, we were all thoroughly spellbound. It was thanks to Tasuki-san that we were all snapped out of our daze.

"Kowaiiya~" (Scary)

Tamahome replies "Hontou ni!" (Really!)

And so, we left the Humphries's home and started our three-hour journey to Kurozan (Mt. Black). All the while, April-san, Kyra-san and I keep our senses open. We doubt that our departure from the city had gone unnoticed by Nakago-san. Within an hours time, I both April-san and I notice a lone wolf following us. Letting Kyra-san know about this, we keep a close watch on the creature. Especially since I can feel Seiryuu ki coming from the animal.

We eventually do reach the top of Koruzan and the entrance to the temple. I spread my ki out, getting an extra feel for the place. Doing so, I notice that the wolf has left. No doubt, to tell Nakago-san of our location. It is in our best interest that we move faster.

The boulder was easy enough for Nuriko-san to remove. However, it was now time for the real trials to begin. The door itself was beautifully decorated. Made out of white marble, in the center there was a depiction of Gembusei-kun done in emerald, obsidian and amber. Around the bejeweled Gembusei-kun, were the symbols of the Gembu-Shichiseishi, also encrusted with emeralds. Urumiya-san steps up to the door. I smile knowingly, without her being here; we would never have received the riddle. She smiles a gentle smile as she slowly traces her hand over her own symbol on the door. In response, the symbol of Urumiya, whose meaning is danger, glows to life on he top of her left forearm, visible, even under her silver fabric. She steps back, as a voice comes not to our ears, but is spoken into our very minds.

All of you, whom traveled so far, have reached a destination,

Where inside here waits a prize worth your trials and tribulation.

So come now to the door, Urumiya, and begin the first of final test

Match wits with me, the Northern God, and give the answer that fits best.

Urumiya-san walks up to the door and in a clear voice:

"I bring to you, oh God of the Northern Lights, travelers from your youngest brother's country. They have come, in need, for your help to summon their own God, Suzakusei-kun. As you eldest seishi, I have found them worthy. Please, upon my own knees, I beg you, I am pertinent. Ask to them your riddle, and let these warriors try to answer. This is my answer, my wit, my best."

Worthy they are indeed, to earn your trust. Their ki is open to Me, for in them, I sense no hostile intentions; not even from the two warriors of Seiryuu. And so, be it may, that the trials begin. Understand, Urumiya, that being one of My seishi, you may not participate. Listen to My riddle, think clearly and answer truthfully. Trust you instincts for as a warning, simple is best.

****

There was once an emperor, whom lived to the west, who was thought highly of by his people. His subjects never went hungry, for that even though they had little in the way of farmland, the mountains that surrounded their small kingdom, was rich in materials. To the North, the mountains held iron. To the South, the mountains held gold. To the East, the mountains held silver and to the West, the mountains held copper. When the time of death came to the emperor, as it does to all mortals, his people, loving him so, buried him in a coffin made of jade. My question to you is: why?

All of us, even Tasuki-san, stopped and thought hard. This is a good riddle, and I believe I know the answer, but it is just… my mind screams that it cannot be right. The others decided that it was time to answer.

Chichiri: I think that he was buried in jade, because all emperors of our lands are buried in so to keep their kis and their body's pure.

Incorrect.

Soi: Because it is one of the materials not found within the kingdom, so it was honorable to do so.

Incorrect.

Suboshi: Because he told them to do so.

Incorrect.

Mitsukake: So that the Gods would know his earthly power and birthright.

Incorrect.

Nuriko: Because jade is beautiful.

Incorrect.

Tasuki: Jade happens t'be a heavy stone. Would take a lot of men t'lift the cover. Makes it hard for someone t'steal what was buried with him.

Incorrect.

Tasuki-san's answer surprised us all. It was a good one.

Tamahome: Because it was expensive and they could afford it, so it let the other kingdoms know of his power.

Incorrect.

April: Because given time, water and wind will ware most stones away, but jade is more resilient.

Incorrect.

Kyra: The coffin itself was more of a burial gift than anything else he owned.

Incorrect.

Miaka: Because it was a gift from the other kingdoms. His people believed that it would be an insult to refuse it

Incorrect.

By now, everyone was looking at me. I was our last hope in solving the riddle. But…my answer cannot be right!

Suddenly, I feel as if I'm no longer outside of the temple, but in it's main room. Sitting on an ornate chair of emerald, amber and obsidian, is Gembusei-kun. I find myself kneeling before Him.

"What's wrong, little one? Why are you, above all others, confused?"

"I…I think I know the answer, but…it's just too stupid! My mind says that it can't be correct!"

Gembusei-kun smiles down at me.

"Is that so? Just remember what I told you. Trust you instincts and that simple is best."

Before I can respond, I find myself outside again, with everyone looking worryingly at me. I clear my voice and answer:

"They buried him in a jade coffin, because he was dead."

Everyone looked at me, as if I was crazy. There was a pause, a breath of silence that after what seemed to be an eternity was finally answered.

Correct. Welcome, Suzaku no Miko, Suzaku-Shichiseishi, Seiryuu-Shichiseishi and Amazons, to My temple.

The doors opened, and we walked into the darkness.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

There we go; they're in the temple! I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me. I feel that I have some Happy Birthdays to dish out. Happy Birthday, Chichiri! His birthday was on the 21st of May! Does everyone realize, that given when the Fushigi Yuugi manga came out, Chichiri just turned 33? As for the other birthday, Happy Birthday to myself! I turned 22 on May 19th! 

Hm… Given that note, what about the others?

Miaka: 24

Tamahome: 26

Tasuki: 26

Nuriko: 27

Hotohori: 27

Mitsukake: 31

Chiriko: 22

That has to be correct, because I was 13 myself when the manga first came out. I remember buying the first volume after school in Shigaraki, for something to read on the train back to my home in Kounan-cho. I remember that the plot sounded interesting from the description on the back cover. Man, that brings back memories!


	17. The Crystal Snowflake

Ah, it's been to long. Too long since I had a chance to sit down and write. Boy, does this feel good. Salutations to you all, I hope you didn't miss me too much! I don't have too much to say, other than to tell everyone that my uncle is getting worse and we don't know how everything will turn out, but the doctor said that at this moment, only time will tell.

Anyways on to the story!!!!

Just to let you guys know, I don't own anything of the FY Universe. I also don't own Kyra, April or Amy (Gembu Shichiseishi Urumiya). If I did, they would be cleaning up my constantly messy apartment. I'm a pack rat, I can't help it… So, anyway…Thank You!

The Crystal Snowflake

As we entered the passageway, I yet again feel the presence behind me. It stops before coming into the direct sight of the door. Thanks to the wind, my sensitive nose is greeted with the smell of the wolf. I find the fact that he is following us like this to be very odd. Wolves are generally shy and gentle creatures who tend to stay away from humans unless they are hungry and desperate. May the Gods protect you if they are your prey.

As we begin to walk further inside, I notice that the wolf has yet to move any further. I decided to leave the mystery of the wolf alone until it is time to leave. Right now, our tasks are more important.

We had not walked into the temple for more than a minute, when the entryway closes. Tasuki-san brings out his tensen to act as a torch for the front of the group, while I light up yet another one of my feathers with my ki. Stretching my ki out farther, every feather that I gave to the other seishi light up as well. This also helps to keep everyone warm. Fortunately, our ragtag group doesn't have long to wait, before an obstacle comes into our path. Feeling a wave of vertigo, I'm struck by nauseating fear. Panicking, I begin to irrationally question my abilities, the love from my parents, and the abilities I posses in order to protect my Miko. Why am I even bothering to care? I'll never be as good of a fighter as Tamahome-san, Tasuki-san or any of the others. How disappointed will my parents be to know that I couldn't even protect one person? And Gyokuran? She will be so ashamed of me, that she will never talk to me again! I…I…I need to concentrate! One of the first lessons my Otou gave to me, was that rigid and irrational fear never helped anyone in this world. I have to push past my fears. I must concentrate on what I can do and not on what I cannot do. It takes me several moments to calm down. When I do, I look up to find that at one point I had dropped to my knees. Chichiri-san is also starting to break out of the spell. He murmurs, "Forgive me, Hikou" before standing up and walking over to me. 

"Are you alright, no da?"

"Hai, Chichiri-san. And you?"

"I've been better, na no da. Should we helps the others no da?"

"**No, you should not, human. This is a test that they must beat on their own."**

Thus, the test, defeating their most troublesome fears, takes up about an hour. Surprisingly, the next one to break the spell was Miaka-san. She 'wakes up' while muttering, "I'm sorry Okaa-san." Next, comes April-san. Hard-willed, her fear of not living up to her family's expectations was drowned out by her belief in all the good she has done for others. Soi-san doesn't say a word, but I sense that she has come up with more of an understanding about her life than that of a acceptance. Mitsukake-san lifts up his head, with tears in his eyes and then, looks towards Miaka-san. I noticed the small movement he made towards her; making sure that she would never suffer the same fate of not having him there to heal her, as did Shouka-san. Nuriko-san is the one who surprises us the most. 

"I…I understand, that I'm not my sister. I know now, that by wanting to keep her near me, I…I've kept her from heaven."

Nuriko-san then takes out a small knife, and before our very eyes, cuts the ever long braid from is head. Running a hand through his now short hair, I watch as his eyes grow hard while saying good-bye to the lie he has lived for the past nine years. An epiphany shines upon me, as I realize that my Grandmother was correct. He truly is the Prince of Warriors.

"Pleasant travels, Kourin. Till we meet again."

There is silence up to when Tasuki-san breaks from the spell, swearing to spend time with his father before he dies. His fear of never really knowing the silent man more powerful than that of the deepest sea. Kyra-san breaks her spell with a frustrated growl about cliff hangers and how someone named Tsukiyo always scares/annoys her to death by leaving said cliff hangers up in the air for two months. Second to last is Suboshi, crying for forgiveness to his aniki's memory for his behavior after his 'death.' I almost reach out to tell Suboshi-san the truth, however Gembusei-kun advises me against the action, stating that it will only hurt him more, in his current state, than help him. Finally, Tamahome-san wakes up, with a firm resolve to protect Miaka-san and the people of Kounan-koku come what may.

Through out all of this, Urumiya-san watches us impassively.

"You have passed the third trial, the trial of your heart. The boulder was the trial of your strength, the second was the trial of your mind. This last trial is that of the soul. Be warned, only the Miko may participate in this trial. In order to receive the Shinzahou, the rest is up to her."

We walk a little farther, when we suddenly come to a block in the road. Literally. The block of lice that filled the passage was impossible to climb. Every time that I tried to fly to the top, an unknown wind would push me down. Urumiya chose this time to inform us that Miaka-san's trial had now begun.

"You must now get past the barrier with Suzakusei-kun's power in order to face the two ghosts of the Gembu Shichiseishis: Hikitsu and Tomite."

Do you know how frustrating it is, when you suddenly realize that you know the answer, but if you tell, you lose the game? That's exactly what happened to me at this moment. The answer to the use of my Otou's power lies directly over Miaka-san's heart. Miaka-san then begins to concentrate hard, trying to tap any hidden Ki that lies dormant inside her, hoping that the sprinkled ashes of the Shi Jin Tenchi no Shou will help her solve this new riddle.

I am proud to say that without my help, my Otou's Miko figures it out. Since she is the Miko of Suzakusi-kun, it is only natural that her Ki is connected to that of my Otou's and so, she is connected to my own Ki as well. Drawing some of my Ki from my body, Miaka-san activates the true power of my feathers. Fiery rebirth, love compassion and above all, an overwhelming warmth. Taking the necklace that was given to her by Sou Yuiren off of her body, she presses the now Super Ki charged feather to the block of ice. Miraculously, the ice melts, leaving an intricate melted doorway that reminds me of the garden terraces from the foreign books that my Otou gave me on the barbarian countries on the continent of Yoropu ( Europe, and now, trust me, I do not believe that the European countries are barbaric, but keep in mind, that the Chinese found anyone that was not from the country {-ies} to be barbaric.) As we walk through the icy passage, the trap was set and closed, as a sudden blast of icy wind blasts all but Miaka-san and Urumiya-san to the now closed off beginning of the ice block. By the time either I nor Tamahome-san arrived to the passages beginning, the exit is closed off as well. Still, clearly through the ice, I can make out the figures of the two ghosts: Hikitsu-san and Tomite-san. I then access the situation. Miaka-san has to solve this trial on her own. No problem. I have faith in her and I believe that put to the test, she can and will find an answer to any dilemma. The rest of us, however, have the worse fate in store. With both openings now sealed, there is now a limited amount of time before we die of suffocation. I decided that I rather try to fight for air than sit and wait for a possible death. I place my hand against the ice and raise my body temperature. Needless to say, I must have scared everyone to death when my body went through a transformation. First, I raise my Ki up to that of a roaring fire, my body literally becoming an inferno. Seeing that this does not melt the ice, I concentrate more upon my Godly powers, to where the new clothing I was wearing disappeared. There, sanding before the shocked Seishis and Amazons, stood a true Demi-God clothed in nothing but a long green sash made from the silk of a Nyan-Nyan's hair, tied around and hanging down from my waist (Thank you, Amy. Everyone, please refer to the pic on my website that Amy has drawn.) My family name, Ou, alight on my forehead, while my seishi symbol, Chou, remains dormant. Yet still, no luck. Becoming more angered than I have since my terrible twos, I focus all my power into a true transformation, and become that of a fledging peacock, a beast God of fire and feather, intent on keeping His friends safe. With My red, brown and maroon tail plumage floating behind Me, I blast through the ice barrier just as Miaka-san tests her will against a frozen death. Tamahome and Mitsukake, there remembrance of the trial of heart still fresh in their minds, try to race forward in order to assist Miaka. Only to be shocked as one of My Ki blasts knocks them into one of the side walls. Into all heads, I spoke:

****

I did not just save your lives, Tamahome and Mitsukake, in order to watch the two of you throw both yours and Miaka's lives away.

"Demo…

"I was only…"

****

Silence. Let Miaka finish her task with out anymore distraction.

More surprised by this change in My behavior, Soi creeps up to Chichiri and asks him why I have suddenly changed. Gliding over to her, I land on her shoulder and answer:

****

This is a form I rarely use, due to My own belief that not being a full God, I do not deserve a God's body. However, when in this form, I am essentially all powerful. No matter how I try, I cannot talk with the level of politeness that I favor, due to the enormous amount of responsibility and position that I was truly born to. Do not be concerned; once the trial is over and I feel no more overwhelming threat to My Chichiue's (High and polite form of saying father**) Miko, I shall revert back into the form that you are most accustom to.**

As I finish my words, a blinding flash of light accompanied by a enormous blast of sound announce that Miaka has completed her trial and that the Shinzahou belongs in the hand of Chichiue's Miko.

Victorious, and with life and death threat gone, I revert back to the form that my friends are most accustomed to viewing, along with being fully clothed. As we travel into the chamber of the Shinzahou, I apologize to Tamahome-san and Mitsukake-san for my behavior towards them. The seem to understand and told me not to worry about it, but yet, they did not out right forgive me. It will be a while before I earn back there trust.

I watch, as with great care and awe, Miaka-san pick up the necklace that had once belong to the Gembu no Miko.

"With this, we can finally summon Suzaku!"

Oh…crap. They don't know…

"Um, excuse me, but just that alone will not be enough to summon Suzaku…"

I wince due to the echo of everyone yelling "What!" at the top of their lungs. I decided to break the news.

"Ano~Minna-san…We…we still need to retrieve the Shinzahou from the Byakko Shichiseishi, so…"

It takes them awhile to fully process the information and accept the fact that we must still travel on. We thank the two ghost and head for the exit. All the while, discussing travel plans I sigh in relief as I fail to pick up the Ki pattern of the strange wolf. Now that the wolf problem is temporarily out of the way, I decided to listen closer to our new friends.

"Well, you can count Soi and I in. Knowing Nakago, we can't let him have his way."

"Where…where Suboshi goes, I go too."

"Great t'have ya aboard, Amy! Man, I wish Kouji coulda seen ya kid! He woulda s**t his pants! Too bad he had to stay back home."

Back…home… oh no! The gift for Gyokuran! There's no time for me to go shopping! All the way back to the Humphries' home, I appear in a noticeably depressed mood. Thus, it comes to no one's surprise when I state that I wish to retire early, feigning that I had used a lot of power today and that I needed to be in tip top shape for the trip over the burning sands.

Yet again, I enter the white space, but instead of Seiryuusei-kun, my parents or my Grandmother, I find Gembusei-kun.

"You did a good job today. Your father and your Grandmother are very proud of you."

"I know."

"So, why are you so down, little one? You should be happy!"

"I…well that is…um…I…"

"You did not have a chance to go shopping for your girlfriend?"

I blush as red as my feathers' tips.

"She's…she's not my girlfriend, yet…"

Gembusei-kun gives me a know-it-all smirk.

"I see. Then, I guess you do not need that which I have just placed in your physical hand. Oh well, maybe your Miko will like it."

With a start I wake up. With my back turned away from them, I don't let my roommates know that they have waken me up. I wait until I hear the breaths become even and that there heart beats slow down, before I dare open my eyes. Opening my hand, I nearly gasp at the exquisite crystal prism, the kind meant to reflect light into a rainbow, cut into the shape of a snowflake in my hand. Meant to be a necklace, the green velvet cord feels as soft as a baby mouse's fur when brought rub against the skin of my check. Smiling, I fall back asleep, intending to thank my uncle.

#####################********$$********#####################

Well, there you guys go! I'm sorry that it took me so long, things have been kinda hectic this summer. I promise to have the next chapter up before labor day! Toodles!

P.S. Otaku Pitcher, you're going to be coming up soon!


	18. Journeys of the Heart

Hi everyone!!!! Yes, I know that it is way past Labor day. All of you have my most sincere apologies. I have been writing papers for five different graduate classes, and had been writing my chapters in-between classes. I have been giving the chapters to a person to type up for me and he was supposed to send the chapters in for me as well. (This was in exchange for helping him out in two of the classes we have together that we both need to graduate…and that he had been failing). Obviously, he hadn't been doing so. I got my papers back from him and just to let you know expect the next chapter on Wed. and the third one on Fri. I want to wait only a short period for feedback, in case I should change something. Good news, I will only have three graduate classes next semester, so more time will be devoted to writing!

Otherwise, still busy with work, busy with school and all of it's papers. You know, same old, same old.

Disclaimer…do I really need to reiterate that I don't own anything?

Journeys of the Heart

We left the Humphries house early the next morning. Not wishing to chance the destruction of the delicate snowflake necklace, I wrap the precious object in a length of Nyan-Nyan cloth and then used my Ki to send it to my Grandmother's. During breakfast, Chichiri-san and I decided that the best route to Sairo-koku, would be to take the South Western past into the Talamakin desert. The others looked over at us doubtfully, and I whole heartily understand. After all, the literal translation of the desert name is "Those who enter will never return." But, after several insistences that my Byakko ji-chan will protect us and see us through, the rest of our group eventually agreed. However, all of the argument was really that of a moot point. In order to reach the Sairo-koku/Hokkan-koku border, we still need to travel for at least two weeks. Leaving the capitol city with an extra horse for supplies, we traveled for several hours before finally stopping for a bite to eat. This is when all of our happiness died.

Overly excited about the obtaining of the Shinzahou and Gembu ji-chan's gift for Gyokuran, I believed that I forgot one very important factor in the safety of my friends. The wolf. Not just any wolf, now that I open my senses yet again to the foreign forest surrounding me. Both the wolf's ki and scent lead me to believe that he is none other than Seiryuu Shichiseishi Ashitare. The other important fact that my senses tell me is that he is here, right now…watching us. Chichiri-san seems to notice my caution, for he keeps looking over at me. My only guess is that either Tomo-san or perhaps the one Seiryuu Shichiseishi that we have yet to encounter, whom should be Miboshi-san, is shielding Ashitare-san's Ki from those with mortal senses. Throughout the entire midday meal, I neither eat, nor do I take my eyes off my Otou's Miko. Ashitare-san will try something. I'm sure of it. All he is waiting for is a distraction. A distraction, which I am sorry to say comes all to soon for my liking. Something that should not have happened occurred. The most deadly, terrifying and ultimately stupid thing to occur within my sight since before being captured by Nakago-san. 

Nuriko-san simultaneously hits on April-san and Urumiya-san. 

Needless to say, all of us became preoccupied with either dodging our Prince of Warriors, dodging several intensified and focused "Rekka Shiens," while trying to also dodge a combination of the dual heads of a Ryuseisui and ice blasts. Somehow, I don't even want to know what Nuriko-san said to upset the three. April-san just seems to sit on the log that she and Tasuki-san had been sharing, blushing. It is within this chaos that Ashitare-san decided to make his move. 

I turn as soon as I hear Miaka-san's scream of pain. The wolf form of Ashitare-san has the Shinzahou in his mouth. Looking at me with one wide eye, Ashitare-san runs off into the forest, with both Miaka-san and I in hot pursuit. Using my wings, I catch up to the wolf within no time, however I'm unable to grab for the Shinzahou while dodging various trees. It is then that I decided to stop and return to Miaka-san, whom had no way to keep up. Besides, it matters little to me. I can feel Nakago-san's Ki and I must say, that Nakago-san has finally accomplish what only my Onii can do.

I am pissed.

I've had enough with Nakago-san's schemes and his deadly interventions. How he toys with peoples' emotions and lives. When the time is right, he will truly know what it means to fight a Suzaku Shichiseishi. What it truly means to fight one of equal, if not outshining, power.

Picking up Miaka-san's scent, I head back towards her as fast as I can. Though I don't smell or sense anything dangerous around her area, I can smell her fear and her stress. When I find her, she is knelling on the ground, crying. I land by her, and do that which has always comforted me. I first wrap my arms around her, and then, do the same with my wings and let her cry upon my shoulder. A few minutes later, she calms down enough to tell me and that just arrive group of various seishi that Tai'itsu-kun has told her that she must retrieve the Shinzahou by herself. But, this can't be correct! I would have sensed my Obaa if she appeared within even 1000 meter of me. I don't trust this "Tai'itsu-kun," and decided that Miaka-san will have no choice but to have me along.

"Miaka-san, if you truly wish to do this, than so be it. However, I will escort you to Nakago-san camp. I can sense his Ki, and I must say that he feels over confident. It is my belief that you did not see the real Tai'itsu-kun. I believe that Nakago-san knows that you are coming."

"So…why aren't you going to stop me?"

"I have two reasons. The first is that we must retrieve the Shinzahou. Without it, all that we have done beforehand has been accomplished in vain. Second, I owe him for his oh-so-gentle care of my body and mind. I don't plan to kill, mind you; just wanting him to know that we cannot be messed with."

"Iie, I don't like it! What if Miaka is hurt, or what if he tricks you both? I think we should all go, that way he will have no way of fighting us off."

"Da~ Tamahome-kun that's just what he wants no da. While we retrieve the first Shinzahou, he has already sent at least one other on into Sairo no da. I hate to say it, but we need to split up na no da. Chiriko's plan makes the most sense no da."

"Tamahome-san, I will take care of Miaka-san. I will not let her come to harm."

Though it takes a few more arguments, Chichiri-san and I eventually convince Tamahome-san to leave us and travel on to Byakko ji-chan's country. Mitsukake-san refuses to leave until we have some of his special healing cream with us. All in all, I realize that this entire event has taken less than half a hand of time.

Miaka-san and I walk in silence, both for our own reasons. She is distraught over losing the precious artifact that Gembu ji-chan had entrusted to her. I, however, try to cool my anger. I have always been the calm one, always been the reasonable one. It is very rare for me to feel anger such as this, yet it surprisingly takes much time before I have accomplished the task of calming my mind for the up-coming fight. Feeling how much Ki my body is exerting, I use a trick that I learned to use against my brother when getting revenge for his embarrassing pranks. I completely hide my Ki. Not even my Otou or my Obaa could find me right now if they wanted to. The perfect technique for sneaking up on people. Before we reach the Seiryuu encampment, I stop Miaka-san so that we can make up a plan. It was against my better judgment, but I decided to follow hers.

"I…I want to try and get it back myself. The Shinzahou was my responsibility. It's only right that I should be the one to claim it again."

"I don't like this Miaka-san. I could at least patrol around the camp and take out the guards."

"But, if Nakago doesn't hear from them, won't he become suspicious? You told me that he's over confident about his chances to succeed. I think that by using his overconfidence, knowing that you would be nearby and knowing that your feather will protect me, I have the best chance doing this alone."

I admit that this line of reasoning takes me by surprise. It's not that Miaka-san is stupid, but that she doesn't apply her mind to issues of great importance unless the situation becomes critical. More often, wanting to also keep those around her happy and optimistic, she tends to play the role of a bubbly airhead. After meeting Yui-san and knowing the extent of her sorrow, I now begin to wonder if this personality of Miaka-sans was originally invented and perfected for the sake of the Seiryuu no Miko. Still, as I have stated, I decided to follow Miaka-san's plan. As she began to walk over the next hill, I fly up and hide myself in one of the many pine trees within the area. The tree gives me an unobstructed view of Nakago-san's tent.

Time seems to drag for me. Even though Miaka-san has not been in the tent for very long, I truly want this battle over with. In one way, I anticipate the fight, in another way, I abhor it. When did I become so blood thirsty? What is happening to me? Next chance I get, I should send a question to my Obaa. But, now isn't the time. Fortunately, for my nerves, something finally happens. Miaka-san telepathically screams for my help. Within a split second, I raise a ki barrier around her, just like the one I had used against Suboshi-san when he attacked the Sou family. With my brain allowing me to multi task, I thankfully don't give up my position to the blonde Shougun. No less than a few minutes later, Nakago-san storms out of his tent, moving towards his horse. Surprised, I send out a question towards Miaka-san…

That she never answers back.

Nakago-san had just begun to issue orders to the guards and was just about to mount his horse, when I struck. Using gravity to my advantage, I had stayed in the sun while swooping down like a raptor against a mouse. It was from the flat of his back that he figured out what had hit him. Knowing that the same trick would not work on him twice, I landed so that I could battle against him, one-on-one.

My main concern was to keep him from the tent, so that nothing more could befall Miaka-san. The second, was the Shinzahou, which I doubt he realizes is in my hand; that was the main purpose of my strike. Still seething with my unusual anger, it doesn't help Nakago-san's chances when he has the audacity to give me his, "I know that I've already won" smirk. I will not be that little boy that he defeated so easily before.

Nakago-san draws his sword, readying for battle. I seem to catch him off hand as all I do is flex my fingers, showing off my talons. As a seasoned sword fighter, he comes at me, looking shocked only as my claws deflect the blow of his sword. The guards stand off to the side, smart enough to know that neither of them would stand a chance if they were to become involved with this fight. I continue to fight him, sword to talon, until he realizes that thanks to what I am, unlike him, I am not tiring out. Hearing his fast heart beats, his short of breath and smelling his perspiration (Not to mention feeling his Ki grow weaker) I tense up as Nakago-san gives in to a last ditch effort. He comes at me one more time, trying now to get to his horse. For this next part, I must thank Tasuki-san. As he comes at me, I grab his arm, turn my body around and throw Nakago-san to the ground. Thanks to the constant training Tasuki-san gave me, I had finally perfected the throw-down move that Tasuki-san had shown to me during my first day at Hotohori-san's palace. Needless to say, Nakago-san was totally shocked. Getting up from the ground, he ran to his horse and jumped up to the mount. It was then, that he decided to talk to me.

"We will meet again. Do not think that your victory here was anything special. Your Miko is distraught and no longer a virgin, your fellow seishi are riding off to their doom, and what more, I still have the Shinzahou. I still win."

Nakago-san rode off, his guards doing their best to catch up. With him gone, I hold up the sacred item, wondering how long it will take him, before he realizes that it is missing. I afforded myself a little smirk, before running to the tent. 

What I find there disgusts me. 

Miaka-san lies there, a small trickle of blood coming from her mouth, with a good size bruise rapidly forming on her left check. What more, she is only half dressed. Doing what I can with Mitsukake-san healing medicine, she finally wakes up, just as I'm buttoning up the last button on her shirt. Lifelessly, she looks over at me. Knowing that she will talk when she feels like it, I begin to ask her the questions.

"Can you stand up?"

All she does is nod. I help her to her feet and ask the next question.

"Can you walk?"

She hesitates before she walks again.

"Can you go far?"

She pauses yet again before shaking her head "no." I turn around and wrap my wings around my front.

"Climb on."

Mechanically, she does so. I walk with her that way well until after sunset. During the time, she falls to sleep against my back. It isn't until I stop to make a fire and to make her comfortable with the blanket I stole from the tent that Miaka-san finally speaks. 

"Doko ni iku?" (Where are we going?")

Not expecting her to talk to me, at least tonight, I say the only intelligible thing that comes to mind.

"Nani?" (What?)

"Minna wa, nansei ni notta. Atashitachi ga, tada minami ni aruteitta wa yo. Sore ja, doko ni iku?" (The others rode off South Westerly. We've only been walking South. So, where are we going?)

I sigh, before answering.

"I don't think that you can go far in you're condition, so I'm having us go to the only shelter I know of in this area. She was an adopted sister of mine, whom fell in love with a roaming trader. She moved up here, to be with him during the winter months. Three years after they married, he was attacked on his route and was killed. She would have moved back, but she had already fell in love with the village she was in, and had already had a small job as the local dairy farmer. I only hope that Opii has a couple of extra horses and some supplies that she can give up."

"Opii?"

"It's her nickname. When my mother found her a little over ten years ago, she had lost all of her memory, except that she had been from a small village that had been destroyed by fire and that her initials were O.P. My mother took her in and gave her the name of Ou Kouran. Interestingly enough, it is because of her, that I met Chichiri-san when I was six years old, though I don't know if he remembers me. When his village had been destroyed by the flood and he had been blinded, Kouran had found him while trying to find other people whom had once belonged to her village; hoping to find someone who could tell her who she really was. I remember her saying that he was really shocked, because her name was the same as his fiancé's and her looks where very similar. He stayed at our home for a couple of months, before wandering off one night. I was scared for him, because he had used to play with me, when I was supposed to be studying. I asked Tai'itsu-kun to find him and expressed my worry. She found him, led him to Her mountain and, under my pleas, trained him."

I look over, to see Miaka-san looking over at me, with a sorrowful look of happiness. She seemed happy to know more about her Shichiseishi's pasts, but could not get rid of her pain. I finally worked up the nerve and used my male ability to not understand the word "tact," and asked:

"Why are you so sad, Miaka-san?"

"I…I didn't get the Shinzahou!"

It was then that she began to cry. I wondered when she would, for it would have been unhealthy for her not to. When she finally quieted down, and gave a few hiccups, I smiled and held the necklace up.

"You mean this?"

She stared in utter amazement! 

"Where…when…?"  


"When I fought Nakago-san, the first thing I did was tackle him and take it back. He may have figured this out by now, but I'm shielding us from his presence. But, there's something else I sense from you. What else is wrong?"

Here, she blushes. She stutters for a bit, before she reveals to me that thanks to Nakago-san, she is no longer a virgin.

"You see, I have to be a virgin, in order to call upon Suzaku!"

I invade her personal body space, and begin to sniff her. I get as close to her mid body as both she and my sense of propriety will allow and take in many long sniffs.

"He lied."

"What?"

"Nakago-san lied. You're still a virgin. I…would be able to smell if you weren't."

Again, she cries, this time in relief. With all of the emotional upsets that the day has given her, sleep finally claims her once more. Deciding that I can afford to sleep lightly, I move only a bit away. Thoughts and memories of my Onee fill my head as I also fall into the arms of sleep.

******************************************************************

There you guys go, a long awaited chapter! Let me know ASAP what you think of it, because whether anyone reviews or not, I will post the next chapter on Wed. Also, Otaku Pitcher…Yes Opii is you! Also, the character Ou Kouran is not totally made up. If you read Chichiri's Gaiden, you will find the little blurb about Ou Kouran to be true (Though not that she was of any relation to Chiriko…) Thanks you Amy for reminding me of her!


	19. The Pains of Travel, Part 1

Happy Wednesday to you all! As I wrote before, here's the next chapter! It's going to be a little short, so the next part will come out tomorrow! I thought I would have enough time to write today, demo…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. If I did, I would be out in the Caribbean on a sail boat, sailing from island to island. (Sigh) Sunlight and warmth! Michigan has already set its rainy fall.

The Pains of Travel part 1

With sleep came my Grandmother. Though I was ecstatic to see her, there are times when I wish I could just fall into oblivion, like so many others. The fight with Nakago-san and having to deal with an emotional Miko can drain a lot out of you. Still, I do have a few questions that I would like to ask her and now would be a perfect time to do so.

"Good evening, little one. Also, congratulations on your recent success. Not only have you obtained the Gembu no Shinzahou, but you have successfully defended it."

"Thank you, Obaa. Did you receive the necklace?"

"Don't worry, I took it away from the Nyan-Nyans before they could do anything to it. But now, what else are you wanting to ask? You seem lost a confused. No, more like you are very worried! Come, tell me what bothers you so."

"I'm…I'm afraid that I'm beginning to lose control. I suddenly get angry, when before I would have just sat down and thought my situations out. I tend to avoid physical confrontations, but not only did I go head on into a fight with Nakago-san…I enjoyed it!"

"Tell me this: are you still overly bright and curious about everything around you?"

"Yes…"

"But at the same time, you've grown taller, your Adam's apple has begun to develop and you have physically become stronger?"

"Yes…but what does that have anything?"

"You're power is that of intelligence, you should be able to think this out. I'll see you in a couple of hours. For now, why don't you ponder what I have asked and watch the trouble that your fellow seishi have gotten themselves into during your leave."

I suddenly find myself in a snowstorm. Within the lee of some pine trees, my friends sit. Tasuki-san has his Tessen letting out constant heat, while everyone snuggles closer to him. April-san is snuggled down close to him, sharing the same blanket. Looking down at a pit in the ground, I see the attempts of a fire. In all of their faces I see discomfort. Doing what I can, I charge my feathers so that they will give off some heat. This is when I notice that Tamahome-san is not among the group.

"Obaa, is it possible for you to show me what happened before?"

This picture blurs, and I am brought to the road where my friends ride on towards Sairo-koku. Mitsukake-san and Soi-san are having a nice discussion about plants with their various properties, Chichiri-san is using his mirror to give a report to Hotohori-san on our progress, through it, I hear an overly excited emperor talking about an upcoming engagement. Notice that Nuriko-san looks a bit said, but also seems to hold a look of acceptance. Tasuki-san and April-san are talking over how they had rather joined the fight than travel without Miaka-san and I. I notice that Kyra-san is constantly looking at the map and then, back to the road. I believe that she sees what I do as well, last year's thaw had wiped out the original road. This road was made in haste, so it didn't match what was shown on the map. Meanwhile, at the rear of the group, Suboshi-san and Urumiya-san talk about their lives, while blushing. Finally, I see Tamahome-san, looking back over his shoulders towards where Miaka-san and I had left the group. 

Needless to say, I am not surprise when I here him tell the others that he going back for us. Before they can even argue, he turns his horse around and heads back. 

They continue to ride for a while, before both Soi-san and Urumiya-san sit up in shock.

"Everyone, we have to find shelter, now!"

"Ano, Urumiya, there's still plenty of daylight no da. We need to move as fast as possible with the least amount of ki no da!"

""So, that's why ya refused to just transport us there, huh?"

"Hai no da."

"Even still, Urumiya-san is right! I'm sensitive to the weather, and there's a freak blizzard heading this way!"

Everyone looks up, and there is not a c loud to be seen. Looking back at Soi-san, everyone but Kyra-san gives the Seiryuu-fujin looks of uncertainty. 

"If they say it's true, I would believe them. This area is known for it's weird weather."

"Kore wa hontou no da, Kyra-san?"

And thus, the picture returns to them, lost in the snow. I do not get a chance, however to look upon them further, before being shook awake by Miaka-san.

"Chiriko…Chiriko!"

"Ha…Hai, Miaka-san?"

"Onaka ga tsuita!" (I'm hungry!)

If I wasn't sitting down, I would have face faulted.

"Sou…ka? Well, what would you like to eat?"

"Fish?"

Nodding, I get up and wade into the small pond that we have camped near.

"How many?"

"Ten?"

Any other person, and I would have asked if they were out of their minds. However, knowing Miaka-san, this is a light snack. In no time, thanks to speed, I have caught Miaka-san's fish. This is where we both run into trouble. I have always been waited upon, I never had to cook for myself. It is amazing to note, that Miaka-san and I have about the same amount of cooking skill. That is to say, none what so ever. When we were both done trying to cook fish, which I always thought sounded simple enough, those poor ten fish that were killed, died in order to become pieces of charcoal. Yet…she still ate them…Dear Suzaku, she will eat anything! Tasuki-san wasn't kidding about this! Looking up at the stars, I note that it must be about two hours before dawn (In Chinese sense, this would mean four hours. The Chinese broke there days up into twelve hour increments, calling a two hour period one hour. What more, they named these hours after their zodiac symbols. Just FYI) I lay back down and fall back asleep, only after checking the area and jumping up only once in alarm when hearing Miaka-san yell at someone named Keisuke to give her back her something called a cha-co-let bar. Settling down and falling asleep, I come upon the white space once more, finding not my Obaa, but my Byakko ji-chan waiting for me.

"Hey, kiddo! Long time no see! Have you figured out the answers to Tai'itsu-kun's questions yet?"

"No…"

"Well, they do have an important reason! Come, sit over here. Now, your Obaa originally wanted your father to do this, but She was afraid that he would just mumble his way through this and feared that you wouldn't learn a thing. And so, after asking both of your other uncles and having a response similar to Hell No yelled back in Her face, which They did pay for by the way (Insert evil laughter of your choice here), She had no choice but to fall back on Me."

"Um…for what?" I'm was almost too afraid to ask…

Grinning like a maniac, "It's time you and Me had a little talk! What do you know about the birds and the bees?"

******************************************************************

Alright, next chapter tomorrow! Hope you liked it and can see where I'm going with it!

Tootles!


	20. The Pains of Travel, Part 2

Okay…here's the second part. Sorry that this took a bit longer, but my friend came to visit, and brought with her Eikouden, the new Fushigi Yuugi OAV. I just had to see it! Also, anyone in the Metro Detroit Area, please come to the Eastern Michigan University's Japanese Student Association Dinner Show Party in the McKinney Ballroom on the 22nd ! I used to hold an office in that organization and also, I will be performing Kendo (A form of Japanese sword fighting) there as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Though while I do unfortunately own my text books, if I was to turn them in, I doubt they would even give me $15. So, knowing this, I doubt it would be worth Yuu Watase's time to even hire a lawyer.

The Pains of Travel part 2

As the morning sun rises, I yet again awake with a start. Miaka-san looks over at me, obviously worried. I attempted a smile and told her that everything was fine; I just need to wash my face. Looking into the lake, I see why the Miko was worried. I believe that I have invented a new shade of red. But, after last night, who can blame me? I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life! And, knowing my family, that's saying something. I still have memories of my Obaa on my mother's side believing that I was a girl when she first met me. Despite my Onii and I trying to tell her differently, she still dressed me up as a little girl once my Okaa left to spend her anniversary with my Otou and forced me to go shopping with her that day. Rightfully so, I was the object of much teasing by people in the city.

Still, a night of first learning about procreation, all the possible…positions, and then, Byakko ji-chan picking up his seishi Tokaki-san and forcing me to go with them while they played at being peeping toms was not my idea of an educational experience. There was only one good thing…okay maybe a few…about that night. Thanks to Tokaki-san I now know the answers to my Obaa's questions. Embarrassed, and trying to look away from the girls, which is hard when your uncle has you in a headlock, Tokaki-san noticed me blushing. Slapping me hard on my back, Tokaki-san laughs and nearly gives away our position.

"C'mon Doukun! Your blushing, which means that something in you is curios about looking a women! And, by looking at you, I would say that this "something" is that you're no longer a kid! Welcome to Adulthood! Just within a couple of years, you'll have all the girl swooning over your good looks and you will meet a form of crazy girls known as the mysterious people called 'Fangirls.' Hope you're a good runner!"

Stuttering, I finally escape my uncles hold and try to make a counter argument. However, by this time, My Otou has been informed of what my uncles lessons pertain to, and seeing Tokaki-san laughing at me for wanting to at least be a gentleman, was a bad thing. Needless to say, a few random fireballs, a crispy seishi, a crispy God and screaming women, realizing that there had been men looking in on their morning baths was the end of my experience. Still, I want to know where that lady got that frying pan from, if she was naked. Also, I know now that Nuriko-san's punches have no contest against an angry women armed with a cooking utensil. My head still stings.

Traveling on, I become concerned as I feel Tamahome-san's Ki moving away from us. I decide not to bother Miaka-san, seeing as she already has enough on her hands. By late afternoon, we arrived at the village. I have never visited her before, I'm sad to say, but it does not take long before we come upon her farm. Upon seeing us, she walks out of her home…with a sword in her hand. 

"Who are you? What do you want here?"

"Ano~ Chiriko…are you sure that she can help us?"

"Hai, please let me talk to her. I'll get things straighten out."

I walk up to her, with my hands in front of me. I'm trying to show her that I have no weapons, but I can still see that she is nervous. I feel hurt by this, but I resign myself to the fact that Tokaki-san had made me aware of. I'm no longer a kid; I do not quite have the looks of sweet little Ou Doukun anymore. 

"Opii, please put the sword down. I came here to talk, not to fight."

"O…Opii? How do you know…"

By this time, I believe that she has noticed my hair. Her eyes scrunch up in confusion as she whispers "Otouto?"

I smile and nod my head. I start to walk towards her some more, the feeling of relief taking over my soul when she decided to attack.

"Why you little wampaku (brat)!"

"Opii, settle down!"

She comes at me for a while more. Not wanting to hurt her, I'm at a disadvantage. Thus being so, it does not take long before I'm on my butt, looking up at her.

"Shi ne (Die)!"

"No!"

Miaka-san jumps in between us and wraps her arms around me.

"Onegai…don't kill him!"

For her credit, Onee gives a little laugh and returns her sword to it's sheath.

"I wasn't planning on actually killing him, I'm just trying to get the wampaku back for the wedding prank both he and our brother pulled on my late husband and I. As cute as the two of you thought it might have been, it wasn't nice."

"What did they do?"

"Have you ever heard of a finger trap?"

"Yes…"

"Well, Onii and Otouto tricked us into being joined by one made out of gold, while we still had our hands tied together from the ceremony. I admit I was surprised that Doukun would do such a thing! I still bet that our older brother, Roukun, put him up to it. About three weeks later, the little Wampaku here sends us the instructions on how to release the trigger. Still, it is good to see you! To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"About that, Opii. We need your help."

"Everyone needs help these days, what is it that you need?"

"Horses and enough supplies to get us to the capitol of Sairo-koku."

Here follows a long period of silence. Opii eventually comes back to her senses.

Beckoning us inside, my Onee offers us seats before leaving to make tea. While we wait, Miaka-san and I take a look around the house. There is barely anything in here. Where's Onee's furniture? I sniff around, and smell rice and porridge; the food of choice for the starving. I listen, but I can't detect a single heartbeat from the workers on her farm She comes back in the room and I notice that she is wearing regular brown and white working clothes, her beautiful chestnut hair placed into a single bun at the base of her neck. The state of her clothing looks like she just came back in from dealing with the livestock all day. While that would be understandable, my sensitive nose has also detected that there is no cattle, no horses. Nothing.

"Opii, what happened?"

My Onee sits down and after sighing decides to tell us her recent troubles.

"About a week ago, my farm was raided by Kutou-koku soldiers. They killed all of the workers and probably would've killed me, if it wasn't for my cook, Suiren. She threw me into the root cellar and hid the door under her work rug, hiding me from the soldiers' sight. Though I tried to get out, she must have been standing on it, when they came and killed her. Two days later, people from the village came to bury the dead and found me down there, weak from dehydration. I looked around, but from the accounts of the villagers, the army took everything of value upon my land and from their homes as well. Most of the village has be burned to the ground. I sent a letter to Okaa, letting her know what happened and asking if I could move back in with you. I've been waiting here for the response."

"I'm afraid, Opii, that you would have never have received your reply, because Okaa came to live at the palace after one of the other Shichiseishi's family was attacked."

"Ne, Chiriko, how about we invite your sister to come with us! That way, she'll get home eventually! What do you say, Kouran-san?"

I look at my Onee, letting her know that I believe this to be a good idea as well. Opii is family, even if it is not by blood, and I don't like to see anyone in my family suffer.

"I would like that…um…"

"Aa, gomen Opii. Let me introduce you to Yuuki Miaka, Suzaku no Miko."

All Opii does is raise one of her delicate eyebrows. She was definitely one of our city's prize beauties, worthy of Hotohori-san's court. If she hadn't moved up here, she may have become one of his courtesans. As it is, all of our neighbors were shocked to find that such a beautiful and educated women was content and knew how to do farm work. She swears that she must have done this before she lost her memory, because all of the knowledge came naturally to her. Still, even though she would hate to leave this home, I'm sure she realizes that there is nothing for her here and that traveling with us would be a lot safer than waiting here for someone to bring her home. But, I digress. Back to her and Miaka-san.

Giving a small bow, all Opii says in response is:

"Pleasure."

After we drank the tea and at the food which Opii had cooked, we packed up what little food there was and headed to the far side of town. Opii said her good-byes while everyone thanked her. Being one of the only people with food, thanks to the hidden root cellar, Opii shared all the food she had with the town folk.

It was dark before we finally reached another nice size farm. This farm still looked to be in one piece and Opii explained that this farm was far enough away from the village that the soldiers never found it. They too have been helping the villagers. Taking the deed to her land, Opii barters the farm to the owner's son for three horses, supplies and a night's stay in the barn.

Yawning, I cuddle up to my Onee, with Miaka-san's back against my own. I pause to search out for any opposing Ki and then, shield our Ki from any who might wander in the night. Taking a cue from the two women on either side of me, I fall asleep.

******************************************************

Okay, here's the second part! I hoped you enjoyed it. This part may seem a bit awkward, but it sets the tone and story line for the next chapter!


	21. Through Rain or Snow, Part 1

Okay, I am very annoyed, as all of you must be. My internet connection is doing screwy things, so I couldn't post this chapter last night. Furthermore, speaking of chapters, they're going to start becoming smaller, and thus, more frequent. I'm graduating from college in April, and I have a lot of things taking up my time. I no longer have the time to keep writing my nice size chapters. Also, to anyone who has checked out my website, I hope to work on that soon, as well. I am finally on the last chapter that my father has sent me from his computer, which is where I started this story, and the files that he sent me are screwy. I'm in the process of decoding them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, or ANY of the characters in my story. All I own is some nice, shiny pennies.

Through Rain or Snow, part one

I wake up the next morning, with a crick in my neck. I realize that trapped between the two women, I had little to no chance of moving in my sleep. I also find that I have woken before my traveling companions. Trying to get up, I notice that it is not yet sunrise. Walking to the door, I look back at the Miko and my Onee. Sheltered in my shield, they should remain safe until I have returned. 

The first task is to dispel of my nightly water. Feeling relieved, I take off the new cloak of mine and stretch my wings. They itch. The feathers that Nakago-san pulled out are starting to grow back. Preening a bit, so that they don't bother me for the rest of the day, I walk back to the barn and start to cook a small portion of our rations. Though Miaka-san has a large appetite, and I understand that this is the ultimate understatement of the year, she must learn to tone down the amount of food she consumes in order for this amount to last us till we regroup with the others. 

With the skill and success that shows from all of my studies, I burn the rice.

This, I believe is what awoke Opii and Miaka-san. 

After Opii took over the role as cook, insisting that she plans to actually eat on our trip, we eat and bid a goodbye to the farmers who shared their barn with us. At this point I bless all the Gods, for my sense of smell was a definite down point at this occurrence.

Still, we ride in silence for a good five hours, all of us with important issues upon our minds.

Me: What path should we take? We have lost time and we need to regroup with the other as soon as possible.

Kouran: I hate to be leaving home. When I moved here, I thought that this would be the place that I grew old and died.

Miaka-san: I'm so hungry!!!!!!!! There's no way I can sneak food past these two. I wonder is Chiriko can teach me what plants are editable.

We stop, after the five hours, for a light lunch. Miaka-san looks dismally at her ration, but with a martyred sigh, quickly eats the food offered to her.

"Ne, Otouto…are you sure she won't choke, with her eating that fast?"

"I'm sure. I'm under the impression that her body must have more than one stomach, thus she must have more than the two pathways in her throat."

"O~kay…"

After I am done eating, I go over my plans for our regrouping, asking my Onee for any piece of information she may have of the landscape.

"There's an old road, that only local village peasants use, that is no longer marked on any maps. It will get us back on the road that your friends are riding on. Providing there pace isn't too fast, we may end up on the road before them."

"Ne, Kouran, why don't anyone but the peasants use the road anymore?"

"Well, the problem with this road, is that upon certain times of the year, freak snow storms would occur, trapping people. Eventually, the people who were trapped would die. So, the scholars learned to time the season that the snowstorms would occur, because they did not want to give up this road. It was the fastest way to Sairou from the capitol in its hay day. However, about forty years ago, the weather pattern shifted violently around here. Being at war with Kutou and having to adjust the planting time for crops while dealing with wide spread famine grew to be too much for the old dynasty. Thus, the emperor was dispelled, replaced with our current emperor's father. We are now under the Geng-Buan dynasty. However, with the creation of the new dynasty, they still had to face Kutou. By the time all of the problems were solved, this road was in such disarray, that the government didn't even try to get it back. The peasants, still needing the use of the road for trade purposes, learned to time the seasons for the roads use. I should warn you, if we take that path, that we are at the tail end of the snow season. We could very easily get trapped."

"Hm. Are there any other options that the two of you can come up with? You might think of something that I have not looked into."

"Chiriko, I learned in my math class, that the shortest distance between two points is a straight line."

"Okay, I'll agree with that."

"What if we were just to go straight in the direction that it would take to get back to the right road and when we get to a mountain or something else that is unavoidable, you could use your powers and teleport us or maybe even fly us across."

"While those are good ideas, I do have a few problems with those plans of action, Miaka-san. The first problem is that I don't dare use too much of my powers because I'm trying to avoid any conflict with Nakago-san until the Shinzahou and you are back with the safety of the group. Nakago-san will be on the look out for any spikes of my ki in order to retrieve the sacred object. That, and probably to settle the score with me. No doubt, with the last time that he and I met, it wounded his pride to have someone as young as me, no matter that I am part God, defeat him in a physical battle. By looking at me, it is not something one would expect me to do yet."

"I don't know about that, Otouto. You seem to be gaining more muscle."

"I attribute that to the traveling that I have done recently. Otherwise, I doubt that I would have gained as much until I turned seventeen. As for flying, that idea is okay for a mountain or two, but before I wasn't even use to flying while holding objects. Though I do seem to be gaining more practice than usual, I know that I would not be able to keep that up for very long. Now, we throw in the horses and supplies. There is no way that I can fly everything we need to take with us across even a single mountain. However, as I stated before, those were good plans. I believe that we should take the road that Opii suggested and save your plans, Miaka-san, for emergencies.

With a final resolution to our first problem, we set out towards the aforementioned road.

***^*^****^*^****^*^****^*^****^*^****^*^****^*^***

Well, there we go, the first part of Through Rain or Snow. I will have the next part up by Friday, 7th.

Ja ne!

Tsukiyo 


	22. Through Rain or Snow, Part 2

Lookie, lookie, I posted!!!!!!!!!! I do hope that everyone is enjoying the story, so far. I had received an e-mail recently saying that my story was one of the two longest on the net with Chiriko as the main character! Kudos to me! Still, I'm also happy to see how many reviews I've received. Pretty soon, as long as I don't count my own posts, I will have over 100 reviews. I think that I should do something special for the next chapter after I receive 100. I was thinking maybe a question asking/answering deal. If they are to a real person, then I would send the question along to them. Any other ideas?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, or Chiriko or any of the added characters. So girls, please, STOP CAMPING OUTSIDE MY WINDOW! THE "I WANT TASUKI AND CHICHIRI" CHANTS ARE GETTING ANNOYING!!!!! Ahem…sorry…

Through Rain or Snow, part 2

We pressed on until nightfall. The trip would have had the pleasant sounds of bird and other small woodland creatures, if not for the sounds of Miaka-san's stomach. When we stopped, Miaka-san yet again sigh at the small portion, but I'm glad that she didn't complain or ask for more. She seems to understand the situation that we are in.

We reached our destined road with little problem. Opii was right in saying that the government has not cared for this road in a while. Most government roads have gravel on them to keep them sturdy in the cases of rain, or in Hokkan-koku, melted snow. This road did not. Worrying about snow storms, I walk around our camp's perimeter and get a feel for the surrounding area. Animals are active in this area, so that means that no one has surrounds us. Even though insects will resume normal activities after a body has been present for a while, most animal still tend to shy away from a human's sent. This means, that we have to be careful about the predators. I sniff around and happily find no scents belonging to tigers. I do, however, smell the scent of a weasel. We will have to put our supplies up before we go to sleep tonight.

Next, I check the weather. My recent sniff has not given me any indication of snow. Nor, is their any frost upon open ground. This bodes well. I travel a bit farther and find a puddle, with no ice in it. Still, I dip my hand in and find it to be a bone chilling experience. I nod, satisfied that it would not snow tonight, but I also understand that I must be careful. The weather could…it could…

"A~CHOO!"

…sniff…

"Chiriko? Daijoubu? (Are you okay?)

"Yes…sniff…I just got lost in my thoughts. I didn't notice that I sat down among some enokidake spores (it's a type of mushroom), which I happen to be allergic to."

"Oh, well I came to tell you that Kouran and I are going to sleep. Are you coming too, or do you have anything else planned?"

"Opii knows me well. I plan to take watch for part of the night and then probably wake her up when I'm tired. I don't like the idea of no one guarding us when we're out in the open like this."

"Okay, just remember, that you can ask me to take watch, as well. I'm used to staying up late when cramming for a test."

"Souka? Yoshi. (Is that so? Good.) I'll keep that in mind. Also, may I take a look at your text books? You mentioned your math class earlier and I must confess that I am very interested in what you may be learning that we, in this world, don't know."

"That's fine, as long as you tell me something."

"Hai?"

"Those enokidake, are they edible?"

"Yes…and I hear that they are quite good, if you boil them first. I wouldn't know. The doctors are afraid that if I ever eat one, my throat will close up. Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to know what we can eat, in case our food supply runs out. Or, if I want more food."

"I'll keep my eyes open."

"Thank you, and good night!'

I watch her walk back to the fire and pull out her books, before crawling under her blanket. Sitting up from the spores, I walk to the edge of the clearing and gather more wood. I eventually gather as much as I can hold and bring it back to camp. The girls are asleep, the pre-mentioned weasel isn't. It is busy trying to quietly dig it's way into our food bag. I take out a thin, leather strap and a stone. I quickly let the stone fly and in knocks the weasel out, cold. Throughout this, the girls still sleep. Sighing and trying to keep myself sane throughout the silence of the area, I sit down start and pick up the weasel. On close inspection, I see that it is an ermine. The animal's beautiful fur glistens from the fire light reflecting off of the translucent strands silver, with a black tipped tail to complete the look. I didn't kill it…sniff…her, but she would need a bit of medical care. On closer inspection, I notice that she is not quite full grown, her mother must have chased her away from the nest early, or else she would have known better than to try and raid a human's camp. Thinking inward, I remember that my Onii once told me that weasel fur is good to use, when you are in the north, because it will keep you warm and won't frost over. With that, I decide that Miaka-san might like a pair of gloves to keep…her…

I can't do it. I can't kill her! Especially now that she is awake, looking up at me with those sad, black eyes. Sighing, I admit defeat. While holding her in my lap, I open the food pack and take out a bit of the jerked meat. She eats the meat ravenously and it is then, that I realize, that I can feel her poor, little ribs. After a bit more meat, he seems content and calm. I stroke her fur and she seems happy to stay in my lap. I believe that she understands that I will probably take care of her. It may be one more mouth to feed, I ponder while I open Miaka-san's book on Japanese Grammar, but I don't think the girls will mind.

She's snuggling. Why do I seem to find myself surrounded by women. Good thing Tokaki-san isn't here.

Hmm…she'll need a name.

**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^*

There we go! I don't know what made me think of the ermine (It like a slightly larger breed of ferret) but I just kept thinking about how little I've included Tama-neko and the thought of a pet for Chiriko appeared. Now, her comes the hard part for all of you readers. I've given you the description of the ermine, and she needs a name. I am open to suggestions, even if it is your own name! This ermine, I decided, will come in handy, later!


	23. Through Rain or Snow, Part 3

Hi! I have to say, isn't school breaks great? Well, they are when you don't have homework to do. Still, I am happy to say that I was able to write two chapters! Let me know what you think, and yes…the ermine does have a purpose! What is her purpose? Well, you'll just have to read and see. I still haven't really picked a name for her yet, maybe in the next chapter, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I do have to hand it to those girls outside my window. It's about 9 degrees F outside with snow all around, and their still there. 

Through Rain or Snow, part 3

I woke Miaka-san up about three hours before dawn. With the little ermine in my lap, and the interesting school books to pass the time, I didn't notice how late it was until I finished a book called "Eigou no guraama." (English Grammar). Miaka-san got up, without complaint, as I wandered into bed and snuggled down into my blankets and waited for the fun to begin.

As always, my mind's eye opened up into a white world. I was about to ask if any of my relatives were here, but I was cutoff by a snowball to the back of my head. I turned and felt that I should have sweat dropped, but the sight of my Otou and Byakko-ji throwing snow down the back of Seiryuu-ji's clothes just seemed to give me warm fuzzies for some odd reason. I was about to laugh, when I felt a snowball hit my face thanks to my Gembu-ji. I started in on the fight and was struggling with my Otou on the ground, for he wished to so his best at stuffing snow into my clothes when we heard a voice that didn't belong.

"Mattaku, if this is how the five of you act, it's amazing that you have so many followers."

Standing before us, was a beautiful young woman, with curly, shoulder length white hair, with the last inch and a half tipped in black. Her black eyes seem to fill up the entire eye space, so that little of the white of her eyes showed. Her complexion was as pale as a peach. She wore little in the way of clothing. The top of her outfit was white, with thin straps on the shoulders. The top it self stop just short of her bellybutton. The bottom of her outfit was indeed interesting. She wore black pants, but over that, she wore a white skirt that opened up in the front's middle. The back end trailed to the ground. As she walked closer to us, I could see that silver threads had been incorporated to create a gentle cloud pattern in her skirt. This being said, it was no surprise to find my Byakko-ji already by her side, holding her hand.

The surprise was finding out that this pissed-off young lady had the ability to beat Byakko-ji to a pulp. 

"Heh, stupid pervert. If you weren't my God, then I would do some serious damage to your pathetic a…"

"Um, moshi moshi, demo… How did you get here, mortal?"

The young lady turned towards my Otou, with an annoyed glance.

"I'm not sure…ask your kid."

Caught unaware, for I was trying to revive Byakko-ji, I was shocked to hear her words.

"But…I've never seen you in all of my life!"

"Yes, you have. I have to say, you have good aim."

I looked and noticed that she was rubbing her head.

"You're…the…ermine…right?"

"And you're supposed to be a genius? Yo, kitty-cat? Explain to me why I have to be teamed up with this kid, again?"

"Ah…Karasuki…you see…"

"It's been a hundred years, pervert, and I'm sick and tired of being a stupid ermine! Now, I'm okay with the kid…"

"Umm…Gomen…"

"…petting me and giving me food, cause I HATE hunting…"

"Karasuki-san…could you please…"

"…but you promised me that you would change me back to normal after I completed a few tasks for you."

"Ano~…it's time for me to wake up…"

"I alphabetized your naughty magazines, kept your home clean from your shedding hair, cleaned out your sandbox…"

"Ouch, Byakko-ni, that last one is really low."

"Shut up, Seiryuu."

"…did you're grocery shopping, dealt with Tai'itsu-kun for you, washed and ironed your stupid white clothing after you decided that it would be GREAT fun to play in a giant mud bath, delivered all your messages to your countries most beautiful girls…"

"Byakko…We have to talk…"

"Ye…YES! Gembu-ni, let Us go and have Our talk!"

Byakko-ji was stopped short by Karasuki-san's hand grabbing his unfortunate tail.

"After everything I did, in the body of an ermine no less, you are NOT going to stiff me! If I had a chance, I would hurt Kokie, but that jerk just had to be killed by that warlord before he could turn me back. Plus, I couldn't talk to Subaru or Tokaki. Do you know what I had to go through for you!

"Well…you see…I-I do not really know how, theonlytwowhowouldknowareTai'itsu-kunandIknowshehidall knowledgeinsideDoukun'shead,youjusthavetofindit!"

"…nani…Nani…NANI!!!!!!!! You mean I have to follow after this kid, hoping that he'll cough up the information that I can finally live my life? THIS SUCKS! THIS…"

"Karasuki-san! We're out of time!"

"Chiriko, Chiriko! Wake up!"

"Miaka, move out of the way, I have a sure fire trick that has always worked on him. One bowl of warm water, one hand in warm water and one jug pouring water into the bowl by his ear and…"

"ARGHHH!!!!!"

"Out of bed and on the floor, five yard dash to the bathroom door!"

"Miaka!"

Otou…help me…I think I want to maim Opii and Miaka-san!

FWOOSH

"What was that? Doukun, daijoubu?"

No, I'm burnt to a crisp, worse than what Tasuki-san is capable with his Tessen. I take that as a no from Otou. It takes all I can muster just to walk back into the clearing.

"I…ite…"

"What happened, Otouto?"

"Betsu ni. (Nothing) Let's eat and get moving. We need to meet up with the others soon, because our food supplies are going to be drained faster than we anticipated."

"Souka? Naze?" (Is that so? Why?)

"Because of Karasuki-san."

And there she sits, grooming her fur, giving me an innocent "What" look.

"Ano~ Chiriko, that's just a…um…"

"It's an ermine, right?"

"Well, yes, but, you see…"

"It's great that you want a pet, but just keep it out of the food. Ermines are gluttons."

"But, One! She's really…"

"Chiriko, we need to get moving!"

"But…would you two just listen?"

So far, though she is pretty, I have to say, I'm about ready to drown Karasuki-san. All morning, she purposely annoyed Opii and then, hiding behind me, I had no say in taking the blame. I know that she's mad at my Oji and that she hates being an ermine, but that's no reason for taking it out on me. Okay, so I'm pouting. 

Moving on, after a small midday meal, something seemed wrong to me. It suddenly grew quiet and what more, if I didn't know any better, I would say that Karasuki-san was also noticing this. The wind was becoming colder and I could smell snow upon its way. Unfortunately, we were entering the part of the pass that narrows and our horses were becoming nervous. They refused to move faster.

This being said, the storm caught up with us in no time. The horses did their best to make time, but as the snow built up, there came a point where the horses could move no farther. My feathers were keeping them and my companions warm, as was the inner fire from my birth rite keeping me comfortable, but even I have limits. I'm already hiding my ki from the rest of the Seiryuu Shichiseishi, while that is not as much of a strain; something within this area has been zapping my ki. It has been rather disturbing, as I know for a fact that none of the Seiryuu have this power. I can also tell, by her actions and her scent, that Karasuki-san is not to blame. There is something bigger working behind the scenes. When I gain the first chance of freedom, I will investigate this, with hopefully my Otou or one of my Ojis, but for now, I have more pressing matters.

"Chiriko, we have to get free from these winds! We've already lost some of our supplies to it! If the wind becomes stronger, then we're next!"

"I know, but the snow's too deep. What more, this is not the weather for flying! I know that I can't fly all of us to safety."

"Could you teleport, or something else godly?"

"No. Something is draining my ki! I doubt I could move myself, let alone anyone else!"

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Do you see any trees that we can find shelter under?"  


"NO!"

By this time, Karasuki-san is frantically trying to get my attention.

"If you can do anything to help us out, please!"

Karasuki-san seems to look at me, as if trying to see if I have an alternative motive. Jumping off my horse, I proceed to try and win her over.

"Look, if you don't believe me, then think about this. It's you're life on the live, too. If you try and escape by yourself and leave the girls behind, then I will never give you the information that you want. At least take them out of here, I can survive by myself. But I'm begging you, get my One and my Otou's Miko out of here!"

She seems to think my proposal over for a split second, before nodding her head. Throughout the wind, a warm-aired whirlwind comes flying through, picking up my friend, family and horses. The last sounds that I hear before they are whisked away are the desperate cries of Opii and Miaka-san as they realize that I am being left alone in the growing bitter cold.

**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^

Well there's the first one! I hoped you enjoyed the plot twist!


	24. Suffer The Children

Hello Everybody!!!! Just to let you know: I Graduated, I GRADUATED!!!!!!!!!!!!! HA HA HA!!!!

…now just 6 more years left until I get my doctorate, I hope…

Still, I have to finish an independent study, but my family is going to allow me to take it easy, so I won't be returning to school until next January.

Now, as I promised to a few people who have complained by my lack of posts, this chapter, which I rewrote BTW, because my first version was terrible, will be a long one. So kick back, relax and have fun!

P.S. For those keeping count on my review count, if you subtract the two that I added in, then the counter is on 98.

P.P.S. I own nothing, especially anything relating to Fushigi Yuugi characters, otherwise I would have been mobbed by fan girls by now…

P.P.P.S. If you are squeamish, you may want to skip this chapter…

Suffer The Children

Cold, it's so cold! I have been walking down what I think is the road for a couple of hours. Or, at least I believe it to be a couple of hours. With this snowstorm, I haven't been able to see the sun or the stars through the clouds.

My ki is all but drained. Something, or someone, really doesn't want me to meet up with my Miko and the various amount of Seishi. I doubt that I have ever been this cold in my life! What with the large amount of snow, wind and my lack of sleep the night before, I am really beginning to feel the weather's effects. Right now, nothing would be better than a nice nap. I could rest, hopefully feel my Otou's warmth and regain my energy. But, until I find secure shelter, a nap is out of the question. If I fall asleep now, the cold will insure that I will never wake up.

From what I can tell I have maybe a week or so until I meet up with my friends. That is, if Karasuki-san has teleported Opii and Miaka-san to the others and told them of the situation. With my recent luck, some of my friends will try to fool heartedly rescue me. If I can help it, I absolute do not want any of them to break off the search for the Shinzahou. With the first one in our possession, I have no doubt that Nakago-san will stop at nothing to get the second one.

However, with a week left, of me trying not to freeze or starve to death, we may already be too late.

I travel on, feeling a new ki enter into the picture. It is Gembu-ji, trying to stop the weather. By now, he as well must notice this new mysterious ki effecting his land. The snow lets up enough for me to notice a cave. I start to head for it, only to find the storm increase its strength. It takes me a half an hour to find the rock face. Perhaps another fifteen minutes to find the cave, but once inside, I sink down to the ground, thanking my Oji for this chance. 

Unfortunately, my rest is short lived. Whomever my Oji is fighting, has decided to not give up. An earthquake is soon upon the area, causing me to jump out of the way of many falling rocks. I was not very fortunate, however, to have no way of dodging a large boulder to the head. I am out cold before I finish hitting the ground.

The normally white space, had turned blood red. Trying to move my feet, I find myself covered in the morbidly sticky liquid that is foremost within the landscape. Something tells me that this is not going to be a good rest. Feeling alarmed, I start trying to ask for a family member. Any family member; heck, I'd even settle for a Nyan-Nyan right about now. I don't have enough ki inside me at the moment to pull forth my Seishi abilities. I hate the feeling of not knowing the events taking place around me.

Still, another problem comes that I cannot make any noise. Well, okay I can make squeaks, as if I had either screamed myself mute or someone has ripped…my…

Oh Otou…if I had any food in my stomach, I would have thrown up. The blood that is on my clothing is from me. Looking around more, I see nightmares, that I have never faced before, appearing. I see my Byakko-ji decapitated; maggots already feasting on the flesh of His neck. I see the areas where animals have feed from Him. What is worse, a few feet from Him is His head; eyes have already been plucked out by birds of some sort. I finally turn from Him, as I see a rat escape from His mouth with a amount of brain matter dangling from its mouth.

I wish I had turned to see the sea of blood once more, but that was not meant to be. The direction that I have chosen leads towards the east, in which I find the fate of Seiryuu sei-kun. He lays upon His stomach, face down in the blood. I know by now that He must be dead, but something draws me near to Him, in order to check the damage inflicted upon Him. It is as if I'm being controlled by something else.

As I turn him over, I find myself in the troughs of dry heaving, the material leaving through my throat. The smell alone is enough to do so, but the sight of Seiryuu sei-kun, His middle section looking as if it had once held a blazing fire, for the organs were all charred, is enough to swear me off any food, in the fear that I would never be able to keep it down. By the look of His wrists, I'd say that He was held down, while this feat was accomplished. What more, by the look on His face, He was awake when they did this to Him and in extreme pain. Sobbing, I turn to the north. 

The sight that behold me was even worse. Gembu-ji, whom had only recently helped me, was still alive, but, just barely. As best one can in a sea of blood, I run towards Him, desperate to have someone, anyone, to help shield me from this pain and gore. As I reach Him, I gain a better understanding of what He has lived through. From the first look, I could tell that He was hanging from a wall…by His tongue…on a steel hook. The lower half of His body had been all but torn apart by wild animals, presumably dogs or wolves. 

Using what little strength I possess, I fly up a tad and lift my Oji from the hook. Landing with a splash, I do my best to make Him comfortable. In pain, He wildly looks around until His eyes focus upon me.

"I…I tied. You…you hav to get away."

I try to tell Him not to speak, but a painful reminder of the damage done to my throat stops me.

"Go…to yer Ba-tan (Ba-chan). Si can keep…you…sa…"

Within my arms, His head went limp. Crying, shaking, I sit for a while with His head still in my lap. Finally, not able to take the looks of my Ojis' deaths, I run blindly into the sea of blood.

I run until I trip and splash into the rapidly cooling liquid. On my hands and knees, I stand in shock as I regain my wits. This is also when I unfortunately look up. I have managed to find a wall among this mess and slumped against the wall are the bodies of my parents.

Otou's body looks as if He had His intestines pulled from His body; guessing how parts of the intestines still clung to the wall, I'd wager that they intestines were thrown around first, before someone used what was left of hem to strangle my Otou. My Okaa lay next to him, with a yari (Long spear) protruding from her skull. Upon her face is the look of anguish as she must have seen my Otou killed before they killed her, which looks to be after they raped her with some wide object.

It was with this scene, that I believe my soul broke. Had I still my vocal cords, I would have been wailing. Head bowed, I fully expected to sit within the bloody muck until my own death, when I heard someone "hrmph." Looking up, I came face to face with my Obaa.

In normal circumstances, when suddenly being nose to nose with Tai'itsu-kun, the general feeling that rules a body is fear. This fear is either caused by the extreme repulsion to Her looks or by the fact that you are in the presence of the creator of our world. This time, however, I proved to be the exception to the rule. Showing no expression, feeling nothing, I looked into my Obaa's eyes.

"Murderer."

With this simple word, confusion came to mind. I tried to ask Her what She meant, but the lack of vocal cords proved this to be impossible.

"I should have known that this would happen. I gave allowances towards you, allowed you to live and become a Shichiseishi, but just like your cousin, Fuyumi, in that your soul existence is the destruction of everything.

Fuyumi…Fuyumi…who's Fuyumi? Is she talking about Gembu's daughter? But, she can't be! Her name was Yukiko!

Wait…all this pain and suffering…one of Tomo-san's illusions! This must be one, for his illusions are real until the person falls from his trap! Concentrating, I feel the pain in my throat fade and return to normal.

"Nice try, Tomo-san, you really had me for a minute there, but this ends now!"

Using my remaining ki, I create a blast into the mental shield that is keeping me in this nightmarish realm.

…only to find myself looking a quick image of a girl.

The image turns back into the sea of blood and the girl turns back into my Obaa. She is obviously surprise that I was able to break through her shield, but soon, she lapses back into playing the part of my Obaa. I feel as if fingers are trying to invade my mind, trying to make me believe this illusion once more. However, one should learn not to piss off anyone with powers. They would live longer.

"Trying to ignore the truth will not help you, child, nor will it change what must be done towards you!"

"Funny, _girl_, the way I see it, showing me these lies will not keep me from giving you what you deserve!"

Focusing the last of my power, I send a phoenix-looking blast towards her. Hearing her scream, seeing the nightmare break, I felt like fainting. Such a funny feeling to have when one is already asleep. Groaning, I open my eyes to the land of the awake, only to see the ghost-like appearance of the girl staring at me in disbelief.

"How? How did you know? How did you break it? You're the first one to ever come out alive from one of my nightmares!"

"Because…I knew it had…to be an illusion. Especially after you…gave the wrong name of…my cousin. Her name…was Yukiko."

"No, I mean, I was the one having the nightmare, I dragged you into it. No one that I have brought in has ever survived, even when they found out the truth! Even when I was alive, my nightmares always came true! You are the first one to ever come out alive!"

"Um…thanks…not the honor…that I…"

"Don't speak, you haven't the ki to do so. Out of respect for you, I won't drag you into another nightmare unless my master notices. You will need all the energy that you can gain. Luckily, my master is still fighting your uncle, or he would have noticed by now. He's kept a close eye on you since you were born. I think he wanted you to beg him for his life, like I and all his other followers have, so that he could control your soul."

"Who…"

"Didn't I tell you not to talk? Boy, aren't you stubborn! Still, I won't tell you my master's name. If I mention it, he will take notice and then we would have to fight. It's been so long since I could talk to a real person, that I want it to last." 

And so, I stayed lying down for quite a long time, regaining my strength. Due to no longer feeling the bite of the wind and snow, coupled with the fear, concern and warmth that I can feel coming from my Otou, I start to recover fast. During this time, I take the chance to look at this girl more closely.

When she was alive, the Akuma-Hime (Nightmare Princess) had been a very beautiful, but also a very sorrowful girl. It is obvious by looking at her mouth that she had rarely smiled. Her brown eyes hold the interesting combination of being interested in me and sad at the same time. He equally brown hair hung down her back in a braid, with a ice blue woven in as a plait, that was long enough to touch the ground, even with the top section wrapped around her head, giving the impression of a crown. Her main dress was a tattered white, glistening as if it was covered in crystals. The sash that held the dress closed was the same ice blue as her hair ribbon. Her shoes where white, embroidered with blue bell flowers. Still, the dress held the look that she had once belonged to an aristocratic family, before her obvious death. Truthfully, her death was the only thing to destroy what would have been a beautiful, if not tragic look. While white skin is found to be attractive, blue skin is not. She must have noticed me looking at her, for she started to talk.

"I don't normally hold all that well with people staring at me. I don't blame you, truthfully, but it does get a bit creepy after a while."

Given the nightmare that she showed me, I have a hard time believing that such a gesture is possible of creeping her out. She must have seen what I was thinking, for she continued.

"No, it's true! Staring does too do so. When I was alive, my father had been the landlord of a huge track of land up here in Hokkan-koku. I used to run back to my parents whenever the farmers children either beat me or made fun of me. My parents told me to stop crying and forget about those children, for they were beneath me. This hurt me even more, for I had no siblings and thus, no playmates. Finally, I started to get mad and mean-spirited all the time and I began to imagine gruesome ways for these children to be killed, but I never acted upon them. Finally, the day before I was to meet my chosen fiancé, one of the boys got mad at the way I treated him and his younger sister and so he beat me. I woke up five days later, my parents ashamed of my looks, explaining that my fiancé had seen me and had called off the wedding. My parents told me that I was nothing but a disgrace. They told me that they were going to try and patch up the marriage, but if I messed up again, they would disown me and sell me to a brothel. My father looked down at me and told me that if the marriage was called off again, he would adopt the boy who beat me, for he must be worthy of great things if he could upset an aristocrat so. 

"For me, this is what broke my heart. My parents may not have been the most loving people in the world, but they were all I had. To even suggest that one of the lower people who constantly harassed me, that my father never punished, could even take my place made me almost hysterical with rage. Lying alone in my bed, I began to daydream all of the horrible things I could do to that boy when I took over the lands. So caught up in the daydream, I didn't notice when I fell asleep. I continue to dream of all the ways to torture him when I was awoken by a scream. My family and I ran outside to see what all of the commotion was. Sure enough, the scream came from the home of the boy that I was dreaming about. My father took one look into the house, and came back in order to empty his stomach. Taking this as a sign, the people began looking around, asking who would want to murder this family. The children pointed me out to their parents, but this idea was immediately discarded, due to the fact that not only was my home too far for me to run back to in time to run with my family to this house in response to the scream, but a maid had been watching me the whole time. She told them that I had been asleep when the scream came. People, disturbed, walked back into their houses with their families, still talking about this event. Me, I was curious. I had wanted this boy dead for so long, so that I decided that I wanted to know how he died. My father warned me against it, but I still walked in. The sight that greeted me was a complete shock. Not because of hoe gruesome the scene was, but because it was exactly as I had dreamed it.

"All together, this happened five more times. Each time afterwards, the children would always stare at me, as if I was an evil spirit walking around to chose my next victim. Even now, I can feel their eyes upon me. I began to wish that I could turn off my nightmares, but couldn't. After the fifth time, with the parents seeing the pattern of the families with the children that taunted me being brutally murdered, they broke into my family's home, killed my parents and bound me up. They brought me to a cave, this cave in fact, to die. Frozen and starved, I finally passed on. But, before doing so, I heard a voice, whom claimed that he could save me, if I was obedient towards him. I agreed and so, here we are."

"But…this is a forest! How long ago did this occur?"

"A long time ago, but you are right, not enough time has passed to create a forest of this size. My master moves my prison to the places where he wants me to dream of the ways for people to die. Unfortunately, this is now your prison as well. I have no idea as to how to get out, or I would have a long time ago. The cave itself is a labyrinth. I tried to find my way, but in such darkness, it is impossible. Besides, it is only a matter of time before my master's attention returns."

"How about we deal. You seem reasonable enough. If I can find a way out of this cave, and take you with me, will you not purposely try to kill me in you dreams if you master's attention returns?"

"For my freedom, and a chance for my soul to go either to Heaven or Hell, but away from his grasp, yes I will try. I already know that your name is Doukun, the Suzaku Shichiseishi Chiriko, so I guess that I could let you know mine, if we are to be partners. I am the Akuma-Hime, Chineru."

"It's a pleasure, Chineru-san."

And maybe it's just Tasuki-san rubbing off on me, but why do I always seem to find girls?!

**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^

See, that wasn't so bad, was it? Many people have been asking for more torture, so here you go! Let me know what you think of it! 


	25. Lost in the Cavern of Dreams

Hi everyone, I want to extend my congrats to Blue-Fire, my 100th reviewer! As the special treat, I will answer any questions you have about my story plot, why I am not able to update as often as I would like and any other questions you would like to ask! If you have any questions for the following:

April, Kyra, Amy, Opii, or Chineru, e-mail me and I will e-mail them in return.

The best treat goes out to Blue-Fire, however. You, the special winner, is allowed to tell me exactly what you want me to do on the next chapter! Do you want to be included, okay! Do you want me to get the story moving, or to keep it at the pace I am going, okay! Your will is my command! Do you want me to convert a pic of the Fushigi Yuugi gang into a cross stitch and send it to you, okay! (My best craft is cross stitching. April, who knows me well, can attest that I can do some amazing stuff. Just imagine a poster or wall scroll stitched for you to hang on your wall. If you want me to do this, be advised that cross stitching takes awhile and I may be done with the fic before I'm done with the cross stitch. :o) Just pick the picture, and I'll start working on it!

I personally want to thank all of you for sticking with me and for allowing me to not only reach a mountainous mark of 100 reviews, but 25 chapters! I'm so happy!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but soon I will partly own a house! (Dancing) Still if you want to sue me for it, ask my parents, their they ones paying the mortgage, they're just signing my name on to it…

P.S. BTW, if any of you were interested, my birthday was on Monday, the 19th! I'm officially 23!

Anywho…

Lost in the Cavern of Dreams

By now, Chineru, the Akuma-Hime and I have walked for hours, trying to find our way out. Through my senses, I can feel the battle still being waged. I must admit to being distressed over this current state of affairs. It is enough that I have to worry about summoning my Otou and defeating the remaining Seiryuu-Shichiseishi, but now there is definitely another force trying to do more then summon a God. The war that is being waged will decide who rules the humans: Heaven or Hell. Normally, I would like to take the time to sit and think about the events that are going on around me, in hopes that I may find a piece of information that would be relevant to the battle, but I have three problems that must be dealt with first. The first problem being that I must escape from these caverns before the Akuma-Hime's master realizes that I am not ensnared within one of her dreams. Two, I must meet up with my friends at all costs, for not only do we need to find the second Shinzahou, but I still hold the first one within my grasp. Third, as much as I hate to be rude, I need to tell Chineru to shut up! I understand that she has been lonely all this time and I appreciate her being friendly and trying to help me, but I do not need to know her life history!

"…oh, and then, there was this one time, when Wan-ji-chan gave me this beautiful horse! I use to love riding that horse! It was the color of dried rice stalks and she was such a gentle horse…"

"Um, Chineru-san…"

"Call me Chineru-chan!"

"Ha…hai, Chineru-chan, have you ever travel to this part of the cave before?"

"No, we've pasted the area that I have known. I don't know the way from here."

I stop in my tracks and begin to sniff at the air. Increasing the amount of light that I am casting, I find the path split into three ways. What I find from my nose is confusing. I right most path smells of fire, the middle of water and the left path smells of stale air. I do not know which way would be best. Though I'm drawn to the fire, due to my nature, I know that it is an unnatural phenomenon in the underground cave…unless it is…

"Ite!"

"Well, maybe you would listen to me more often, and then I won't have to hit you! Did you even hear what I told you about my horse?"

"Chineru-sa…Chineru-chan, I understand that you need to talk, but I'm trying to find our path out of here. Our choices are stale air, water or fire. Personally, I want to check out the fire."

"But, shouldn't we go to the stale air, I mean, there's nothing there to kill you?"

"That's what I'm afraid of, it's too easy."

She looks at me in question, but being a gentleman, I decide to take her route first. We entered the left passage way and not more than five minutes past before I noticed three things. Everything is coming in threes…no, don't blank out now, Doukun! The first, is that the passage way is going up. The second, the passage way is getting narrower, while the third, is that I cannot breathe! Chineru-chan floats farther, until she notices that I am not keeping pace with her. She comes back, looking at me with concern, asking if I'm okay…at least I think she does…I need to get out of here! I fumble backwards, trying to escape, but I do not appear to be moving far enough away. Desperate, I finally take off my jacket, top, allowing me to unfold my wings, hoping to move faster. As I do, I also notice the change in the air. Though it seems to take an eternity, I am back to the junction point. I sit for a while longer, gasping as the now sweet air fills my lungs.

"What went wrong back there?"

"The air…it was a poisonous gas…"

"But where could it be coming from?"

Relaxed now that I'm not suffocating, I begin to dwell on this new development. Looking again at the paths, I begin to formulate the reasons for the lack of air. With no time at all, the answer hits me! When I smelled the water, something seemed off with it, as if it was from a hot spring. The air from the left tunnel had smelled stale due it lack of being able to move. Excited to see if my theory is true, I place my head to the ground. As I expected, I hear what I could only hope for. While this trap may have foiled normal person, I have the advantage from my Otou. Grinning, I look up at Chineru-chan with pure excitement in my eyes. To say that she's afraid of this look would be an understatement.

"Did the lack of air get to your head, or something? What did you find by listening to the ground?"

"My escape route. Tell me, I know that you can physically hit me, but can you be harmed by anything?"

"Moshi, moshi! Dead here! I think I have past the phase in life where I can be hurt!"

"Good! First things first, can you go and get my jacket, then? I left it in the tunnel and I know that I will need it later on."

"Okay… just don't do anything without me! I want to get out of this place more than you can know!"

By the time she comes back, I have regain total use of my lungs and I am ready to carry on.

"We need to take the right tunnel."

"The… isn't that where you smelled the fire?"

"Yes, but my birth rite will protect me. Everything from the other tunnels add up."

"Okay, enlighten me."

"The left tunnel is full of poisonous gas, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, the middle tunnel smells like a hot spring."

"Okay…still not getting you here…"

"Alright, let me ask you, how do hot springs form?"

"Don't know, and never really cared."

"Give you a hint, it is the same thing that is letting off the gas…It can heat up water to a super high heat…and it is like fire."

"Ano…chotto, masaka! Kono migi iwa no naka de, yougan! (Um…hold on, it can't be! Inside that right cave, is lava!)

"Hai, sono touri ze!" (Yes, that is correct!)

Walking on to the right tunnel, we come upon a sea of lava.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, now turn around."

"Why?"

"I'm going to take off my belongings and send them to my Obaa. Unfortunately, I can only send small things through, without your master noticing and interfering with my ki, or I would have transported myself earlier."

"Okay…"

She turns around, as I take off everything. Sending my belongings on their way, I fell embarrassed as I slip into the lava. Honestly, I feel as if I'm skinning dipping! With a girl no less! Hmm…skinny dipping…with Gyokuran…Snap out of it, Doukun! Survive first, hormones later! Looking at my wings, I feel them become as fire in response to the pool I am in. Turning around, I let Chineru-chan know that she can turn around. Her response is as I calculated. She screams.

"Get out, get out! You're going to die!"

"Iie, I'm fine! Ready for a swim?"

"But…but…"

"I'm the son of Suzakusei-kun! Any form of fire and I are as one! Don't worry about me! Let's get going, I feel the battle is winding down, and it won't take long before your master finds us out!"

And thus we swim. True to my word, I become one with the lava, acting as if it was the water in a pond, breathing the molten rock in, as if I was a fish in the water. It takes a bit of time, swimming against the current, but I finally find the source. It takes even longer until I find the top of the source; blocked by the build up of an old eruption. Chineru-chan, seeing my problem, floats through the rock, looking for a weak spot for me to puncture. Before long, she has directed me to the right spot and, using my ability to be in tune with the magma, I cause an eruption.

On the bright side, I am out of the tomb, freeing Chineru-chan at the same time. Though it is a bit embarrassing to see her snicker at me , sans clothing. I look down, and flush in shame.

"Well, you're definitely not a boy anymore, are you?"

Luckily, I don't have to worry for long about my lack of clothing and modesty due to the down side. The down side, is that the Akuma-Hime's boss has been acknowledged of this feat, and, being defeated by my Oji, comes to greet us. The man floats before us, clothed in black. Long, silver hair flows around him, while his hands, with the sharp red nails drenched in blood, clench.

"So, a little fool such as yourself actually escaped, did you? Maybe you should learn where you belong! And you, Chineru, you have the audacity and utter stupidity to betray me? I will make this a day that I shall never forget."

Though she trembles, I see Chineru-chan stand up straight as she looks the man in the eye.

"I got out of the cave. As to our agreement, I am free! You are no longer my master, you have no say in what I may or may not do!"

"Child, think about who you are dealing with! Since when do I keep my word?"

He chuckles at the enraged look upon Chineru-chan's face as he turns to face me.

"So, young phoenix, where is your father to protect you, hm? Certainly He doesn't believe that you can even be a match for me, does He?"

I say not a word, but look at him dispassionately. I refuse to rise to his barbs.

"Maybe, boy, you should be taught a lesson. Obviously Seiryuu doesn't know how to even torture anyone properly anymore! What I once saw in him, I don't know!"

I raise my guard, as the man powers up. I know that this blast will hit me hard, but I will teach him that, child, young adult or not, I will not give up without a fight. This I proclaim, not as a demi-god, but as a Shichiseishi. However, the blast never reaches me. The man should never have taken his eyes off his other opponent. Before either of us can react, I fell Chineru-chan dragging the man off into one of her nightmares.

"Go! I can't hold him forever! You need to get out of here and prepare for your final battle with him!"

"But, Chineru-chan! I…I can't just leave you alone in this battle!"

"This is something I should have done a long time ago! Remember, I'm already dead! No matter what, in the end, I'll be fine! I will never forget you! Now, go! And remember, that after your fight for the Ascension of your father, then this man will be your opponent! Remember that you must prepare for your fight against him, and never forget his crimes nor the name that goes with them; Tenkou!"

I watch as the vertigo swallows the two of them up. I try to reach for Chineru-chan, but as if I was swimming against the lava, I feel myself being pulled towards my Obaa's mountain. Closing my eyes, I scream Chineru-chan's name. As I open my eyes, I find myself in my personal room within Her palace, looking down at my clothing, freshly washed and folded upon my bed. Thus, knowing that the soul of a girl that was for a short time my friend, is banished from the earthly plain, I grieve. I have not long to wait, before my Okaa wraps her arms around me, petting my hair and whispering that everything would be okay. My Otou, looking rather sad in comparison to His normal self, stands in my doorway.

"You Okaa-san is correct, Doukun. Everything will be okay. Normally, the souls that Tenkou brings into his service are eternally damned, however, due to her bravery and her selflessness, Chineru's soul has finally been brought up to Heaven. Within a few years, given that she has been dead for quite some time, she will be reincarnated and you will see her again. Her next life will be full of the happiness that she barely was allowed to hold on to in her former life. Do not be sad for her, for better things await her. For now, acknowledge her sacrifice and set your course for the future. Much work is to be done and before it is through, you must see Miaka through her trials safely. Focus on what must be done and work through any guilt you may have. You must see the tasks through to the end."

"Ha…hai."

"Now, get dressed and you Obaa will send you down to where you are needed most."

"Back to Miaka-san's side?"

"No, at this moment, she has the other Seishi. I mean that you must help out one of Mine who is lost."

I t takes me but a second to realize who. I dress quickly and hug my ryoshin (Parents) good-bye. I close my eyes once more and open them to find my friend, passed out within the cold snow.

"Tamahome-san…"

******************************************************

There you guys go! I hoped that you enjoyed the chapter! I know that I essentially killed off Chineru, but don't worry, she will be reincarnated!

See ya!


	26. Exodus

Hi everyone!!!!! Look, I'm doing another chapter!!!!!!! You all must be amazed as I am :o) Or maybe angry with me, as I am…

Still, I'm procrastinating today, and with the conversation I had last night, I felt that I must simply write today, so…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and no one. Though, just to let you guys know, Chichiri, Tasuki, Chiriko and I are having a pizza party at my place tonight, if you guys think you can make it ;o) We need to go over chapter details…good thing I just bought a bottle of Gekkeikan! Tasuki would go crazy if I didn't have any sake in my place…

Exodus

I kneel down and feel for Tamahome-san's vital signs. He's alive, but he is so cold. I realize, with a start, that even though he is cold, he has yet to shiver! Hypothermia! No wonder my Otou thought it was more important for me to be by his side! Still, in order to help him, I need to find cover and since my more recent adventure, I feel less likely to trust the local caves. Picking Tamahome-san up by his shoulders, I'm able to move him to the closest lee out of the wind. Sheltered within the dry confines of the trees, I wait for the storm to blow over, all the while I am using my a small amount of my ki to both warm and revive my fellow Seishi. 

Unfortunately, I can do no more than that small amount for him, as I feel Nakago-san's ki extend to our area, inspecting. This is a game that I hate playing. I feel as if Nakago-san is the cat and we, the mice. However, while I know I could hold my own in a fight, now, I have little doubt that Tamahome-san would be conscious enough to dodge in the case that Nakago-san decides to use him as a means of distraction. As I sit there, senses straining, I realize that Nakago-san is on to my game, and is heading towards us. From the calculated distance, I would say that Nakago-san would be in this vicinity within a day and a half, give or take a few hours. Thus, I decide that I no longer need to hide my ki, while I also acknowledge that Tamahome-san and I cannot stay in this spot for very long. The problem comes in the terms of mobility. Though the storms has died down from the raging storm it once was, it is still not the best conditions for flying. Teleportation is out, seeing how Tamahome-san would not be strong enough, right now, to withstand the sudden rush into Limbo that occurs when traveling by such method. Signing, I realize that the only option left, at this current time, is physical movement.

Now, I'm happy to say that my physical strength has increased enough, during our travels, for me to have little trouble moving my fellow Seishi; however, that is not one of my three problems.

Problem #1: I will have to drag Tamahome-san through the deep snow, thus leaving an easy-to-follow trail.

Problem#2: Dragging Tamahome-san will only harm him in the means of returning his bout with hypothermia.

Problem#3: Dragging Tamahome-san any certain distance will eventually tire me out. Should, and when Nakago-san, meet up with me, I may be too tired to put up a decent fight.

All three of these problem place a hefty snag in any escape plan. With an annoyed sigh, I urge my brain to think of some solution…any solution. I claim to be a genius, after all, so why should this present any problem for me?

Within a hand's span of time, I'm still no closer to finding a solution. Looking up, I find a pair of snow hawks, nestled together for warmth, mid-way up in a tree. Taking note of their feathers, I realize that the wind, on their level, seems to have greatly calmed down. Taking a greater look around, I begin to notice something that I should have realized before. My plan set within my mind, I undo my outer robe and tie it around my waist. This allows my wings to unfurl. I then take out my inner sash and my fundoshi (loincloth…ancient underwear)…

…Yes, as of now, I've gone bum to the breeze…

Using the sturdy cloths, I tie Tamahome-san's arms around my neck. With a little difficulty, I then tie his mid-body to mine with my fundoshi. I hope he will not kill me out of embarrassment later. Still, with Tamahome-san securely tied to my body I then set my plan in motion.

I jump.

Landing on a lower tree branch, I then jump again, till I've reached the mid level of the trees. Stretching my wings out, I jump and glide to the next sturdy branch of the neighboring tree. I wish I could fly, for it would be easier and less of a strain on my strength, but the closeness of the trees would inhibit me. Higher up, the wind is too strong for me to carry a passenger, below me, I would use up more time and strength trying to navigate within the snow. By going mid-way, I can use less energy then I would by walking, leave no trail to be found, other than my ki, I can hide easier when scouting parties hunt for me, Tamahome-san would have less of a chance of getting cold again and, though it would not be as fast as flying, it would definitely be faster than walking.

I keep this pace up for several hours. Heading southwest, still ahead of me, are more trees. However, I'm forced to stop. Though I can see well at night, I can feel Tamahome-san's temperature rising. Simultaneously, I realize that the both of us have had little to drink or eat since we first began moving. This is not good for his health. Untying the cloths from my body, but retying Tamahome to the trunk of the tree, I land on the ground in order to grab some snow within my personal rice bowl. Jumping back to my ally, I use my warmth to heat the snow and bring it to a boil. I now wish I had some herbs on me, for tea would be nice about now, not to mention that Tamahome-san should take some medicine. 

I think back to the lessons I have had with my neighborhood doctor, plus my talks with Mitsukake-san. The only thing that I know of that would help Tamahome-san at this time, would be willow bark, for it is a natural pain killer. However, there is no willow trees that I can see within the vicinity. I wish I knew of more remedies, for the maybe under my very nose, yet I know it not. Medicine is one of the few areas in which I have little knowledge, due to the fact that the only thing that can cause an illness for me is the cold and that, being from the warm, if not hot, country of Kounan-koku, I have never faced such a problem before this trip.

Sighing to myself on my lack of insight during the sea voyage, I remind myself that what is done, is done and that I must attend to Tamahome-san, less he get worse. With the water a tad cooler, I try to rouse him in order to give him food and water.

"Tamahome-san…Tamahome-san, okite kudasai." (Wake up please)

"Mi…Miaka?"

"Gomen, demo Boku wa Miaka-san ja naize. Chiriko desu." (I'm sorry, but I'm not Miaka. It's Chiriko)

"Chiriko…naze…naze koko ni iru? Nakago-yaro wa bouya ga koroshareru ita. Bouya ga shinda…" (Chiriko…why…why are you here? That bastard Nakago killed you. You're dead…)

"Warui kedo, kimi wa netsu ga iru. Sore ja, netsu-yume ga iranakerebanaru shitaze. Bokutachi wa daijoubu. Demo, ima wa, kimi ga tabenakarebanaruze. Sugu ni, kimi wa Miaka-san ga mitsukeru. Kimi wa tsuyoi ni iru." (Sorry but, you have a fever. Thus, you must have been having a fever dream. We're fine. But, right now, you must eat. Soon you'll find Miaka-san. You'll have strength.)

Thus I got Tamahome-san to drink the water and to eat a little of the nuts that the squirrels seemed to miss. Nourishing myself, I pause to find Nakago-san's ki. He must have really pushed his poor horse, for he is half a distance away from our starting point. He seems to have stopped for the night, probably due to his aforementioned horse. This will give us some advantage, for I will not tire as easily. Retying a more coherent Tamahome-san to my body, I once more take off on my jumping and gliding through the forest. If I remember the map correctly, I am still following the path that will lead us to Sairou-koku. Plus, I have gained much ground since I started. I calculate that if I keep up with my present speed and time of travel, I will reach the end of the forest by the end of the next night. Therein lies a problem.

Once out of the trees, travelers of the path will find themselves in a wide open plain that stretches onwards till one leaves the snow to only come of a barren grassy field, with little to no water and edible food. The trip through there, usually only made by nomads and those with well stocked supplies, will take the longest of the trip, for holes that can harm a horse or a human leg are quite often hidden by the stub grass that the plain supports. From there, the travelers enter the outer land of the Talimakin desert. There are at least settlements in the outer rim, places to gain supplies and meet turban wearing foreigners on a path that they call "The Silk Road," who can give not only wonderful accounts of the outside world, but also give advice on the best ways to travel around the area and what gear to purchase. It occurs to me, that the tail end of the outer rim stretches into Kutou-koku and had been the area in which Nakago-san was born and raised, before the death of his mother by the hand of the Kutou soldiers.

But in truth, I digress. The problem is that Tamahome-san and I will be sitting ducks. With no where to hide, and no trees to glide to, our means of travel will be the slowness of the ground. Flying will definitely be out of the question, for with no trees to block the wind, even at full strength and with no passengers to hinder me, I would be hard pressed to fly without crashing into the ground.

The bright side to the grassy plain, however, is that if the original course that Chichiri-san and I plotted out has still been kept, then within half a week on the plain, we will meet up with our friends.

We must survive on our own till then.

Laying out my plans for gathering food and possible liquids, I look up to see that dawn has arrived. Luckily, I have kept my pace for the night, otherwise I would be dead tired right now. That's not to say that I'm not, but I must admit that adrenalin is an amazing thing.

Taking the dawn as a hint, I stop. During the night, Tamahome-san fell back to sleep. However, I do believe this sleep has been a healing experience for him. After I untie him, he wakes up. He looks around our vicinity and smiles a bit as I hand him a cooked rabbit, Chiriko-rotisserie style. Meaning, that the outside is burnt, but the inner meat is at least somewhat edible. After eating my own rabbit and drinking some water, I close my eyes and stretch my ki to look in on Nakago-san. Apparently, he has done the same, for he seems to be infuriated by how far ahead we have come during the night. His ki is erratic and I get the feeling that he is yelling at his soldiers to hurry up their packing a move out.

Opening my eyes, I find Tamahome-san looking at me, questioningly. 

"I was looking for Nakago-san's ki. I wanted to see how far apart we are and whether or not he is on the move yet."

"You look tired. Have you slept at all since you found me?"

"No, not yet. But I'm still good. We'll stop at midday for a bite to eat and for water, but when midnight comes, after we eat again, I'm going to have to sleep some. Very soon, we'll hit the end of the forest and without a horse, time will be on the Seiryuu side, I'm afraid. We need only hold out for four or five days on the plains, however, before we meet up with Miaka-san and the others."

"How did you two get separated?"

"We were under an attack, so I had an…unusual friend send them to Chichiri-san."

Tamahome-san seems to digest this bit of information as I reached over and touched his forehead.

"You seem to be over most of your fever. This is good, because I afraid that I must ask you to keep watch while I sleep tonight. Given how much time we made, I doubt Nakago-san will feel up to sleeping as he did last night."

"What happens once we get to the plain?"

"We run. As fast of a steady pace that we can manage, while being careful, or at least, that's my plan. The problem is we need to look out for holes in the ground, food and water. We will be short on the last two items once we get past the snowed in areas."

"I gather that you will not be able to fly me, the way you did Tasuki?"

"The winds will have no barrier. I would last only a minute or so before I crashed." 

"Can't you ask either Gembu or Byakko to help you?"

"No offense, but I rather not. I know that Soi-san and Amy-san can manipulate the weather, but what comes around, goes around. Manipulating something of that level will have effects on other areas, changing their weather maybe for the better, but usually for the worst."

"That's still a valid idea…Would it be possible for them to change the weather, yet send the backlash towards Nakago?"

I shot my head up at this. I can only blame my lack of sleep in not thinking that plan before Tamahome-san.

"Yes…yes, it may be a possibility! I would have to ask My jii-sans to do so, but they may still say no. It is worth a shot! I will also ask Seiryuu-seikun, for they are still his Seishi, whether he is mad at them, or not."

Looking around, I notice that much time has passed and, with the sun climbing higher, I know that we must get moving. That being known, I grab my inner sash and my fundoshi and begin to tie Tamahome-san back to me again. He nods with understanding, for his hands would surely cramp up before long if he was to just hang onto me. However, I hide my laugh and amused smirk as he realizes what I am using to tie his hands with.

"YOU'RE USING YOUR UNDERWARE?!?!?!"

******************************************************

It's amazing how fast time can past when you occupy your mind. Midday comes and goes. With it, I can feel my strength beginning to wane. Tamahome-san must have noticed it too, for he asks me if maybe we should stop so that I an rest. Though we may be moving slower, I shake my head an reiterate that I want to be less than a days travel to the plain when we stop.

It amazes me to think that usually, Tamahome-san and I may have not worked this well before our current situation. I understand that he feels protective of his sister, Gyokuran, and that he may feel threatened that I have feelings for her. However, I dare not bring up this subject to pass the time, because I don't want him to be mad again and thus, cause us problems…maybe later, after we regroup with the other Seishis. The other reason being that he is currently asleep once more. Truthfully, I find this to be good, for he will be on the watch when I sleep tonight, yawn, and we will have little to no sleep once we leave the shelter of the trees.

On this leg of the journey, time seems to take forever. I find myself looking up ever few jumps to see if it is midnight yet. 

Who am I kidding, it's not even sundown yet…

Got to think…must find something…um…wonder how my Okaa is doing…Otou…Gyokuran…yes, that's a good subject to pass the time, Gyokuran!

She's so sweet, and gentle…I know that she'll make a great mother…I know that I'm going to outlive her, however, if the looks of my Okaa's outfit was any indication, it seems that she is now a Tennyou. That being so, it wouldn't be too hard to make Gyokuran a Tennyou, would it? I want to grow old with her, I realize with a start, I don't want to see her grow old and die, while our children and I still obtain to looks and vigor of youth. Children? Will we have any children? If so, how many? Ever to the point, that would mean that we would have to be married! Would Tamahome-san allow us to marry? I'm sure his father would, however, I would not like to see Tamahome-san mad shudder. Though, I can picture how beautiful she will be in her red wedding gown. I can see us, under a flowering plum tree, whose beautiful purple and pink flowers give off such a intricate aroma, our hands tied together with a red sash while we wear our best clothing. Our friends and family will be around us, hopefully smiling. Maybe even remembering their own weddings by that time. Chichiri-san can marry us, for Oba will be situated at the head of my side of the family.

Byakko-jii will insist on throwing a bachelor party…

SHUDDER

Just as I begin to tally up how much food will be needed, for I don't know how, but I'm sure Miaka-san will be there, I look up and find it to be about midnight. Stopping and thus waking up Tamahome-san, I hunt and find us a deer! Quickly cooking…and burning…the meat, we eat as I make fast work of my kill. Ten minutes later we have deer jerky…of a sorts… that is easily stored within the pockets of our clothing.

Looking over at Tamahome-san, he gives me a reassuring nod and within a moment later, I find myself asleep.

"Hey kiddo, how are you holding up?"

I look up to find Byakko-jii looking at me with a smile.

"Pretty good, considering the circumstances."

"True, true."

"Um, Byakko-jii…I have a question…when we reach the plain, is it possible for you to divert the stronger winds and point it at the Seiryuu side?"

"hm…"

I shudder, again, as I see a nasty smirk appear upon his face.

…I seem to be shuddering a lot lately…

"I think I can. I am going to have to have a conference with your other Uncles, but I think it can be arranged, heh heh…"

Sigh, good. Hopefully it will work. I guess I will find out the answer once we arrive there tomorrow.

"By the way…about that bachelor party…"

Groan

"Wake up."

"Huh?"

"Chiriko, Wake up!"

"Tamahome-san?"

"You told me to wake you up at dawn, remember?"

"Yes…yes I did. Gomen."

"No problem. Did you ask your uncles?"

"Yes, I asked Byakko-jii. He had no real definite answer, but we'll know once we reach the forest edge."

We ate in silence, both of us thinking about what lies ahead. Before long, we were on the move once more. We apparently made better time then I thought, for before the midday, we came to the edge of the forest and found ourselves looking upon a blinding field of pristine white.

**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^

This took far, FAR too long to get out. I invite all of you to flame me about this, because I deserve it for making you guys wait.

Tsukiyo Uchibayashi


End file.
